Rio:the interquel
by slyxshs
Summary: After Blu jumps off the plane to save the love of his life, Jewel. They notice that there not going to be relaxing for long. Come join Blu and Jewel and your other favorite Rio characters on this romantic and adventurous, Rated M ride (Some scenes may not be suitable for the people under the age of 16)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. Just to let you know this is my first time ever writing something that is going to be being released on the internet. I wanted to improve my writing skills and there's no better way to improve my writing skills than write about my favorite movie. Rio is my favorite movie but this story wont be as kid friendly as the movie. I'm still new to this website so bare with me. If you have any tips to give me please live a review and suggest ways to improve my story. This story will have violence, strong language, usage of alcohol and sexual content. If you are under the age of 16 I suggest you go read something else. However I am gonna try my best to balance out this story with all those things. Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Love**

Blu stared out to the sky through the hatch in the back of the plane. His heart filled with dread as the screams of Jewel slowly faded away as she fell toward the water. Blu thought quickly.

"I am going to die." Blu stared down at jewel as she was a bird that became to form to a spec. She became smaller and smaller but Blu could still hear the female Macaws screams. Echoing through his brain, it was a complete nightmare.

"I'm going to die if I stay on this plain," he thought "if I jump of I am going to die." Blu realized that no matter what this would end in his fate. He breathed in heavily, he was still staring at Jewel. His heart skipped a beat he closed his beak stepped forward to the exit of the plane. All he wanted was to be with Jewel, he ran and jumped of the plane.

He screamed as the wind blew his feathers in all different directions. Blu twisted and rolled and the air out of panic his heart thumped in and out as if he just finished running a marathon. He tried his best to focus on Jewel and stopped twisting around in the air. Jewel grew bigger now as Blu approached jewel. She still screamed, it filled Blu with dread, he clenched his eyes shut quickly but opened them again. Blu opened his eyes wider as he was about to impact with Jewel when he got close enough to Jewel he wrapped his wings around her. He breathed heavily but begin to slowly clam down as he he stared into Jewel's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Blu what are you doing you're crazy!" jewel screamed confused from the male Macaws actions.

"Im not going to let you go, were chained together birds remember?"

Jewel still looked at Blu with a confused look as the words set in. He jumped from a plane just to be with her. He didn't care about dying, he just wanted to be with the bird he loved. Blu held Jewel tightly making sure that the female Macaw wouldn't slip from his grasp. A smile began to form at the end of Jewel's beak. Although still terrified about the fate that she would meet in mere seconds. She pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, Jewels wings wrapped around Blu's neck. Blu closed his eyes becoming lost in the moment. One of his favorite moments and wished it would never end. Jewel broke of the kiss as they fell closer to the to love bird's fate. Jewel stared at Blu noticing tha this eyes were still closed Jewel then stared back down at the water and closed her eyes.

A sudden jolt of movement changing directions made her open her eyes in surprised. She hovered over what was suppose to be her fate but it was like she was flying. But she couldn't because of her injured wing from Nigel, it still swelled and hurt. But she noticed that Blu's talons wrapped around her. Holding her tight. She looked up and her beak hung low as she gasped.

"Blu," she choked out "Blu your flying!"

Jewel smiled and screamed with joy. They we rent dead they were still alive. Jewel noticed the smile on Blu's beak.

"Your right, your right I'm flying," Blu screamed as his eyes widened "im not an Ostrich I'm not an Ostrich!"

Blu sped through the air, he could feel the air beneath his wings it felt amazing. Jewel screamed with joy. She was happy that Blu was flying but she just coudn't help but scream with joy. Her squawks faded away in the air. It was like music to Blu's ears.

"I'm going to take us to Tulio and Linda, I think they can help with your wing."

Blu looked down at Jewel to see her reaction. She looked back up at her and nodded. Her smile deepened as he looked up at Blu.

"That's sweet" Jewel thought. Blu just figured out how to fly and he's focused on fixing my wing. Blu looked back up and focused on flying, however jewel kept on looking at Blu's face. She admired how hansom he was. Jewel stopped looking at Blu when he began to dive downwards. Jewel noticed that they were at the airport or more specifically they were at the runway of the airport or that's what she thought it was called. Jewel also noticed Linda and Tulio. Blu approached a landing as he approached the runway of the airport he exhaled as he landed on the cement his talons scraping the ground.

Blu heard the approaching footsteps of Linda and Tulio. He looked up and faced the direction of where they were coming. He smiled as he noticed it was them but more importantly he noticed Linda.

"Oh no," tulio said he held his hand up to his chest to the area of where his heart was located. "it looks like Jewel has her wing broken or fractured I can't tell yet but it's damaged."

Tulio leaned in to pick Jewel off the hard ground. When Tulio picked Jewel up the pain of her wing pulsated through her body causing her to curse under her breath.

"Shit" she said silently

Tulio ran his fingers trough her feathery crown as his soothing voice spoke out to her making Jewel feel a little bit better.

"Shh it's Alright," Tulio said turning around to face Linda "I'm gonna take Jewel back to the Facility and run some test, figure out whats wrong with Jewels wing and to see if we can fix it," Tulio said to Linda "you and Blu can come if you want" he said finishing his sentence smiling at Linda and walking of towards the lab with Jewel.

Blu frowned a little. He was sad that Jewel was gone towards the Facility But smiled as he realized that it was for her good and he would see her again shortly. Linda turned towards Blu. Blu looked back and they both smiled. Linda shrugged her head towards the direction of the facility.

"Come on," she said to Blu with a smile "we wouldn't want Jewel to be alone"

They both started heading towards the facility Linda noticed Blu flying towards the facility. She noticed Blu flying before when he landed on the runway of the airport but didn't say anything about. She was happy for her Blu friend.

"Also I see you learned how to fly," Linda said with a smile " good job, I knew you would learn how to eventually."

Blu squawked joyfully and headed faster towards the facility

#

Blu wanted in the artificial jungle (also known as the breeding chamber which was created for him and Jewel) for what seemed like hours. He flew around happy that he Could fly but he wasn't as happy as he should've been he was to concentrated on Jewel and whether she was okay. He really wanted to be with her But he was not aloud to Tulio wouldn't let him apparently he needed to "focus" I mean I want him to focus but is he calling me a distraction. Blu fought with himself flying over the artificial pond which could be used as a bath. But Blu didn't want a bath( he probably needed one though) but he was to furious, making this a bigger deal than it should have been. But he loved jewel with all of his heart.

The sound of the door that lead to the hallway opened and it made Blu look in the direction he smiled. He thought it would obviously have to be jewel. H would have kept looking but he flew into a hard surface. He splat onto the tree like a pancake, Blu's vision became blurry he still stared at the door but he wasn't as positive now. He became to peel of the tree like a pancake. In a few second he fell of the tree and started falling like a rock he hit the ground with a strong impact and fell unconscious.

"Blu." Blu heard the voice of a female Macaw as he became conscious again the black void began to disappear and reality swooped over him

"Blu, what happened." Jewel asked leaning her head to one side. Blu raised his head and observed his surroundings.

" Oh god dammit, I think I have a concussion?" Jewel smiled and cackled a little bit. she helped Blu u with her talon being the sweetheart that she was, well to people she liked. She was still a fierce bird and made sure that other birds new that.

"Um, thank you" Blu said staring into jewels sapphire eyes, they glistened in the light of the artificial jungle. Blu could not believe how beautiful her eyes were. He became lost in her gaze, she really was the most beautiful bird out there.

"Man that bump on your head is pretty big" she said with a smile on her face wrapping her good wing around Blu's neck. Blu shrugged

"Eh I'll be fine but are you okay, is your wing going to be okay and will it ever get better?" Blu asked curiously, he knew that Jewel was sad about her wing cause she would always tell him that she loved to fly. She told him that it meant freedom and to not have freedom can hurt. Jewels smile faded as she let out a defeated sigh

"Tulio said that it would get better soon, in the time of around a month then it should be back to normal."

Blu embraced Jewel hugging her as he moved his wings around her back to make her feel more relaxed.

"It's okay jewel that just means you have more time to spend with me." Blu stopped hugging Jewel and stared at her face she had a smile on her beak now and that made Blu smile. Jewel pulled Blu into a passionate kiss, this one lasted longer than the last one they had. When she broke off the kiss she hugged Blu again as she let out a happy sigh.

"You really know how to make a girl happy Blu" Blu's smile deepened as the words that Jewel said filled his ears. It made him especially happy cause all he wanted was to make Jewel happy.

"Come on Jewel, it's getting pretty late and we should get some sleep." Jewel stopped hugging him and nodded. Blu grabbed Jewel with his talons and flew up to the tree where he tried to kiss her that first time. He frowned back at hat memory , he was so embarrassed, Jewel let out a surprised gasp when Blu flew up to the tree. When Blu reached the top of the tree he made sure to rest Jewel down gently, making sure not to hurt her wing. Blu then flew to the other side of the tree resting his head down on the tree and shutting his eyes. He was pretty tired so Blu wanted to get some sleep. As Blu drifted off to a sweet slumber a voice called out to him.

"Blu" looked up and saw Jewel staring at him so he assumed it was her who said his name.

"Yes" he said with a smile on his face making sure his voice didn't seem to harsh after all he was tired. Jewel spoke nervously.

"Will you sleep with me?" she said looking sown sheepishly Blu's smile deepened

"Anything for you Jewel."

**Authors Note: So yea that is the first chapter I know it was really long but it's just the start and it will get better it wont just be Blu and Jewel I will include other Rio characters. This took me around 4 hours to write and has 2 thousand words at 11 thousand characters so I hoped you enjoyed and if I made any mistakes please review and let me know. Thank you for reading. I will try to upload chapters on regular bases.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Celebration**

Blus slumber ended as he opened his eyes, the light of the artificial jungle shined through the little opened crack in his eyes. He shut them again stunned by the immediate beam of light that shot in his eyes. He lifted his head up, twisting his head to one side to stretch out his stiff neck. He opened his eyes a little bit more this time trying his best to avoid the light of the jungle. His chest bobbed in an out as he breathed slowly and calmly, but He noticed a little bit more added pressure on his chest. He looked down not so surprised to see jewels head laying his just. She looked even more relaxed then he was, her good wing wrapped around his chest holding him in a tight hug. Blu let out a heartfelt sigh rubbing his wing through Jewels feathery crown. Blu stretched his wings to his back slowly separating Jewels wing from around him trying his best not to wake her up. When Blu separated Jewels wing from around him he slowly moved away from her. Blu was comfy but he wanted to get breakfast for the both of them he was pretty hungry and he imagined that Jewel would be the same way when she woke up. When Blu had moved away far enough from Jewel he got up on his talons and slowly glided to the door. When he reached the door he knocked on it quietly. Someone should answer although it was the morning, Blu was the last of his species and after the last incident there probably on high alert. Blus theory was correct when he heard foot steps shuffling outside the door approaching him. Blu heard a beep sound as the door opened and Tulio peered his head in noticing Blu and looking down at him

"oh hey there Blu," Tulio said "I'm guessing you want something to eat, breakfast" Tulio said whispering making sure to be quiet. He saw through the cameras that Jewel was still asleep and did not want to wake her up from her slumber.

"Just give me a second I'll get you some mango's" Tulio said smiling at Blu and then closing the door to go get them there breakfast. Blu hadn't had mango's before and was pretty excited to give them a try. Blu was about to return to the tree to snuggle with Jewel But heard a thumping sound in the air vents. He looked up to the ceiling his eyes narrowed at the entrance of the air vent. Suddenly 2 birds flew out of the entrance looking around to see if anyone was in the breeding chamber. Blu noticed that it was Nico and Pedro. A smile formed at the end of his beak

"what's up birds?" Blu said with a joyful tone to the birds. Nico and Pedro looked towards the voice of Blu and they both smiled

"Blu!" they both screamed together flying as fast as a jet towards Blu

"That's defiantly going to wake Jewel up" Blu said sighing. They both slammed into Blus chest bringing him to the ground in mere seconds.

"Blu we thought you were dead!" Nico screamed, happy that he wasn't

"yea dude we thought you were dead" Pedro repeated

Nico and Pedro released there grip from Blu allowing him to get up off the ground. Blu breathed in short breaths of air trying to catch his breath.

"yea well I'm not," Blu said forcing a sly smile still trying to catch his breath "why are you 2 here?" Blu asked

Nico explained "Here me out, We came here to see if you and Jewel were alive if you and Jewel were alive we assumed you birds would be here in this breeding facility what not. Anyways since you 2 love birds are alive me and Pedro decided that we should have a party to celebrate the survival of you to." Blu was about to respond when he heard the sound of a female Macaw call out to the group of birds.

"Nico, Pedro what are you birds doing here?" Blu asked rubbing her eyes. Trying to better her vision. Blu responded to Jewels question

"They wanted to have a party to celebrate the survival of us or something?" Blu said scratching his head "i don't know if its such a good idea since your wing is injured." Blu said being logical. It's not that he didn't to go but Jewel might not. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders looking down at her wing.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, it's feeling a bit better this morning," she said rubbing the cast that surrounded her wing "plus I thought you said it would mean we would get to spend more time together?" Jewel side smiling at him with a seductive look. Blu swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat and cleared his throat.

"great!" Nico said glad that they hadn't turned down there invitation

"this party's gonna be robust" Pedro said trying to make the party sound even cooler. Blu and Jewel nodded at them confirming that they would show up to the party.

"party starts at 1pm make sure to be there by then." Nico said before him and Pedro flew of into the air vent exiting the facility. Blu looked at Jewel she felt her belly growl. She rubbed her wing on her stomach and looked up at Blu again he still looked up at the air vent.

"Blu," Jewel said grabbing the attention of Blu he turned his head and listened carefully to the female Macaws voice "do you think you can get us some breakfast?" Jewel asked Blu she assumed that he would say yes.

"oh yea," Blu said rubbing his forehead "i already asked Tulio to get us some breakfast." Blu said smiling at Jewel. Almost as if on queue Blu and Jewel heard a beep come from the entrance of the breeding chamber. Tulio leaned in and placed 2 mango's on the ground one for each of them.

"Here's is your mango's Blu make sure to share some with Jewel." Tulio chuckled to himself and closed the door leaving the 2 of them alone to have there breakfast. Blu Flew over quickly and grab the 2 mango with his talons. His talons sank into the mango's now covered in sweet tropical fruit juice. He struggled to fly home with the newly added weight of the heavy mango's. He landed on the branch breathing heavily, filing his lungs with air.

"that was a good workout." Blu thought cackling to himself a little. Jewel walked over to Blu and gasped. She gasped and grabbed the mango biting into without a second thought. The sweet juices of the mango worked there way down Jewels beak. She grabbed her wing and wiped the lower part of her beak moaning with delight as the sweet flavors of the mango spread over her tongue.

"Blu." She said still swallowing the pieces of mango that remained in her mouth "how did you know that mango was my favorite fruit." Jewel said biting into the mango again looking at Blu seductively. She began to walk towards Blu. Blu cleared his throat and began to speak.

"because um, there my favorite fruit to." Blu said lying trying to impress Jewel. He had never tried them before. He began to pick up the mango but Jewel pushed it down out of the way. Blu looked up to Jewel with a confused look.

"here," Jewel said getting closer to Blu "taste my mango" Jewel said, Blu noticed that she never had her mango with her. Before Blu even realized it Jewel pulled Blu into a kiss. Jewel left her beak open allowing Blus tongue to access hers. Blu tasted the sweet juices of the mango still inside her mouth. Jewel broke of the kiss and stared into Blus chocolate Brown eyes. She noticed that a smile started to form at the end of his beak.

"although your mango does taste good I think ill stick with eating my mango."

Jewel chuckled a little and sank her beak once again into her mango although she preferred kissing Blu

#

As it approached the time to leave to the party Jewel told Blu that she would put on a dress just for him. Even though this wasn't going to be the fanciest of parties she wanted to prove how much she loved him. Jewel thought that this would show love towards Bku because male birds already admire jewel from her beauty and they only wanted one thing. Jewel thought to herself. But to wear a dress just for Blu, Jewel thought that was pretty sweet. Jewel finished putting on her dress, buttoning up the back of the dress with her wing. Even though around her waist making her but show she didn't think it would be that big of a deal. She stepped out from behind the tree as the scarlet red part of her dress glistened in the light. Blu stared back at her, his beak hung low as jewels beauty stunned him. He then realized that he got caught in the female Macaws beauty and straitened back and closed his beak.

"you ready to go?" Blu asked Jewel his smile never faded from his face

"yea I'm ready" Jewel responded to Blu. Now Blu knew that Tulio wouldn't he them leave so they had to sneak out of the breeding chamber through the air vent. But just in case Tulio figured out that they had left. Linda helped Blu learn how to spell and left Tulio a note just in case he figured out that they left. It read.

"We will be back soon don't worry- Tyler Blu Gunderson

#

Blu held jewel in his talons as they approached Nico and Pedro's club. Blu slowed down the speed of what he was flying at as he approached the ground. He made sure to drop Jewel down carefully as he landed next to her. The sound of music pumped through the air filling Blus ears. The 2 Spix Macaws approached the door of the club as the music grew louder. Blu opened the door causing the music to shout at him, filling his ears to the brim with noise. The beams of light of all different colors flashed in his eyes. Birds danced around everyone was looking like they were having a good time. Blu and Jewel walked further into the club. As him and Jewel reached an open spot in the club Nico noticed them and stopped the song and began to sing him and Jewels Favorite song.

I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (live my life)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Blu Span Jewel in many circles as they danced holding her good wing. They both embraced each other as they span in circles. Blu leaned Jewel down holding his wing around her waist catching her from falling. She smiled up at him, Blu leaned Jewel back up on her talons as they began to dance a bit more.

Blu was becoming thirsty as his voice became dry.

"I'm going to head to the bar and get a drink." Blu told Jewel unwrapping his wings around Jewels waist. He began to walk towards the bar, shuffling through the crowd of birds and Jewel followed soon after. She noticed the birds staring at her. Blu sat in the chair by the bar and Jewel sat in a chair next to him. Blu cleared his thought has he was about to talk to the Finches running the bar.

"hey can I get a drink?" Blu asked polity raising his voice a little bit more over the sound of the music.

"what do u want?" the Finches asked. Blu looked at Jewel and leaned into the bar Finches ear

"if you have any man made drinks I will get some whiskey and get the women sitting next to me a glass of wine." the bartender leaned back and nodded. Blu turned over to Jewel and leaned towards her

"I got you a drink to." Blu told Jewel. Jewel smiled and nodded. The bartender came back with a glass of whiskey and a fancy wind glass filled with red wine. When Jewel noticed that Blu had ordered alcohol jewel pushed the glass away.

"i don't really drink alcohol Blu." she said to him he looked at her with a confused face

"come on just this one time I asked The bartender for the most fanciest wine they had." Blu lied trying to make Jewel drink the wine. He didn't really care if she didn't drink the wine just for some reason he wanted her to. Jewel let out a defeated and laughed a little letting a smile spread across her beak.

"fine I'll drink it but only this one time." she told Blu with a smile and giggled. Jewel sipped the red wine slowly she looked over at Blu as he downed the shot of whiskey. Jewel was surprised.

"why is he acting so weird, to impress her maybe." she honestly didn't know. Blu slammed the empty glass on the table.

"hey can I get another one"

#

It was around 1:45 pm. Blu was letting the alcohol take full control of him, he was completely drunk, However apparently Jewel didn't let the of alcohol take effect of her as easily she was still in her own mind just finishing her 3rd glass of wine but Blu was on his 11th shot of whiskey as he struggled to sit straight in his chair. Jewel wanted to tell Blu to stop but she didn't have to when something was about to happen that would piss Blu off. Jewel was bout to finish her 3rd glass of wine when she gasped when she felt a wing grab her butt she gasped and spun around in her chair and faced the Conure that preformed the act. Jewel started to become angry as she stood up clenching her wing that formed a fist. Blu had seen this and wasn't happy at all about any of it. A mad look on his face began to form. Jewel was about to confront the Conure but Blu stepped in the middle of both of them blocking the vision of the Conure that starred at his girlfriend.

"what the hell do u think your doing?" Blu said furiously not really saying it as a question and more as a threat.

"oh is this your girlfriend," He said, a smile still at the end of his beak "she really is hot." he snickered under his breath as Blus face became more furious. Jewel was going to tell Blu to stop but found it a romantic that Blu was standing up to her. Blu wasn't having going to have any of this. Before the Conure even knew what was going to happen Blu Clenched his wing into a fist and in the a quick movement struck the Conure across the face and knocked him out cold junk.

"don't you ever lay a wing on my girlfriend again you fucker!" Blu cursed. No one really noticed what he did except for Jewel and the bartender who decided not to get involved. Jewel knew that if Blu wasn't drunk he wouldn't have done what he did. But she knew that he deserved it.

Jewel grabbed Blus wing and tugged his wing and tugged his wing slightly, getting his attention.

"come on Blu lets go home." she said forcing a sly smile

"okay baby." he said slurring his words together. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewels waist pushing his way through the crowd towards the exit

"you know since you stood up for," Jewel said rubbing rubbing Blus chest looking at him with a seductive smile. "maybe we can do something when we get back."

#

Blu unbuttoned the back of Jewels dress carefully working there way to the hollow In the tree. Jewel kissed Blu opening her beak and joined there tongues together. Blu started to slide her dress down pass her shoulders as they walked into to hollow they slowly walked to the nest and tripped over it not breaking off the kiss. Until Blu Broke it off sliding down the rest of the dress and pinned Jewel down. Blu smiled at her seductively.

"Blu you know I like playing rough."

**Authors Note: if I post my story a little bit closer to the night it's because it takes a while to write these chapters. So if the chapter hasn't come out yet just check back regularly. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note: Hello people, so I'm really sorry if I use a villain that has already been used in a different Fan Fiction story or is some what related. It is just really hard to come up with your own unique and completely different idea. So if I use some type of conflict that was used or was related to some different Fan Fiction story. I am not trying to copy them and I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad memories**

**Many Years Ago In The Jungle**

**Some Time After Jewel Lost Her Family.**

Jewel really didn't know where she was flying to But she was starting to get parched. She needed something to drink soon before she she would pass out and could not continue flying. She didn't know where to head but further away from those humans, Monsters who ruined her life the safer she was. Well that's what she thought. They didn't even care about destroying her home they were unfazed about what they did. Jewel struggled to think back about that memory as sounds of chainsaws roared in her ears, what seemed to damage her eardrums. She tried to forget about the horrible memory that ruined her life, shoving It in the back of her brain. But she couldn't.

#

"Go Jewel, Don't worry about me!" Her mother told Jewel, Being the Little girl that Jewel was. Her mother Had known that if Jewel tried to be a hero and save her mother that she would die. Jewels feathers Burnt as the flames roared in her ears. She stared at her mother through the pits of fire that destroyed which what used to be her home. Jewels eyes filled to the brim with tears, running down her face.

"just go!" Her mother said finally. This was enough to push Jewel to turn the other way and fly with all her speed in the other direction, she eyed other trees that were also on fire to.

"these Monsters!" Jewel thought to herself, the place was littered with men who held chainsaws and axes. But what really caught her attention was a man, all white. He was wearing a fancy white shirt and hat. Jewel eyed him, he pulled out a match from his box of matches and scrapped it quickly against one side of the box causing the match to set on fire. He picked up the red gallon that lay next to him and poured the liquid that was contained inside it at the bottom of the tree. He hovered the match over where he had poured the

Liquid and dropped that match, stepping back. Jewel flied past him quickly as she caught a few words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to make this place mine."

#

Jewel wiped a few tears from her eyes as she still pushed forward trying to find something to drink. She found a few puddles on the ground but these puddles were dirty and probably contained something that would make her sick. Jewel spit in disgust as she looked sown at the puddles wishing she could find just a bit of clean water. Jewel could here the faint sound of music grow a little bit louder and louder as she flew forwards. She spotted what looked like a small abandoned building with a door on the front of it. The windows were covered by wood planks, taped tightly to the stone building. The music seemed to be coming from there.

"maybe they have something to drink!" Jewel thought to her self excited thinking that she had found an area that contained water of any type of liquid that she could drink. Jewel fluttered down to the door of the abandoned building which was probably now a club. She grabbed the rusted Knob of the door with her wing and turned allowing Jewel to Pull the door in her direction as the music got extremely louder surprising Jewel a little. Jewel stepped in, immediately greeted with flashing lights and a dance floor. Birds of all different species covered the dance floor but Jewel wasn't here to bust down. The beaming lights of different colors shot in her eyes. She turned in the opposite direction of the flashing lights, rubbing her eyes as the colors of the lights stil glowed in her eyes, Even though she wasn't staring at the lights. She walked towards the Honeycreeper who was running the bar. Jewel walked quicker than usual she really needed something to drink. She approached the chair and sat in it eyeing the bartender. The bartender whistled as he also eyed Jewel, leaning on the bar resting his head in his wing. Jewel spit in disgust, she still eyed the Honeycreeper and asked for her order,

"Get me a glass of some fresh water." Jewel demanded not saying It as a question. The Honeycreeper stopped leaning on his wing and stood straight. He nodded and went to go fetch the female Macaw her water. Jewel waited and looked around the club, examining the place. Jewel finally made her way around the club spinning in her chair. She looked behind her and found a scarlet Macaw looking at her seductively. He sat at a table alone just staring at her as he leaned back in his chair. Jewel rolled her eyes and turned back to face the bar and noticed that a glass of water sat in front of her. She picked it up quickly and chugged the whole glass of water in mere seconds then placed it down slowly on the bar. She wiped her wing across her beak to wipe away any water that hadn't went in her mouth. She moaned with delight and leaned back in her share, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Letting the cold water run through her veins.

"get this beautiful women another glass." Jewel heard the deep voice a male bird say to the bartender. She opened her eyes out of surprise and looked to her side. She saw the familiar scarlet macaw from last time sitting next to her. Jewel faced the other way quickly and leaned on her wing.

"no it's okay." Jewel said to him. Not wanting to accept a drink from the stranger, her parents told her that it could be dangerous.

"no please I insist." the Scarlet Macaw said. Jewel let out a defeated sigh and accepted his drink. The bartender handed the drink to him first since he ordered it. But he passed it over to Jewel in a few seconds. Sliding it on the bar, Jewel caught it in her wing. Jewel drank this one slower, eyeing the Scarlet Macaw at the corner of her eye. He stared at her as she sipped the water slowly. When Jewel drank about half of the water the strange Scarlet Macaw had ordered for her. She put it down and turned her head awkwardly towards the strange bird.

"thanks for the drink." Jewel said weirdly. Turning back and began to drink her drink again. The Scarlet Macaw hadn't even said your welcome or anything at all. Jewel avoided that gaze of the strange bird and finished her drink. She got up from her chair and began to walk away from the bird quickly. Not wanting to say anything else to him. Jewel started to walk towards the exit but found her self stumbling. She tried to walk but ended up tripping and fell on the ground. White flashes of light filled her vision. Not allowing her to see into the real world. She laid on the ground like a Starfish and before she even knew it she passed out on the ground, falling unconscious.

As Jewel began to come back to reality she opened her eyes the black void around began to fill in with her surroundings. Jewel head ached it felt like her head bobbed in an out. Jewel tried to pull her wing to her forehead but realized that she couldn't. She struggled to pull her wing to her forehead and also struggled to move her other wing and noticed that she couldn't move her talons either.

"where am I," Jewel asked herself "What am I doing." Jewel was surprised when she was greeted by a voice

"you awake already beautiful." Jewel recognized this deep male voice. She shot her head up and looked in the direction of the voice. She was right. It was that same Scarlet Macaw that offered her the drink.

"what am I doing here," Jewel choked out "what do u want from me." Jewel got a better perspective. She lied on a dirty wooden bed and her talons and wings were strapped to the 4 post on the bed.

"well you see," the Scarlet Macaw began " your here to be my mate basically and you're never gonna leave." Jewel looked at the Scarlet Macaw confused and angry at what he'd just said. She spit in disgust and an angry look formed on her face.

"please," Jewel said "i wouldn't do it with you if you were that last bird on the earth." Jewel said laughing at him. The scarlet Macaw smiled back at her.

"I'm afraid it's to late." The scarlet Macaw said laughing to himself. Jewels beak dropped as the world slipped away from her but she pulled it back, a frightened look began to form on her face.

"you didn't." Jewel said shocked at his reply.

"oh I did," the Scarlet Macaw confirmed "and I enjoyed every second of it." Jewel gasped. She started to become furious. The deep pits of hell deep down inside her began to rise up. Her eyes filled with the flames of fury as she narrowed her eyes at the Scarlet Macaw, he still smiled. In mere seconds Jewel forcefully ripped the 4 post off the bed forcefully and flew over to the macaw just on the on the other side of the bed in micro seconds. She held a bed post in her wing and swung it at his head with all her force, knocking him unconscious instantly. Jewel heard the crack from the Macaws skull as he fell to the floor laying on the ground lifelessly. Jewel sat down on the ground next to him as Jewels eyes filled with tears she cried forcefully and let the tears run down the face. Realizing that she could never take back what the Scarlet Macaw had done.


	4. chapter 4

**Authors Note: Writing this on my phone so the grammer might not be right**.

**Chapter 4**

**Evil rises**

Blu slept pretty well beacause of the events that happened last night. The light of the artificial jungle shined into the hollow from the entrance of the hollow and the small cracks in the tree. lighting up the inside of the tree enough for Blu to see. Blu tilted his head up, examinig the hollow. Jewel still laid down on top of Blu from last night, her head resting on Blus cheast. Jewel bobbed up an doen as Blu breathed in an exhaled. Blu spotted Jewels dress in the corner of the hollow, rolled up and thrown away by Blu when he had gotten the dress off Jewel. Blu looked outside the hollow noticing that the light was very dim and assumed that it was the crack of dawn. Now Blu knew that the light wasn't real but he examined the breeding chamber yesterday and figured out that they actually have a solar senser in the breeding chamber. Basiclly it detects the time of day and changes how bright or how low the light shines. Blu decided since it had just turned morning he would let himself sleep for just a little bit longer. Plus he was pretty comfy and he examined Jewels face, noticing the relaxing smile on her face and thought that she was pretty comfy aswell. But Blu was tricked by that smile. Little did he know Jewel was having a horrible nightmare and a horrible memory. Blu leaned his head back in the nest that he layed down in. Breathing in slowly one more time as sleep washed over him once again. Blu closed his eyes and fell into a peacful slumber with the love of his life. But little did the both of them know. Some kind of evil lurked upon the 2 love birds. Whatching them closely.

"I see you found yourself a mate Jewel" the Hawk said to himself furisiosly. He hid behind a branch inside of the breeding chamber. Peering in on the 2 Macaws sleeping peacfully. He chuckeld to himself telling himself something again

"Don't worry," the hawk said calming himself " Blu won't even know who you are after what I am going to do with him." The Hawk fell of the branch and began to fly back to the air vent where he had entered from. He flew up and into the air vent before looking back one more time at the artificial jungle.

"He wont be the same bird you remembered." The hawk said, cackiling to himself a little. He turned back to the the air vent and flew through the vent. Leaving to go finish plotting his evil plan.

Blu shot up immediatly from his peacful slumber from what seemed like a horrible nightimare. It was like the upper part of body had been blown up with a quick blow air like a balloon. Jewel woke up almost immediatly from the sudden panic of her mate. Blu was so relaxed before but why was he so worried now. Jewel woke up not laying on Blu but she woke up laying on the floor. She looked up at the panicked face of her mate. A concerned look spread across Jewels face. She looked at Blu. Her eyes met with his

"What's wrong Blu" She asked Blu because of his sudden panicked reaction.

"I dont know, someone tol- I dont know" Blu said taking in long and quick breaths of air. Blu quickly turned to Jewel, leaned over and picked her up. Blu embraced Jewel in a tight hug. Jewels eyes widened as she was suprised at the sudden action that Blu had done. She hugged him back and smiled at the sudden hug he had given her. Jewel could here Blu began to cry slightly. Jewel was suprised Blu wasn't really known for cryinfmg and especially out of nowhere like this.

"Jewel," Blu started. Still crying " I don't want to lose you okay. If I've hurt you im sorry if I ever hurt you I am sorry I don't want to hury you." Blus tears began grow heavier as he hugged Jewel tighter. Jewel stopped hugging him and faced the me Macaw. She wiped the tears from his eyes with her wing and swiftly pulled him into passionate kiss. A wave of relaxation immediatly washed over him as Jewel. As jewel kissed Blu she began to slowly push him down back onto the nest. she broke off the kiss and pushed Blu down forcefully but playfully on the nest. Jewel smiled at Blu.

" you didn't hurt me and i trust you not to hurt me." Before Blu could respond Jewel leaned in kissing him again. Blu was suprised to see Jewel use her injured wing almost perfectly like if it had already healed. Blu grabbed Jewels head with his wings and slowly broke off the kiss. He smiled at jewel and looked at her wing again.

"I see that your wing is feeling better." Blu said smiling at her. Jewel looked down at her wing and then looked back up at Blu and smiled at him.

"Only when i'm with you" Jewel said to the bird she loved. She leaned in an kissed Blu again. Blu didn't worry about anything anymore and was completly relaxed. This is probably the most relaxed he has ever been. Even though he was panicking more then he had ever panicked before, now he was the most relaxed he has ever been. Blu placed His wing around Jewels waist area but actually more around Jewels butt. he squized Jewels butt thinking that it would pleasure her. A soft moan escaped Jewels beak as she contineud to kiss Jewel. What started off as a few kisses now became a full on make out session. Well it was until Jewel broke off the kiss and leaned in towards Blus ear. Whispering into it.

"im going to go get us some breakfast." Jewel looked at Blu waiting for his response. He nodded in response and smiled at Jewel. Jewel got off drom on top of Jewel and started to walk towards the exit of the hollow. Before leaving the hollow Jewel looked back at Jewel and notice him whatching her leave. She smiled at him and chuckled a little

"I'll make sure to get us some mangos"

Jewel had told Tulio to go get Blu and her some mangoes. It has been about 5 minutes and Jewel thought that he would have there mangoes soon. Jewel could already taste the sweet juices of the mangoes in her mouth. she could already feel the juices run down her beak. she sat on a branch close to the door waiting for tulio to get them there breakfast. Jewel thought about what Blu had said to her about her wing. She looked down at her wing now but it didn't work as well as it did with him.

"i geuss it only deos work when i'm around Blu" she thought to herself. Jewel kept thinking for a little bit but was interrupted by the sound of a beep on the opposite side of the door. The door Pushed open and Tulio appeared. But instead of leaning inside just a little to give Jewel the mangoes he had gathered. This time he took a few steps into the breeding chamber, placing the 2 mangeos in front of Jewel as he leaned down to her.

"Here Jewel I got you those mangeos but your gonna have to leave them here and eat your mango later . You see you have to come with me so I can run a quick test. It's not going to take long I promise. I am sure that Blu will find these mangeos laying here and save one for you." Jewel looked at Tulio with a concerned look on her face. Jewel wondered why she needed to take a test and got a little worried.

"he's still asleep so im sure will be back before he wakes up." Jewel smiled slightly and laughed a little bit.

"he fell asleep again," she thought to herself "what a lazy bird." Jewel nodded at Tulio and squawked happily confirming that she would come with him. Well Jewel didnt really think it would matter what she did, she would still be going with Tulio anyways. Tulio picked Jewel up and held out his arm, placing the female Macaw on his arm. Tulio started to walk towards the door that he left open, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

#

"Okay just stand still like that" Tulio said to Jewel. Jewel stood on a small bed made for a bird, it was kind of odd seeing a bird size bed. But after all she was in a facility for birds. Suprisingly the bed seemed pretty. She wanted to lay down on it but coudn't because Tulio told her to stay still. The thing that lay in front of Jewel was a great size bigger that the small bed she stood on. It was all black and was a square shsoe 3d object. It stood on the wall a few feet away from Jewel. She swallowed a lump forming in the back of her throat, she stood straight and waited for what was about to happen. She stood still for a few more seconds, a couple flashes of light lit up the room and shot into Jewels eyes. She stumbled back a little bit, not standing still anymore. She rubbed her eyes, flashes of light lit up her vision inding her for a few seconds. She looked and Tulio angrily as he walked over to hos computer

"You could have atleast told me to close my eyes" Jewel thought to herself. Tulio fell in his chair and examined the X-ray pictures he took of jewel. He adjusted his glasses, making sure he was seeing the picture the best he could. His eyes widened as he thought fo what he might be seeing. A smile began to spread across as he laughed with joy

"Incredible!" Tulio turned towards Jewel as his smile deepened. "Jewel," he started "I think you might be pregnant." Jewels eyes widened with horror, she stopped breathing completly as the room went silent.

"pregnant?"


	5. chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm sorry but I kinda fucked up the plot last chapter. You remember the hawk that was watching Blu and Jewel in the hollow. I didn't mean for him to be a hawk I meant for him to be a Scarlet Macaw. So those of you who read the last chapter that Hawk is now a Scarlet Macaw**.

**Chapter 5**

**Evil Attacks**

Blu shot up straight when he heard the sound of a door close. He listened closely for any sudden movements but when he hadn't heard anything he laid back down thinking that someone was just leaving the breeding chamber. But who and why. Blu thought about that for a second, coming up with several reasons. Blu was a nerd bird so he usually did things like this. Blu began to list out several reasons.

"the most common reason would have been that Tulio had come in and given Jewel the mangoes. But that doesn't make sense anymore, Jewel can't fly so she would have definitely called out for him and asked him to help her carry the mangoes. the second most common reason would be that Tulio had taken Jewel on a test and would give them breakfast later. Or he had already given them breakfast and took Jewel on a test and she would have breakfast later when she returned." Blu listed out more ideas but those 2 seemed to make the most sense. Blu laid back down and exhaled. his interest had been peaked. Blu still laid in the same place where Jewel had towered over him and pushed him down. He smiled back at the recent memory, not just because he got to spend time with the bird he loved, but because he was so relaxed and didn't care about anything else in the world. Blu rubbed his eyes and stretched out his stiff body, he yawned and began to push himself off the ground. Blu brought himself to his talons and began to stretch his body again, not stretching as long this time. He yawned and started walking towards the exit of the hollow and he noticed that it shined a little bit brighter than the first time he noticed. Blu estimated that it had been around 30 minutes when he had first woke up. Blu stepped out onto the branch outside the hollow, the light glistened in his chocolate brown eyes. Blu hadn't seen bad weather in a while with him living in this artificial jungle. The jungle was quiet, the sound of crickets echoed in Blus ears. Again Blu knew that these sounds weren't real. He knew that they used some kind of sound system to make the artificial jungle seem more jungle-like. Blu walked out further on the branch, admiring the artificial jungle. Blu was impressed by the jungle they had made for him, just for him. Well also for Jewel so he and she could save their species.

"Jewel," Blu found himself calling out to Jewel but only to be greeted by silence.

"Jewel," Blu said but once again found no one responding to him. Blu spread his wings and began to lift himself off the branch. He flapped his wings and started flying towards the door to see if anyone was there. But when Blu got closer to the door he noticed to mangoes sitting on the ground, a few feet away from the door. Blu dove towards the mangoes and landed next to them. he sat on a branch that used to be on a tree but was now broken off and laying next to these delicious fruits. Blu picked up the mangoes with his talon, it sinking into the skin of the fruit as the juice soaked over his talons. Blu raised the mango to his mouth and took one big bite out of the mango, the juices of the mango washed over his tongue and ran down his beak. Blu rubbed away the Juices of the mango that ran down his beak with his wing as he stared at the door.

"I guess he took Jewel to run a test or run more than 1 test, but why." Blu tried to think about any reasons why Jewel would need to go with Tulio. "Maybe her wing is better, it was acting better not that long ago," Blu thought to himself. It would make sense, wouldn't it? "whatever it is I'm sure everything is fine" Blu convinced himself. But no matter what all he could do was worry about Jewel. Even though everything was probably fine all he could do was worry about Jewel, he worried about her too much. Blu sighed and bit into the juicy mango again, digging deeper into the center of the mango.

the sound of leaves being crushed behind Blu broke the silence of the artificial jungle. Blu shot around in the opposite direction like a Bullet being fired from a gun. Blu knew that there wasn't supposed to be any other form of life in this breeding chamber except for Blu or Jewel or you know maybe Tulio or Linda. Come to think of it Linda hadn't visited in a while and Blu kinda missed her. But Linda didn't own Blu anymore, Blu lived with Jewel now and didn't have an owner. Blu slowly pushed himself off the branch, laying the mango gently on the ground. Blu quickly spread his wings and jumped off the ground, flying higher and higher over the artificial jungle. Blu tried to look for whatever could have made the sound. Since he was almost as high as you can fly in the room, he had a pretty good view of the artificial jungle. He searched in many areas in the jungle very swiftly. His eyes scanning over the environment. But he didn't find any sort of movement. Blu didn't stay in the air much longer when a round object hit him in the spine, causing Blu to lose the ability to fly long enough for him to make an impact with the surface. Blu skipped across the ground a couple of times, flying through a few bushes before stopping. Blus face had deep cuts and gashes since his head was the first thing to make an impact with the ground. The blood from Blus cuts ran down his face, soaking the feathers on his face a dark red. Blu turned to the direction of the sky, coughing up dirt that had gotten in his mouth. he looked in the area where he had been struken down. Blu tilted his head on one side confused. There was another bird in the breeding chamber. A bird Blu had never seen before, it was a Scarlet Macaw. Blu didn't know any Scarlet Macaws so what could he have done to this bird that caused him to attack him? Blu noticed that the Scarlet Macaw held a small log in his wing. This must of been the object he struck Blu in the spine with. The Scarlet Macaw began to dive after Blu, he held the log firmly in his wing. Blu knew he only had a few seconds to react. Blu jumped up to his talons and dove out of the Scarlet Macaws attack. Blu rolled on the ground and brought himself to his talons once again. The Scarlet Macaw slammed the log on the ground, what was supposed to hit Blu but didn't know since he dodged the bird's attack. In mere seconds Blu turned towards the Scarlet Macaw and ran towards him, clenching his wing in a fist and striking the Scarlet Macaw across the side of his face, all in 1 movement. Blu had brought the Scarlet Macaw to his knees with his attack, Blu used this to his advantage. Blu grabbed the Scarlet Macaws face and slammed it against his knee with force, causing the Scarlet Macaw to fall back in pain.

"What the hell, why did you attack me with that log," Blu asked that Scarlet Macaw that now wiped away the blood that ran out of his nostrils with his wing. The Scarlet Macaw laughed and smiled at Blu. He struggled to push himself back up onto his talons. It took the scarlet Macaw about 10 seconds to get back up onto his talons so Blu knows he had hurt him badly.

"Jewel will be mine," the Scarlet Macaw told Blu, not answering his question. Blu assumed that this Scarlet Macaw wanted Jewel for some reason, but Blu wasn't going to let him have her.

"You think that Jewel likes you," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu chuckling. "She's a hore, She had sex with me willingly." Blu stared into the Scarlet Macaws eyes, taking in what he had just said.

"Is this her old boyfriend or something. But why would he be attacking him? I know that he likes her but shouldn't he be happy since she's happy. Or does he only like Jewel for her body. Blu found a wave of anger starting to stir within him. He clenched his teeth together and balled his wing into a fist.

"your lying! Jewel would never be with a bird like you!" Without wasting another second the Scarlet Macaw clenched his wing into a fist and ran towards Blu charging his wing at him. This attack wasn't that fast so Blu had enough time to counter. When the bird's fist was about to meet the side of Blus face he caught it and punched the Scarlet Macaw in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. The Scarlet Macaw fell to the ground of the artificial jungle, spitting up blood on the ground. He wiped his wing across his beak and began to push himself back up on his talons. In about 15 seconds the Scarlet Macaw was successful in getting up on his talons but he wasn't successful in winning the fight he had started.

"you haven't seen the last of me," the Scarlet Macaw choked out through his pain. "I'll be back." Without saying another word the Scarlet Macaw used every little bit of strength that he had left to lift himself off the ground and fly up towards the air vent. Blu looked up at him, not trying to stop him. The Scarlet Macaw dove into the air vent, disappearing immediately. Blu dropped to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. he stopped staring up at the air vent and turned to face the door.

"Jewel where are you?"

Jewel breathed in and out to fast she thought she was about to pass out. She dropped to her knees, sinking further into the soft bird sized bed.

" I'm going to be a mother?" Jewel said to herself as many questions ran through her mind. "I'm going to be a mother? Blus going to be a father? what will Blu say and will he take the role of being a father." Jewels brain flooded to the brim with thoughts. Not very soon after Jewel began to cry, not tears of sadness but tears of pure stress.

"Wow you look pretty stressed out," Tulio said to Jewel "I think i have something for that." Tulio sat back down in his computer chair and opened his computer desk drawer. He always kept this handy drug in hi computer drawer and a needle next to it. He grabbed these to objects and combined them. Tulio stuck the needle into the drug and began to extract it from the bottle. Once he had taken enough of the drug out of the bottle and into the needle he placed back into the drawer gently and closed the drawer. He got from the computer chair and began to walk slowly towards Jewel "this might hurt a little," Tulio warned Jewel as he got closer to her. Jewel wasn't paying attention to Tulio, she was to busy trying to answer questions that flooded her brain. So she was suprised when a sharp and pointy object poked into her side. The pain only lasted a few seconds but when Tulio injected her with the drug she immediatly noticed something weird happening to her. She didn't know how to describe it but it felt amazing. Tulio put the needle on his computer desk next to him and picked up Jewel. He rubbed his fingers through her fethery crown, trying to sooth her. " Im going to take you back to Blu now ao you can tell him the big news. Oh and i am 100 percent sure that you are going to have kids. I ran a scan to see if there was any type of life in the black dots in your stomach and it turns out there is. You are going to have triplets." Jewel would have been suprise, she probably would have burst into tears. But this drug was doing something to her, she wasn't even listening to Tulio. Tulio opened the door and exited the X-ray room, walking out into the hallway. Tulio walked down the hallway swiftly. Not that there was a reason to he just wanted to get to the breeding chambe quickly because he hadn't had breakfast either and was pretty hungry himself. As Tulio approached the door that lead to the Breading chamber he began to slow down his walking pace. When he reached the door he leaned over and placed down Jewel in front of it. Tulio grabbed the keycard that layed around his neck and swiped it trough the credit card swiper. The door made the familiar beep sound as Tulio twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Jewel clumsily walked into the artificial jungle, tripping over her own talons a bit "whenever your wing heals and your children are born you won't have to stay here anymore," Tulio told Jewel before slamming door, leaving Jewel in the artificial jungle.

#

The sound of a door close caused Blu to get back up on his talons. He hadn't been paying attetion to the door so he didn't who came in or who exited. Blu was just staring at the ground of the artificial jungle, relaxing.

"Jewel," Blu found himself saying immediatly. I mean who else would it be.

"Blu." Blu heard the sound of a female voice respond to him. He let out a sigh of relief. Jewel had finally returned in what seemed like forever. Blu immediately Flew in the air and eyed the door. He smiled as he saw Jewel, standing in front of the door. He dove down towards Jewel, landing a few feet away from her. "Oh my god Jewel there you are where have you been," Blu asked Jewel.

"Oh Blu I missed You so much," Jewel said to Blu, not answering his question. Blu knew immediately that something wasn't right about Jewel. The way she swirled Her words together and the way she stumbled over her talons as she slowly walked towards Blu.

"Is she drugged," Blu questioned himself. Blu wasn't allowed to think for much longer before Jewel fell into his wings, Making him stumble back a little bit but Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel tightly. Blu looked up at Blu, smiling at him seductively.

"your so strong" Jewel said to Blu, she giggled a bit as she stroked his chest. Blu coudn't answer before Jewel pulled him into a kiss. Jewel forcefully stuck her tongue into his mouth, joining hers with his. Jewel grabbed Blus wing and placed it on her butt, forcing Blu to grope it. Blu broke off the kiss and stared at Jewel with a confusing look.

"Are u okay," Blu found himself asking Jewel.

"oh im fine," Jewel said to Blu, starting to stroke his chest again as she looked up at Blu. "But the real question is are you okay, those cuts on your face look like they hurt." Jewels face became more serious now, still stroking Blus chest. One of Blus wing wrapped around Jewels neck, Jewel still used Blus support to stand. Blus other wing wasn't grabing Jewels Butt anymore but wrapped around her waist.

"Oh I'm fine," Blu told Jewel forcing a sly smile. Jewel smiled at Blu seductively again and moved his wing down to her butt. Jewel grabbed her wings forced Blu to thrust his mid body part inwards.

"Than i geuss both of us are fine." Jewel Pulled Blu into another kiss, sticking her tongue in his beak. Blu was going to say something but found himself getting lost in the moment when Jewel forced Blu to squeeze her butt even harder. Blu noticed that Jewel began to move her wings up to his neck. Jewel wrapped her wings around Blus neck and leaned back, forcing Blu to tower over her. In a few seconds seconds the both of them fell over, making impact with the ground. Blu was going to break the kiss but Jewel held her wing over his head, holding it in place. Now Blu layed over Jewel from the actiom the Jewel just pulled, and Blu thought that Jewel knew what was going to happen. Jewel broke off the kiss and spread her legs open. She Pushed Blu beetween Her legs and grabbed his wings and put them on her shoulders. Jewel than grabbed Blus head and pulled it in towards hers, Jewel leaned in towards Blus ear. "Do me right here Blu," Jewel told Blus, whispering to him. Blu responded By pulling Jewel into a passionate kiss, slowly joining his tongue with hers. Blu thrusted inwards, causing Jewel to moan into Blus beak and wrap her wings around him. Sqeuzzing him tightly.

**Authors Note:**** Sorry for bad grammer, will start to write on my computer tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Losing A Loved One**

Reality swept over Blu once again, like a bucket of water being poured over him. He cracked his eyes open a little to see what was happening. A beam of light shot in his eyes but Blu expected. Even with his eyes closed, he saw the color of red so he knew that light shined in the room. Blu stared at Jewel who laid on top of him. A peaceful smile spread across her face. Blu was not comfy at all since he laid on the dirt of the artificial jungle. But Jewel was comfy since she sat on his feathery chest. Blu could tell by the lighting that it was around Lunch time now (12:00) and it has been around 3 hours when Blu fell asleep again for the god knows how many times today. Jewel and him had fallen asleep after they, well you know. Blu decided that it was about time that they both got up, jewel hadn't even had breakfast yet. Blu grabbed a hold of Jewel shoulders and shook her a bit. This was enough to cause Jewel to crack her eye open and observer her surroundings.

"Jewel wake up," Blu told Jewel, still shaking Jewel as he said this. Jewel rubbed his wing through Jewels feathery crown, causing her smile to deepen. She yawned and looked up Blu. But before she could do anything else, an unbearable pain pulsated through her head. She held her wing up to her head and moaned out of pain. "Is everything okay," Blu asked Jewel with a concerned look.

"That drug that Tulio gave me is really hurting my brain." Jewel said, answering Blus question from last night. But this caused another question to pop up in Blus brain.

"But why would she need to take drugs," Blu questioned himself "Is she okay." Blu tilted his head to one said, Jewel still laid on him comfortably. "Why would Tulio need to give you a drug," Blu found himself asking immediately. Jewel struggled to answer Blus question and prepared herself for the response that Blu would give her. Jewel swallowed a lump forming in the back of her throat, then began to tell Blu something, something that was going to change her life.

"Blu," Jewel said, a nervous look now spread across. Blu stared at Jewel, waiting for her response. Tears began to form in Jewels eyes. "I'm pregnant." Tears started to run down Jewels face as she wrapped her wings around Blu and hugged him tightly, pressing her head down harder into Blus chest. "We're gonna have three kids" Jewel managed to choke out through her tears. Blus beak dropped in shock. Blu looked down at Jewel who cried heavily into his chest, soaking some of his feathers. Blu would've been fine about hearing this if it wasn't for those words that the Scarlet Macaw had told him.

"She had sex with me willingly," The sound of the Scarlet Macaws voice echoed through out Blus Brain. Blu ran his wing through Jewels feathery crown, soothing her.

"Hey Jewel it's okay, it's okay everything is going to be fine," Blu told Jewel, Jewel wiped her tears and looked up at Blu.

"I thought you might leave me," Jewel said to Blu. Blu found a sly smile spreading across his face, obviously not because Jewel was crying harder than he's ever seen her cry before into his chest but because she cared about him so much. But that smile quickly faded when those familiar words of the Scarlet Macaw echoed through his brain again.

"She had sex with me willingly." These words seemed to hurt Blus ears, his ear drums felt like they might explode. He clenched his eyes shut for a second but stopped and looked down at Jewel who still hugged him tightly. Blu decided not to tell Jewel about the encounter he had with the Scarlet Macaw. Even though he should have, the last thing he wanted was Jewel to worry about him getting hurt or anyone hurting her. Blu would protect Jewel with all of his heart and his life. Blu hugged Jewel tightly and rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"I'm not going anywhere Jewel, I love you," Blu said to Jewel, kissing her on the cheek.

"i love you so much Blu," jewel said to Blu, hugging him even tighter. Jewel was hugging Blu a little bit to hard now and it was starting to get a little hard to breathe for Blu.

"Okay I think your squeezing me a little to tight now," Blu managed to choke out. Jewel laughed a bit and loosened her grip around Blu, stopping him from struggling to breathe air. Jewel stopped hugging Blu and noticed that her stomach was growling at her. She looked at the Mangoes that didn't lay far from Her and Blu. Jewel slowly got off the top of Blu and brought herself to her talons. She slowly walked over to the mangoes. Jewel noticed that there was I bite taken out of one of the mangoes and thought that it was Blu who was eating this mango but why would he stop? Jewel decided not to worry about it, I mean Blu is pretty weird sometimes. She walked over to Blus mango first and rolled it back to him. Blu now sat up from where we originally laid down. The mango slowly rolled over to him, he held out his wing as the mango rolled into it. Blu looked over to Jewel, she immediately Grabbed the mango with her talons and bit into the Mango, tearing off a huge chunk of it.

"you seem hungry," Blu said, smiling at Jewel. Jewel swallowed the mango and nodded in response. Blu grabbed the mango that laid next to him with his talons and held it up to his beak. He was about to take a bite into the mango but he stopped when he heard a banging sound above him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that it was coming from the air vent. He dropped the mango and brought himself up to his talons. Blu immediately thought that it was that same Scarlet Macaw, coming back for his revenge. But Blu wouldn't let him take Jewel, Blu wouldn't let him do anything to Jewel. Jewel stared at Blu with a concerned look on her face as she swallowed a piece of mango.

"who's that," Jewel asked Blu. Jewel obviously thought that Blu wouldn't actually know who was coming through the air vent, I mean it's not like he can see trough walls. But Blu had a pretty good idea. Blu didn't respond to Jewel as he prepared for the worst. But to Blus surprise He saw Rafael fly into the breeding chamber. Rafael looked around the artificial jungle for what he guessed was Blu or Jewel.

"Oh hey Rafael," Jewel said while swallowing another piece of mango. Blu looked at Rafael with a confused look.

"Hey Rafael, what are you doing here," Blu asked Rafael. Rafael didn't bother to to answer Blus question.

"Blu come over here I need to have an urgent conversation with you," Raphael said in a worried tone. Without wasting another second Rafael Began to fly over to the hollow, disappearing out of sight. Blu looked at Jewel with a confused look but Blu noticed that Jewel smiled at him.

"Go talk to him, he sound like he's worried and needs a friend to talk to," Jewel told Blu while biting into her mango again "I'll be fine." Blu looked at Jewel as she swallowed another piece of her mango.

"I'll be back soon," Blu said before lifting off the ground and flying towards the hollow where Rafael had went. He sped through several trees before he arrived at the hollow but to Blus surprise Rafael stood nowhere in sight. A concerned look spread across Blus face as he landed on the branch outside the hollow. He began to walk inside the hollow but still didn't see Rafael at all "Rafael," Blu found himself calling out to Rafael, his voice echoed through out the inside of the tree. Blu didn't stay conscious for much longer before large solid object hit him in the back of the skull with extreme force. Blu quickly noticed that the world around him quickly faded to black. He couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was watch the world around him quickly fade to black as he tripped over his own talons. Blu fell to the ground, making impact with the floor of the tree. Black quickly covered the rest of the world, greeting Blu with only darkness as he fell unconscious. Rafael stepped over, looking down at him. He held a large log in his wing, now the top of it had some blood on it.

"don't worry Blu," Rafael said to Blu "I'm going to make Blu be the one to bring Jewel to me."

#

Blu woke up in a room. He didn't recognize this room so he knew he probably wasn't in the facility anymore. A dim light lit up the big room that he was in. He struggled to escape the wall that he was tied to with rope. His wings and his talons were tied to the wall so his head hunched over. The light lit up a small circle around him but he couldn't see anything in the distance. Blus head ached, he felt the feeling of cold dried blood down his neck. But suddenly Blu found a purple light glowing in the distance. He was looking at the ground so when he saw this purple light glowing in the darkness it surprised him. The purple light was growing bigger, it was coming towards him. He heard the rustling of footsteps in the darkness so Blu guessed that someone held this purple object. When this purple object was about to enter the circle of light Blu noticed that it was a needle.

"What do u want from me," Blu asked the stranger who was carrying the needle. Suddenly a bird stepped into the light. Blus beak dropped as he realized who it was.

"Rafael what are you doing?" Rafael stepped towards Blu with the needle pointing towards him. But Blu noticed something different about Rafael eyes. He couldn't see his pupils. It was almost like there was clouds covering his pupils. Blu knew that something was wrong with Rafael immediately. "Rafael stop this isn't you." Rafael put his wing up to his mouth and shushed Blu as he continued to walk towards him.

"just try to stand still Blu, everything will be over in a second and in the end Jewel will be mine." another bird walked in beside Rafael. Blus eyes widened with horror as he saw this bird. It was the same Scarlet Macaw that attacked him in the morning. Blu didn't stare at the Scarlet Macaw but still stared at Rafael.

"what did you do to him," Blu said furiously to the Scarlet Macaw "What did you do to him!" Blu said shouting at him this time. The scarlet Macaw cracked an evil smile at Blu, chuckling a little bit.

"I made some improvements on your friend here," the Scarlet Macaw started "he no longer listens to anyone except me." Blu looked at the needle that contained the glowing purple substance in fear.

"he's going to do the same to me," Blu thought. Blu didn't worry about himself that much but his first concern was Jewel.

"Jewel will be mine." Blu thought about the words that the Scarlet Macaw had told him in there first encounter.

"Insert the needle into him," the Scarlet Macaw told Rafael. These words made Blus heart jump into his throat. He looked at Rafael who leaned over and placed the needle on the ground. The Scarlet Macaw turned around and leaned into the darkness for about 3 seconds before standing straight again. He turned around and his smile deepened as Blus Horror expression became more serious.

"Here you go Rafael," The scarlet Macaw handed Rafael a log. Immediately Blu noticed the blood at the top of the log. Blus heart bet faster than it's ever done before. When Blu fell in love with Jewel, it bet fast but the feeling that he was going to lose Jewel, it bet even faster. Not because he was happy but because he was about to have a goddamn heart attack. Rafael gripped The log tight in one hand and began to walk towards Blu. Blu struggled to break free. Blu didn't bother trying to talk to Rafael, he wouldn't listen. When Rafael reached Blu the Scarlet Macaw looked at him dead in the eye, staring into hi soul. "Jewel will be mine." These words could make there way to Blus ears for a few seconds before Rafael swung the log at Blus head. In mere seconds The log made impact with the side of Blus head. The familiar darkness Began to take over the world around him. Blu hung his head low as he began to close his eyes. The darkness filled up the rest of the world around him, leaving him alone with his thougts.

"I'm sorry Jewel," Blu thought to himself "I'm so sorry."

#

Jewel walked up the colorful sticks that led up to the tree where the hollow was. These sticks were put here by the creator of this breeding chamber. Jewel had to use these sticks because her wing was injured, not allowing her to fly. She was concerned about Blu, he told her that he would be back soon and yet it's been 30 minutes since he left to go talk to Rafael. She hurried up the steps, Her talons wrapping around them. Jewel didn't hear any commotion nearby and once she didn't hear anything when She was about to reach the branch outside the hollow she knew something was wrong. She could just sense it. Jewels talon stepped on the branch as she brought her other talon up onto the branch. She turned over and peered into the hollow, and to her surprise no one was there. Yes she thought that something was wrong but she didn't actually think that hollow was going to be empty. Jewels breathing began to change. She took quick and small breaths of air. She stepped into the hollow examining it. She didn't see any sign of Blu but what was about to be the most fearful moment of Jewels life approached quickly. Jewels eyes widened in horror as she leaned over. She looked at the tiniest drip of blood that laid on the floor of the Hollow. She found herself choking something out through her fearful voice.

"Blu"

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took a day for this chapter to come out, I was just really busy yesterday and I was also busy today so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Brainwashed**

Blu woke up, still strapped to the bumpy wall with old rope. The rope dug into the brick wall, making it hard for Blu to escape. Blu didn't wake up being scared this time, he wasn't scared that he was tied to the wall, he wasn't scared that he didn't know where he was or that he didn't know who kidnapped him. The flames within his eyes burned with anger, he wanted to know who had taken him. He didn't feel love anymore, any feeling within him that contained joy was now gone. This wasn't the same Blu anymore. He couldn't remember any happy memories in his life, he couldn't remember most of his memories at all. He couldn't remember Linda, Rafael, Nico, Pedro or Jewel. He couldn't remember any of his loved ones. Blu heard the sound of something scrapping, this brought his head up straight. He looked into the darkness but was surprised when he realized, there was no darkness. He could see right through it like it wasn't dark in the room at all, which it wasn't for him. Even though the only light that lit up the room was that small light that hung over him, he could still see into the darkness. He noticed a Scarlet Macaw Walk towards him slowly But Blu didn't think that The Scarlet Macaw knew he saw him through the darkness.

"The Scarlet Macaw over there come untie me now! Or else you will forget it," Blu told the Scarlet Macaw, thinking that he was the one who had captured him. The Scarlet Macaw stopped walking and opened his eyes in surprise.

"how did he know who I was," the Scarlet Macaw thought to himself "this potion was supposed to wipe his memories, and even if it didn't wipe his memories, how could he have seen who was approaching him. Not even he could see through the dark. But the Scarlet Macaw began to walk towards the blue Spix Macaw as a smile began to spread of his face. It's not like it mattered anyways, the Scarlet Macaw had brainwashed him after all and was in his control, right? The Scarlet Macaw held a strange Black device in his hand, he gripped it tightly so this device must be important to him. This device was round and had a large black button in the middle of it. The Scarlet Macaw stepped into the circle of light, eyeing the blue Macaw in the eye with curiosity.

"interesting," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu. He noticed something different from Blu that hadn't happened when he used the potion on Rafael. There wasn't clouds covering his pupils. His eyes use to be a soft chocolate brown but now his Iris was a dark blood red, his Pupil was still black. The Scarlet Macaw stopped eyeing Blu when he heard a loud and forceful scrapping sound. The scarlet Macaws eyes focused on Blus wing immediately, the Scarlet Macaws eyes widened with horror as he realized what was happening. Blu was ripping the bricks out of the wall that he was strapped to, pretty quickly. The Scarlet Macaw stood still in complete shock as he stared at Blu, He clenched his eyes as he put all of his strength in trying to break free. In a few seconds Blu ripped out the brick from his wall, setting his wings free. The Scarlet Macaw didn't do anything, he just stared at the blue Macaw in amazment. A few seconds later he freed his talons to. He fell off the wall, landing on the stone ground. He breathed in heavily since he had used all of his strength in that very moment. But quickly after he looked over to the Scarlet Macaw who stood a few feet away from Blu. But Before the Scarlet Macaw could make an act to defend himself, Blu grabbed him by the throat with his wing and lifted him off the ground, stopping him from breathing. He lifted the Scarlet Macaw a great amount off the ground not saying anything to him, Blu tightened the grip around his neck, causing the Scarlet Macaws eyes to widen. The Scarlet Macaw realized that he still held the black device in his wing. He pressed the large black button in the middle of the device, causing Blu to drop the Scarlet Macaw in a wave of pain. The Scarlet Macaw hit the stone ground, landing on his side. He rubbed his wing on his throat, there was a mark on it because Blu had choked him so hard. Blu brought his wings to his head in pain as he dropped to his knees. The veins in his head now glowed purple. In a few seconds the purple substance stopped glowing in Blus veins. He let out a sigh of relief but quickly noticed an anger beginning to stir within him. Blu got up from his knees and onto his talons. He looked at the Scarlet Macaw who still laid on the stone ground with an angry look. The Scarlet Macaw struggled to get up to his talons, He used the support of his wing to push himself up off the ground. Finally he made it up off his knees in about 10 seconds. He stared at Blu with an angry look.

"Can you just talk for a second," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu angrily. Blu looked back at him with an angry look.

"What did you do to me," Blu asked, not answering his question. The Scarlet Macaw held the black device in front of Blu, making sure he could see it.

"You see this," the Scarlet Macaw threatened "I can make your head explode if I wanted." Blu stared at the Scarlet Macaw with a more curios look now.

"Why didn't he just kill me with that thing," Blu thought to himself "he needs me for something."

"what do you want," Blu asked the Scarlet Macaw. The Scarlet Macaw cracked a sly smile and stopped showing Blu the device.

"i need you to do me a favor," the Scarlet Macaw started with his agreement. The Scarlet Macaw made sure to keep a nice grip on his handy device, just in case. "i need you to capture this beautiful bird for me, she's the love of my life. Her name is Jewel.

"her?" Blu said in a sarcastic confused voice "I thought it would be a guy." Blu chuckled to himself a little. The Scarlet Macaw stared at him with an unimpressed look as Blu laughed to himself.

"I'm serious," The scarlet Macaw said to Blu.

"And I'm serious," Blu said the Scarlet Macaw, laughing to himself even harder as he hunched over.

"But she really is an angel," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu, guessing that he would probably make another gay joke. Blu stopped hunching over and stood up straight now. He became more serious as he realized that he was still under control by this Scarlet Macaw and his little device. He tried to think of a bird named Jewel and surprisingly he found a memory of Jewel, and it was actually a happy memory. It was when they mated for the first time. He denied himself from accessing any happy memories. The only happiness he would allow himself was from killing or from hurting people by making jokes like that. Blu thought to himself as he formed a plan.

"This guy must really like Jewel," Blu thought "maybe before I take anything into consideration I can piss this guy off a little.

"Oh yeah Jewel, I remember her," Blu said with a smile to the Scarlet Macaw. The scarlet Macaw opened his eyes in surprise.

"How did he remember Jewel," the Scarlet Macaw thought to himself "the potion was supposed to wipe his memory." The Scarlet Macaw began to think that the potion didn't work on Blu like it worked on Rafael.

"Yea, the sex was pretty good," Blu told the Scarlet Macaw, trying to piss him off. The Scarlet Macaw looked at him with somewhat of an angry but also confused look.

"Anyways has I was saying, I n-" the Scarlet Macaw tried to talk again but was interrupted by Blu, bragging about sex with Jewel

"Oh yea she really was a screamer," Blus smile deepened as he said this " You should have heard her scream my name" Blu said as he cupped his wing around his mouth, trying to make his voice louder. He tried to make his best girl voice to piss off the Scarlet Macaw even more

"Oh Blu faster, faster, don't stop go faster," Blu said, trying his best to sound like Jewel. He laughed at the Scarlet Macaws angry expression "you should have seen how tight she wrapped her wings around me when I finished," Blu said bragging. He pointed his wing at the Scarlet Macaw as he spoke now." And you wanna know where I finished," Blu said to the Scarlet Macaw "I finished in her pus-"

"Enough!" The Scarlet Macaw shouted at Blu, startling him a little "I don't care about how good the sex is, soon she will be mine and if you don't help me, I'll kill you." Blu stopped annoying the Scarlet Macaw and took things seriously when he knew he had achieved his goal. Blu had for surely pissed this guy off. Blus smile faded into a more serious look now.

"Right, so what do you need me to do again," Blu said to the Scarlet Macaw. The scarlet Macaw smiled as he realized that this bird might actually listen.

"I need you to capture this bird for me, she lives in the bird facility not far from here. I want to watch you capture her, I want to see the shocked expression on her face when she sees her old mate." the Scarlet Macaw told Blu, hoping that he wouldn't pull something stupid this time. Blu looked at the Scarlet Macaw with curiosity. Even though seeing the shocked expression on Jewels face would satisfy him but he wanted something from the Scarlet Macaw.

"What would I get in return," Blu asked the Scarlet Macaw.

"If you do this from me I'll set you free from this potion and you can kill all you want," the Scarlet Macaw said lying. He knew that if he removed the potion, it would probably also remove anything from his body that wanted to kill. Blu thought to himself. He didn't care about losing Jewel, he could barely even remember her. Except from the sex.

"I guess I'll do it, why noy." The scarlet Macaw smiled at Blu as he realized that Blu just excepted his offer.

"I am really going to enjoy this," the Scarlet Macaw said to himself. Blu looked at him as a smile spread across his face.

"please," Blu started "I'll probably enjoy it more."

**Authors Note: Sorry if you got offended by the gay jokes, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I don't have anything against gay people and I'm sorry if I offended you. Hope you enjoyed reading. **


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**To Break A Curse**

**But to shatter ones heart**

**The final chapter to part 1 of this story**

The Scarlet Macaw walked around in the air vent, Blu followed behind him quickly. An anger stirred within him. He just wanted this to be over. He didn't care about Jewel, he didn't care about any of his previous friends or loved ones. The Macaw eyed Blu in the corner of his eye, making sure he didn't try anything funny. He still held the black device in his wing. They couldn't both fly in the air vent so they had to walk through it and it was starting to get awkward. Silence filled the air, the only sound was the sound of the birds talons walking against the air vent. Blu began to whistle to break the silence. The Scarlet Macaw noticed this and stopped in his tracks. Blu stared at the back of the Scarlet Macaws head in confusion. The Scarlet Macaw turned around and looked at Blu with a kind of angry expression.

"What are you doing," the Macaw asked Blu, starring him in the eye. Blu looked at the Scarlet Macaw with an even more confused look now. Blu stopped whistling as he answered the Macaws question.

"I'm whistling," Blu explained "ever heard of it?" The Scarlet Macaws face became more angrier.

"Of course I've heard of it," the scarlet macaw said to Blu, trying not to sound stupid "but why are you whistling now," the Macaw asked Blu. Blu knew the actual reason of why he did it.

"Because it sounds nice." Blu began to whistle again to show an example. The Scarlet Macaw rolled his eyes at Blu, showing that he was tired of it. But that didn't make Blu stop.

"Just be queit," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu "I wanna see the surprised look on Jewels face when she sees you and I'll be watching in the distance." A smile spread across Blus face as he heard these words come out of the Macaws beak.

"you wanna know something," Blu said as he leaned against the wall of the air vent " I always hated Jewel." The scarlet Macaw stared at Blu with a concerned look. "She always talked about freedom as if she knows what freedom is," Blu told the Scarlet Macaw. The Macaw smiled at Blu.

"well soon you won't have to worry about her," He told Blu. Blu forced a short ans small laugh as he pushed himself off the wall of the air vent. He walked pass the Scarlet Macaw, bumping into him a little.

"yeah, I'm glad."

Blu walked ahead of the macaw but quickly stopped when they both noticed a gap of light shine through the vent. Blu looked though it and saw the main center of the facility, where all the birds were. But Tulio was no where to be seen, there were only his workers in there. But it's not like Blu cared.

"it looks like somone teared through it," the Scarlet Macaw said to Blu. Blu nodded, he didn't care about who teared though it. He just cared about what they left behind. Blu leaned over and picked up a sharp piece of metal off the floor of the air vent with his wing. this metal was the same shape as the gap in the wall of the air vent. A vicious smile spread across Blus face as he gripped this piece of sharp metal, causing blood to run down the blade as it cut deep into Blus wing. His smile deepened.

"This will be the weapon I use to kill her," Blu said to himself " and i will enjoy every second of it."

#

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Tulio told Linda as she creid heavily. Linda wiped the tears away that ran down her face. "I don't think it woukd have been smugglers, I have hired more gaurds and we've been on high security, maybe he just went away for a little bit." Linda stopped facing the ground of the breeding chamber and looked up at Tulio.

"Then why didn't he bring Jewel with him!" Tulio avoided Lindas stern gaze.

"Look, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Tulio said to Linda, trying to calm her. Linda wioed the tears away from her eyes.

"I hope your right Tulio," Linda told him. Tulio forced a smile and put his arm around Linda as they both began to walk to the exit of the breeding chamber.

"I wonder how Jewel feels," Linda thought to herself.

#

"It's been 2 days since Blu has disappeared, will he ever be back, It's not like him to leave all of the sudden" Jewel thought to herself as she creid in her nest.

"something happened to him I just know it." Jewel then thought back to the time when Blu had told her something.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blu had told Jewel as he creid. His wings wrapped around her

"I just know it," Jewel told herself. "Am I going to have to raise the kids by myself." Jewels asked herself many questions. But the question she asked the most was where is Blu. "Maybe I should ask Rafael he might know," Jewel said. But she just coudn't stop crying and she didn't want anyone to see her like this. But suddenly the sound of leaves rustling outside the hollow was brought to her attention. Jewel really wanted to think it was Blu but her hopes weren't that high. She opened her eyes and looked up. Greeted by nothingness. The sound of leaves rustling broke the silence once again. This time Jewel thought it might actaully be something or somone. She wiped the tears off her face as she began to slowly work herself out of her nest. The eggs inside Jewels were starting to get bigger so she coudn't move that fast. The rustling of leaves became louder, this caused Jewel to move a little faster. When Jewel finally made it to her talons, she began to walk to the exit of the hollow. She wrapped her wings around her stomach as she approached the exit of the hollow. The light shined in through the hollow, shooting into her eyes. Jewels talon stepped out of the hollow and onto the branch outside of it. Jewel stepped out onto the branch as the light washed over her. Suddenly a big impact on the branch made it shake up and down, causing Jewel to close her eyes in fear and hold her wings up in front of her as if somone was going to attack her. But no one attacked her. Jewel let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes. But her beak dropped in shock when she realized who it was.

"Blu?" Jewel put her wings down by her side. A smile spread across Jewels face but she was also angry " Blu were have you be-" Jewel stopped when she noticed something irregular about Blu. Blu stared at the branch, hiding his face. The first thing that Jewel noticed was the blood red soaked feathers on his wing. The blade he held in his hand dripped blood. Jewel also noticed the evil smile that spread across his face. Jewels smile quickly faded into a concern look for the bird she loved.

"Blu," Jewel said in a more concerned voice. Blu looked up and stared at Jewel. Jewels eyes widened in fear. She covered her beak with her wing. Blus eyed took Jewels attention. His eyes were no longer a chocolate brown, they were now a dark, demonic red. Jewel knew. When Blu stared into Jewels eyes, he felt a wave of memories come back to him. There were bad memories but most of them were good memories. BLU WOUDN'T ALLOW JEWEL TO GIVE HIM HAPPINESS. Blu chuckled to himself.

"Blu?" He said to Jewel. He noticed the concerned look on her face "Blu's dead." Jewel stared in a more frightened look at Blu now. She knew it was Blu. It didn't matter the way he acted, it didn't matter if his eyes were a different color. Jewel could tell that this was the love of her life.

"Who did this to you Blu," Jewel asked the Male Spix Macaw, the bird she loved. Blus smile quickly faded and an angry expression began to grow on his face.

"What do you mean what happened to me," Blu thought to himself " I've always wanted to kill you, I've always wanted to kill. I've never loved you." But Blus smile quickly came back as he thought of this. Blu stared at Jewel. There was something about staring at Jewel that brought out happiness within him, so Blu tried to avoid looking at Jewel.

"You think I ever liked you Jewel." These words broke Jewels heart.But. She tried to keep her heart together. This wasn't Blu who was speaking to her. But it was Blu who was standing in front of her. This hurt Blu to say these words. This hurt Blu to look at Jewels heart broken expression. NO IT DIDN'T HURT BLU. HE LOVED IT. Blu clenched his eyes shut as the to sides fought against eachother. "I never liked you and I never loved you," Blu said to Jewel furiously.

"Blu this isn't you!" Jewels screamed at Blu.

"YOU NEVER KNEW ME!" Blu screamed back. Making Jewel jump back a little. He noticed that Jewel began to cry. Blu felt tears began to form in his eyes. This hurt him. HE LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT.

"I know that you love me," Jewel said to Blu, steping closer to him. Jewel stared into Blus eyes and noticed something different. The red in his eyes began to fade away. This didn't last long before the red came back again.

"I. Never. loved. You." Jewel stared into Blus red eyes.

"I know you're still in there Blu." Blu began to fight with himself. The 2 sides within him struggled. He clenched the blade in his wing even harder, causing it to cut Into him deeper.

"I'm sorry Jewel," Blu said to Jewel "NO, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Blu pointed the blade covered in blood at Jewel. "When this is over you will be dead." Blu charged over to Jewel, pointing his blade at her.

"You have to stop, this isn't you," a voice said within him.

"SHE HAS TO DIE," another voice fought.

"Are you okay with this."

"IT DEOS NOT MATTER." Blu was a few inches away from Jewels throat when he stopped to Jewels silent singing.

"What is love if it's not with you, I know when your alone you feel it to. In your arms is where I long to be, Cause being with you gives me sanity. Listen to me darlin', I wake up every mornin' thinking about the way you feel. I wonder if you know it, And what good is a party if your not around, listen to me now." Jewel had her eyes close when she saw Blu charge towards her but she noticed she was singing. She thought she was dead. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Blu on his knees, in front of her. Jewel dropped to her knees aswell and noticed that Blus eyes were closed shut. This was her moment. She pulled Blu into a passionate kiss.

"No, I wasn't okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay after what I said to Jewel," Blu thought to himself "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. But I'll try. Somewhere inside me I can still feel something good." Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel. Jewel broke off the kiss and stared into Blu's eyes. She smiled as she realized that they were the soft chocolate brown that they were before. The blade fell out of Blus wing and down underneath the both of them. Falling as it got closer to the ground. But Blu quickly began to gag. He turned away from Jewel and threw up over the branch. He threw up a purple glowing substance. This burned Blus throat. In a few seconds he stopped throwing up and wiped his wing across his beak. He stared back at Jewel.

"I geuss you don't want to kiss me anymore." Blu laughed a little. Jewels smile deepened. "I'm sorry Jewel, for everything." Jewel hugged Blu again but Blu quickly stopped hugging Jewel. "Somone captured me and they also brainwashed Rafael, like he did to me. And he's here." Jewel stared at Blu with a confuse look.

"What?" The sound of somone landing on the branch made Blu look backwards. Jewel already stared behind Blu so she saw who landed on the branch. A Scarlet Macaw landed on the other side of the branch with the familiar blood covered blade in his wingthat Blu had held before. Jewel stared at the Scarlet Macaw on the other side of the branch with a confused look. She swore that she recognized this bird. Blu stared at the Scarlet Macaw in fear. He didn't want him to hurt Jewel. Jewel got up off her knees and onto her talons.

"Who are you," Jewel asked the stranger. The scarlet Macaw made a sarcastic frown.

"Oh Jewel, you don't remember me?" Jewel scanned the Macaw up and down. She recognized this bird, she just coudn't put her wing on it.

"I recognize you Jewel said." The Scarlet Macaw made an evil smile.

"So you do remember me. That's a relief because I remember you." Jewel looked at the Macaw with a confused look. But in mere seconds. She figured it out. Her heart stopped beating. She stumbled back a little bit as the memories came back to her.

"No it's not him, it can't be him," Jewel thought to herself. Blu looked back at Jewel with a scared expression.

"You don't actually no this bird, do you?" Jewel didn't answer Blus question. She just stared at the Scarlet Macaw in horror.

"It's you," Jewel choked out. Blu still looked at Jewel with frightened expression.

"Who is this," Blu asked Jewel, stepping up onto his talons.

"Blu, h-h-he took control of me," Jewel choked out. Blu looked back Jewel with confused look.

"What, what did he do to you?" The horrible memories from many years ago filled Jewels brain. She clenched her eyes closed.

"He raped me." Blu was stunned by these words. He was no longer frightened. He clenched his wing into a fist.

"I promised I woudn't let anyone hurt Jewel," Blu thought to himself. "I broke my promise"

"Do you think you deserve Jewel," another voice inside Blus head asked him in a calm tone.

"No I don't think I deserve Jewel," Blu responded to the voice in his head. "Whem this is over I'll make sure this bird is dead." Blu walked over to Jewel. He hugged her. Blu began to cry. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I'm sorry Jewel," Blu said over Jewels shoulder.

"Sorry for what." Blu didn't answer Jewels question. He stopped hugging Jewel. He turned his head to the Scarlet Macaw.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Jewel." A smile spread across the Scarlet Macaws face.

"I see the potion didn't last long. That's okay because you were gonna kill Jewel, that's not what I asked. It's okay though. Jewel will be traumatized whenever I kill you in front of her." More tears ran down Blus face. Blu dropped to his fighting stance. This was going to be a difficult fight because the branch wasn't that wide. The Scarlet Macaw pointed the blade at Blu. He charged towards him. Blu prepared for the blade to hit his head. Right when it was about to Blu ducked under that blade and attempted to strike the Scarlet Macaw in the stomach. But he stepped back. Blu quickly tried to get back up straight. But the scarlet Macaw grabbed his head an kneed Blu in the forehead, causing him to stumble backwards. Blu got up straight but coudn't defend himself fast enough from the birds next attack. He sliced the blade across Blus stomach. Blus eyes widened in horror. He covered his stomach with his wings. Trying to stop the bleeding. The blood soaked through his feathers, the bleeding wouldn't stop. He dropped to his knees in front of the Scarlet Macaw. He quickly heard steps rushing from behind him, he knew this was Jewel.

"JEWEL!" Blu screamed at her. This caused Jewel to stop in her tracks. Jewel was running to help the bird she loved. But blu didn't want to be saved by Jewel. Blu coudn't allow Jewel to get hurt again by this bird. "It's fine." Jewel stared at Blu in horror. Blu slowly got back up onto his talons. The blood dripped onto the branch. The Scarlet Macaw laughed at Blu as he got up to his talons.

"Face it, you've lost." Blu coughed up blood onto the branch. He forced a sly smile at the Scarlet Macaw. He wiped the blood of his beak, soaking his feathers with even more blood.

"I may have lost the battle, but I won't lose the war!" Blu wrapped his wings around the Scarlet Macaw and squeezed him tightly, making him unable to fly.

"What are you doing," the Scarlet Macaw asked him with a confused tone. But Jewel stared in horror at Blu. She knew what he was going to do. Blu turned his head sideways, allowing jewel to see his smile.

"Blu no," Jewel bagged Blu. Blu turned his head away from Blu. Jewel coudn't stop him. Blu threw himself and the Scarlet Macaw that he held off the branch as they fell to the ground below. Blu held the Scarlet Macaw underneath him so he would hit the ground first.

You're crazy," the Scarlet Macaw told Blu as they approached closer to the ground.

"And what's so wrong with that," Blu said as he smiled at the Scarlet Macaw.

"BLU!" Blu heard the scream of Jewel above him.

"Are you okay with this," the familiar voice asked Blu "leaving Jewel alone."

"As long as she's safe," Blu responded to the voice.

"Remember when you first met Jewel," the voice asked him. It brought Blu happiness to think about this memory.

"How coudn't I," Blu responded to the voice in his head. "It was the best moment of my life. You know, I woudn't admit it to myself but I fell in love with Jewel right at that moment."

" I can't say the same for her though," the voice responded. Blu chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, true." Blu admitted.

"But at the samba club, that's where she fell In love with you," the voice told him.

"That's where we almost kissed." The voice went silent for a little bit.

"Will you miss Linda," the voice asked Blu. Blu thought about it carefully.

"Of course I'm going to miss her, and I think she's going to miss me."

"You know you might never see her or Jewel ever again," the voice warned Blu. Blu took these words seriously.

"I know."

"So, are you okay with this." Blu looked up at Jewels horror filled face as he fell closer to the ground. This filled him with dread. He held tightly onto the Scarlet Macaw, making sure he woudn't escape.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing," Blu asked the voice with a serious tone.

"I think you're crazy." A smile spread across Blus face.

"Yeah, I'm okay with this." The voice went silent and left Blu alone with the Scarlet Macaw. The Scarlet Macaw panicked as he realized what was about to happen to him. Blu shut his eyes closed, he knew what was going to happen next, and he coudn't stop it.

"Jewel, you really are something to fight for."

**Hope you guys enjoyed part 1. part 2 coming to/Rio: dreamworld. Also sorry for annoying you with the disclaimers, I am going to delete them and stop posting them** **every time I ****don****'****t upload. I am only going to upload them if it's something serious.** **Also reveiw and tell me how you liked the story and a way you didn't like the story and i will PM you in response. Thank you all for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: The plot of this story is taken off one of my favorite shows Archer. Not the entire show though. And the villain idea was given to me from ****RiodanJaneiro97. ****Big thank to him/her**

**Chapter 9**

**A different reality?**

Out of Linda and Tulio, Jewel thought that she was the most heart broken. But maybe she just didn't understand how hurt Linda and Tulio were hurt. Jewel still had hope, but it started to fade away around the first month. Now it was approaching the second month. But she had to keep up hope, Blu would never want her to give up hope on him. But to watch Blu lay down in lifeless cracked Jewels heart into little tiny particles of dust.

*beep* *beep* Was Blu really still alive though. The heart rate monitor beeped, showing that his heart was still alive. But Blu wouldn't move his body at all. He just laid down on the hard surface of the counter, not reacting to any of his surroundings. The other birds in the area looked at Jewel who sat down next to Blu. They shot a sad stare at Her, but she didn't noticed since she stared the opposite way of them. Tulio told her that he was in a coma and he didn't know how long it would be when he wakes up. Tulio told Jewel that he thought that we were lucky and so is Blu, He could have died from his injury. Jewel let out a painful sigh.

"I wonder what he's thinking of," Jewel thought to herself, actually hoping that he thought of her. Some good news is that the Scarlet Macaw died, And that Rafael is back to normal to. He came by to see Blu last Week, he also came by to see the kids. They haven't hatched yet, but it won't be long before they do. Blu sacrificed his life for Jewel before and he did it again, but this time it didn't have a happy ending. Jewel didn't want to cry in front of all these birds, so she flew off down the hall, towards the breeding chamber. Leaving Blu alone with himself, and his thoughts.

#

The rain poured down onto Blus black Fedora hat. The Black clouds covered the moon, so no one could see it. Blu walked down the alley way, walking into a few puddles on the pavement. Bright lights filled the area, Blu was confused. This is where he was suppose to meet his partner to smoke a marijuana cigarette. Of course it was illegal, but the stress was getting to them. They are private detectives, so it can get pretty stressful sometimes. When Blu saw the lights, the first thing he thought was the cops.

"What's going on here," Blu asked the environment, not sure who was there yet. The rain soaked Blus coat. His jeans absorbed the coldness of the air. Blu approached the lights closer. He noticed to familiar figures. Neither of them were his partner, Nico. When Blu got closer to the light he realized what was happening. "No," Blu said in shock. He saw the body of his partner lay on the ground of the alley. The feathers on his chest were soaked with Blood. Blu saw a shot wound in his chest. Blu began to run towards the body, but he was blocked by a toucan. The toucan grabbed Blu by his shoulders, blocking him from going any further "Eva I swear to god I will punch you in the...genitals?" Eva looked at Blu with a confused look.

"Just let him go," Rafael told Eva. Eva let her grip go from Blu. Blu ran towards the dead body of his partner. He opened his eyes in horror as he realized that this was actually real.

"Jesus." Blu dropped to his knees as he looked at his partners lifeless face. "What happened," Blu asked Rafael.

"I don't know, we heard a gunshot and followed it and found him here." Anger began to grow within Blu.

"cops are useless," Blu thought to himself. He got up off his knees, but Blu needed these cops sometimes. They helped him get private information that he couldn't get sometimes.

"And also he had a marijuana cigarette on him, do you know anything about this," Rafael asked Blu

"Oh great," Blu said angrily to the Toucan "now you are accusing." Blu knew he was lying, but if he got caught he could have been in some big trouble.

"Come on Blu," Rafael told Blu, trying to make him admit that he was smoking this illegal.

"No you come on," Blu interrupted Rafael "Where did this guy go?"

"We lost him in the darkness, I mean it's almost pitch black outside." Blu let out a defeated moan.

"you guys are useless," Blu said to the 2 toucans.

"Come on Blu," Eva said to Blu.

"No you come on," Blu interrupted once again "you're going to help me find out who murdered my detective partner," Blu told the Toucans.

"you know," Eva started "the whole point of being a private detective is to not tell anyone," Eva said to Blu, trying to be logical.

"Eva I swear to god I will punch you across Th-" Before Blu could finish, Eva punched Blu across the face, bringing him to his knees. The water soaked into his jeans.

"Ow, son of a bitch, I mean, son of a, I mean ow, just ow." Eva forced a sly smile at Blu. Blu spit blood on the pavement. He watched the blood wash up in the rain. Blu pushed himself back up onto his talons. He wiped his wing across his beak to clean the blood off it. He stared at Eva with a surprised look.

"i deserved that," Blu told Eva. He turned to the opposite direction of the Toucans. He stared at the only light source that lit up the darkness of the night. The pink and purple lights glowed outside of the hotel, but Blu loved this place for a reason. This wasn't just a hotel, it was also a casino and had a bar and some nice food. But the hot dogs were Blus favorite. This magical place was called Dream world. And It makes sense, this place was gigantic.

"Come on," Blu said to the Toucans "I could go for a drink."

#

Blu walked in through the glass doors as he was greeted with a wide area with a bunch of tables and chairs. He was also greeted By a big stage where people would sing or do stand up comedy. On the other side of the wide area there was a bar. He walked towards the bar. It was a challenge to get there because of all the chairs that stood in the way. He pushed the chairs out of the way that didn't have birds sitting in them, but getting past the chairs where the birds sat down was really frustrating. Blu thought about how great he thought this place was, you would thunk that they would have a better way to the bar. Maybe they did and Blu just hadn't seen it before. The birds were becoming frustrated with him, interrupting them from listening to this female bird sing. Blu pushed his way through that last few chairs as he approached the bar. The familiar red crested Cardinal was cleaning a glass with a clean cloth. Blu sighed when he made it to the bar. The Cardinal noticed Blu.

"Hey Blu, how is it going." Blu sat down in the bar stool, he took of his Fedora hat and laid it on the bar.

"It's not going well Pedro," Blu told The cardinal. Pedro placed the now clean cup on the bar, thinking that Blu would order a drink of Scotch.

"Oh really? What happened," Pedro asked half concerned.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about it," Blu told Pedro in a sad tone "But I will be in the mood to talk about, something? When you get me a glass of Scotch," Blu said to Pedro. Pedro leaned under the bar and grabbed a fancy bottle of Scotch. He twisted off the cap and began pouring it into the glass. Blu turned around in his stool as he waited for Pedro to prepare his drink for him. Blu faced the stage, the previous female bird just finished singing, but Blu wasn't paying attention to the female birds voice singing. He leaned back in his chair as he prepared another bird to come on the stage and sing. Blu didn't even know if another bird was going to sing. Another female bird appeared from somewhere behind the stage.

"That bird looks like me,: Blu thought to himself. This female bird had Blu feathers like Blu, She wore a red Scarlet Dress that sparkled in the light of the stage. She wore a red lipstick on her beak, It's not like she really needed it though. Blu was extremely attracted to this bird. The notes of the song that the female Macaw sang traveled through the air towards Blus ears.

Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight  
The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names  
Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies  
Don't go away, stay another day.

Blu got lost in the view of this Beautiful female Macaw singing. The last notes of the song faded away in the air as the crowd clapped. She turned around and walked behind the stage, disappearing out of sight.

"Blu your drink's done," Pedro told Blu, trying to get his attention. Blu spun back around in his bar stool. He grabbed his drink and took a sip, then laid it back down on the bar.

"That bird kind of looked like me, didn't it Pedro." Pedro finished cleaning another glass, he placed it on the shelf behind him with the other glasses and then looked back at Blu.

"I don't know, I wasn't watching or listening." Blu rolled his eyes at Pedro and took another sip of his drink. Suddenly Blu felt a slight quick shake beside him, he looked beside him to see what It was.

"I'll have a glass of water, and don't give me any of that shitty tap water," The female Spix Macaw told Pedro. Seeing this bird caused Blu to spit in his drink, making it bubble and go over his beak. He put his drink on the bar quickly, spilling it a little. She placed one dollar on the bar which made Blu remember that he hadn't payed yet. But he didn't care about that.

"Here, I'll pay for your water," Blu told the Female Macaw. Blu reached his wing into his jean pocket and grabbed three dollars in coins. He dropped the coins on the bar, it made a clinking sound as it hit the surface of the bar.

"Pedro can you get me your finest water." Pedro looked at Blu with a confused look.

"Finest water? How fine do you think water gets," Pedro told Blu. Blu rolled his eyes once again.

"Just shut up and get her some water." Pedro grabbed the 3 dollars that Blu laid on the bar and left Jewels dollar on the bar. He reached his wing down under the bar and grabbed a nice, cold, big bottle of water. He pulled it up and placed it on top of the bar, causing the bar to shake. She smiled at Blu.

"Thanks," She told Blu. Jewel immediately thought she recognized This Bird but from where. It's almost like they had a past. But they never met before. Did they? Jewel stared at Blu with a confused look. "Hey, what's your name. I feel like I've seen you before and you kind of look like me." Blu stared with a surprised look at the bird.

"Yea, are you sure we haven't met before." Jewel shook her head.

"I don't think so." Pedro pulled the top off of the water bottle, steam ran out of the bottle into the air. Pedro grabbed a clean glass and began to pour the water into it.

"My name is Blu, Tyler Blu Gunderson." Blu smiled at The female bird.

"My name is Jewel." Blu stared into Jewels eyes. He felt like he recognized that name.

"Jewel," Blu told himself. "I think I've heard that name before.

"I think I've heard your name before," Jewel told Blu as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. They both recognized each other from what seemed like a different reality. Blu got lost in the moment for a little bit, just staring into her turquoise eyes. Blu caught himself doing this and stopped doing it. But Jewel was doing the exact same thing.

"You're really good at singing," Blu complimented Jewel. Jewels smile deepened.

"Thanks, But it kind of makes my throat dry." Blu stopped staring at Jewel and stared at the poured glass of water that sat next to her.

"Your water is there," Blu pointed out. Jewel turned towards her glass of water, a surprised look spread across her face when she saw it.

"Oh," She said "i didn't even see it." Jewel chuckled a little before grabbing the glass off cold water and taking a sip, so cold that it sent shivers through her wing. She placed the glass back on the bar after she had drunken a nice amount of the water.

"Wow," Jewel said "That's the best water I've ever had, Usually I don't get good water."

"Well I think you should," Blu told her "I think you deserve it for that voice of yours." Jewel smiled at Blu in response.

"Hey Pedro, Can you get me a bottle of Scotch, The same bottle you just poured in my drink." Pedro's eyes widened in surprised, but they quickly went back to there normal state. He actually wasn't that surprised. He knew Blu did love Scotch.

"Okay, But That's going to be 23 dollars." Blus beak dropped.

"23 dollars," Blu said loudly as he picked up his glass of Scotch. "How expensive is this," Blu asked Pedro. Pedro rolled his eyes

"Please, it's not like you can't afford," Pedro told Blu. Blu half agreed. Plus, he wanted to look cool in front of this gorgeous bird named Jewel. Blu sighed and reached into his pocket, but this time he didn't grab cash just in his pocket, he grabbed his wallet where he kept his bills. Blu unfolded his wallet and reached his wing into it, grabbing 25 dollars. He threw onto the bar and folded his wallet back up. He fitted his wallet back into his jean pocket and leaned back into his stool. This Beautiful glass of Scotch that now laid on the bar in front of him was his.

"Um, Blu," Jewel started "I don't really drink alcohol," Jewel told Blu. It's not that she didn't like the taste of it, She just didn't feel safe drinking alcohol with what seemed to be a stranger, like maybe these 2 were working together and trying to lore me in and drug my drinks and trying to take advantage of me. Jewel thought that she was over thinking a little bit. I mean, Jewel did drink the water that Blu had ordered for her and she hadn't felt any weird signs yet.

"You're free to have some," Blu told her "But I was actually getting this for myself." Jewels eyes widened in surprise.

"Yourself," She said confusingly to Blu.

"No myself," Blu told her "Well, I guess you could use yourself to." Jewel giggled at Blu, She stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I guess you must really like Scotch then," Jewel informed Blu. Blu stopped staring at Jewel and stared down at his bottle of scotch that laid on top of the bar.

"I guess you could say that," Blu responded to Jewels. For some reason, Blu had somehow convinced Jewel to have a glass.

"Can I have some," Jewel asked Blu politely. Blu stared back up at Jewel, now facing away from the bottle of Scotch.

"Do you want some?" Jewels smile deepened as she heard these words come out of Blus mouth.

"I guess one glass couldn't hurt,":she said, answering Blus question.

"I guess you're right," Blu said as he pulled off the top on the bottle of Scotch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Not the best timing**

Blu's hotel room was at the top of Dreamworld (the hotel/ casino) because that's where the most expensive rooms are. Blu got paid a lot for being a private detective, but it's not like he always did his job. To be honest, he mostly goofs around. Blu struggled to twist the doorknob since he and Jewel have know drunken about 3 quarters of the big bottle of Scotch. Blu still held The bottle of Scotch in his left-wing. It had been a long trip up the stairs, A trip of falling and laughing. Blu and Jewel didn't know why they were laughing so much, Probably because of how much they were falling. What happened to just one drink. Blu finally twisted the doorknob to his room, causing the door to open slowly. The cold air inside his room Blew into his face, making him close his eyes for a few seconds. He stumbled into the room with his eyes closed. Causing him to trip over his talons and fall on the floor of his room. The thud of Blu hitting the floor of his room sent a shake throughout his room. Jewel giggled and quickly followed behind Blu, But she didn't fall on the ground like Blu.

"Get up," Jewel told Blu, trying to contain her laughs within her. Blu laughed with his faced pushed up against the floor. He pushed himself off the ground with the bottle of Scotch still In his wing. He got back up on his talons in a few seconds. He dropped the scotch on the floor as it made a clunk sound. He stumbled over to his bed and fell onto it.

"It's so soft," Blu told himself and Jewel. Blu's body sunk into the bed. Jewel fell onto the bed, landing next to him.

"You're right," Jewel said to him. Blu crawled up further on the bed so instead of laying on it, he could just sit on it. Blu's face became more serious.

"Jewel, Today has been a pretty shitty day," Blu told Jewel truthfully, even though he was drunk. Jewel also sat up on the bed, She turned her head to face Blu.

"Why is that," Jewel said with a confused look. Blu let out a sigh. He turned his head towards Jewel. He stared into Jewel's turquoise eyes.

"My partner died today, And I said I would find who would kill him. But look at what I'm doing now. I'm just fucking around with this awesome Bird I met." Jewels face became more confused as he said this.

"Partner," Jewel said confusingly. Blu then remembered that he hadn't told Jewel that he was a private detective, And he also remembered that he left his Fedora hat on the bar. He turned his face away from Jewel.

"Dammit that was my favorite hat," Blu muttered to himself.

"What," Jewel said to Blu, She knew Blu said something but she didn't hear him clearly.

"I am a private detective, My partner got shot and Murdered." A surprised look spread across Jewels face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry to hear that," Jewel said to Blu. Blu sighed and turned his head back towards Jewel. "But I thought that the point of Being a private detective was not to tell anyone." Blu opened his beak as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out of his beak. He turned away from Jewel ashamed about what he just told her.

"Clever bird," Blu thought to himself. Jewel tapped Blu's shoulder which caused him to turn his head back over to her.

"I use to be a private detective," Jewels told Blu honestly. Blu's eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect that.

"WHAT?" Jewel smiled at the reaction that Blu had given her.

"Yep, but they fired me because I'm a girl and they thought that I was too weak for the Job, My boss retired and we then got a new boss. Turns out he doesn't like women. So then I got into singing, but I don't really make that much money." Blu was surprised about What Jewel had just told him.

"Well I think that your voice is amazing," Blu told Jewel honestly. Jewels smile deepened.

"Really," She asked Blu, seeing if he was being serious.

"Really," Blu responded To Jewels question. Jewel scooched closer to Blu. She stared into his eyes, Blu did the same. Blu's beak approached Jewels. Jewel didn't seem to mine. But Blu stopped When he heard a slight bouncing and ticking sound. Blu turned his face away from Jewels. This voice sounded familiar. He examined the floor of his room, looking for anything that could have made the sound. And suddenly he found something. Something that made his heart jump into his throat. It was a small odd-shaped green object that ticked silently. Blu feared for his and Jewels life.

"MotherFUCKER," Blu screamed at the top of his lungs. He wrapped his wings around Jewel tightly, making sure that he wouldn't let her go. He threw himself off the side of the bed with Jewel in his wings. They landed on the opposite side of the bed where the Green object wasn't. Blu'd bed was pretty close to the wall so when he landed on the other side of it, He and Jewel didn't have much space. Blu was able to fit his nightstand in the small area though, with his alarm clock on it.

"What's going on," Jewel asked Blu, But her question then got answered. And not by Blu. A huge explosion made the floor that they were on in the hotel shake. The sound echoed throughout the night. The explosion Blu up the other half of Blu room, sending chips of wood flying everywhere. Blu's ears filled with a loud high pitched ringing sound. He covered his ears with his wings, trying to make the sound stop. Blu thought his eardrums might explode. Blu looked at Jewel but his vision was blurry. He saw her beak move so he knew that Jewel was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't hear her over the ringing sound. Suddenly the sound from the real world began to fill his ears again.

"Blu what the hell was that," Jewel screamed at Blu, waiting for his response.

"Goddamn grenade," Blu shouted in response. Blu tried to think of what to do in this situation. He looked at the nightstand and an idea appeared in his head, Well it wasn't really an idea. "Jewel grab the gun in my nightstand," Blu commanded her.

"You have a gun in your nightstand," Jewel said surprisingly "Why do you keep a gun in there." Blu rolled his eyes at Jewel.

"Jewel can you please ask me more questions, my name is actually the Fortune teller," Blu told Jewel sarcastically "Just grab the gun in the nightstand!" Jewel sighed and did as she was told. She struggled to turn around to the nightstand do to the space that she had. When she finally did turn, she pulled open the small drawer of the nightstand. She reached her wing inside the drawer, not looking as she tried to find the gun inside it. Suddenly she rubbed her wing over something. She grabbed it and lifted it up a little, Jewel could tell this was the weight of a gun. She pulled it out of the drawer and looked at it. She then looked at Blu with an angry look

"Why do you keep a 44 Magnum in your nightstand!" Blu snatched the gun out of Jewel's hand, surprising her a little bit.

"For situations like this." Blu peered his head over the bed a little to see if anyone was there. There was a figure standing in the doorway, Blu thought it looked like a vulture. And he was pointing a gun right at Blu's head. Blu quickly moved his head back behind the bed right as the Vulture shot at him. "Shit," Blu said to himself. Blu was going to try and take blind shots. he put his wings on his gun with massive firepower, preparing to shoot. He put his wings over the bed but kept his body protected by the bed. He shot a couple of bullets out of the Magnum in the direction of where he thought the doorway was. But he quickly stopped when a bullet went through his wing, making him drop the gun beside Jewel. "Ah, fuck," Blu screamed to himself. He covered the gunshot wound with his other wing, it's not like it helped though. Blood gushed out of the gunshot wound, soaking his other wing and dripping on the floor.

"Oh my god Blu are you okay," Jewel asked Blu with a worried look on her. Blu turned to Jewel with an angry look on his face.

"Oh yea Jewel I'm completely fine, seeing my blood all over myself, I find that really satisfying," Blu said moved Blu's wing of his gunshot wound and put hers there to try and slow down the bleeding.

"Stop being a dickhead," Jewel told Blu. Jewel applied pressure on Blu's wound, trying to stop the bleeding from his wing. Blu inhaled sharply as Jewel did this. It hurt like hell. Jewel grabbed Blu's other wing and put it over hers. "Keep pressure on it," Jewel said, giving Blu helpful advice.

"Okay doctor Jewel," Blu joked with Jewel. Jewel slipped her wing out from under Blu's. Blu applied pressure as he was told. Jewel quickly picked up the gun and examined it. Even the gun had some blood splatters on it. She put her wings on the gun, preparing to shoot. But she was stopped by the voice of Blu asking her a question.

"You sure you know how to use that thing," Blu asked Jewel. Jewel forced a fake smile at Blu as he heard him say this.

"Shut up." Jewel quickly stepped up onto her talons and pointed her gun to the doorway, not really looking at all. She shot the Magnumin mere seconds and was startled by how much kickback there was. But to her surprise, she heard a male scream of a bird. She guessed that she had hit the bird that was trying to kill them or maybe just trying to kill Blu. Jewel gasped as she heard this scream. She heard footsteps running away from the door. She quickly followed the steps of the bird that she had injured. She did not want him to escape. She slipped out into the hallway but quickly stopped running when she looked down the hallway. There was a window at the end of the highway. She saw an open window at the end of the hallway with Blood over it. Jewel assumed that the bird had escaped through the window. And she really couldn't really do anything about. Jewel let out a defeated sigh as she realized that the bird escaped. She was going to rush back to Blu to help him with the bleeding but she heard a sudden sound, well she heard multiple sounds at the same time. quick steps worked there way up the stairs. These steps were loud so Jewel knew that whoever was coming up the stairs was in a hurry. She prepared for someone to slam open the door that separated this floor from the stairs. 2 cops slammed open the door and ran into the hallway. When he saw Jewel, The bird held up his gun, pointing it towards Jewel.

"Drop your weapon," the cop yelled at the female Spix Macaw. Jewel noticed that the 2 cops were Toucans. One was a female and one was a male. Jewels did as she was told. She released her grip from the weapon, causing it to drop from her wing and hit the floor. A clunking sound echoed throughout the hallway.

"Jewel what's going on," Blu said as he stumbled out of the doorway of his room "Well I mean I know what's going on but what happened." Blu tripped over his talons and fell towards Jewel. She caught Blu in her wings. "I think I am loosing to much blood," Blu mumbled to Jewel. The Toucan looked at the male Spix Macaw. He recognized this bird

Blu? Is that you." Blu heard his name being said from a familiar voice. Blu used Jewel as support for him to not fall to the floor. He turned his head toward where the voice came from.

"Rafael?"

**As you can tell, Blu and Jewel aren't getting along as well as they did un the first part. Will Blu ever get out of his coma? Also sometimes I might accidentally mix up Jewel and Blu's name so sorry about that. If you have any questions or you are confused. Just PM me.**


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Explaining**

**Authors Note: I'm going to a place for today and will be coming back tomorrow. So I'll have to write on my phone, so the grammar won't be perfect**.

"Blu what's happening, what happened to you," Rafael questioned Blu, he saw the gunshot wound on his wing so he knew something had happened. First, Rafael thought that the female Macaw had shot him, but that didn't really make sense. Why would he come out asking what was happening? And then he said he already knew what was happening so he must be involved in this situation some way.

"Rafael, Eva. we could have used you about 3 minutes ago," Blu shouted at the Toucans, Blu still leaned against Jewel. He put his good wing behind Jewel's neck, giving Blu better support to stand. His other wing hung down low and lifeless, still dripping blood.

"What happened to you," Eva asked Blu "And who's that other bird, she kind of looks like you."

"Some crazy bird through a grenade in my room, I'm guessing he was trying to kill me. My partner dies and then someone tries to murder me, I don't think that's a coincidence. I tried to shoot him but I got hit with one of his shots, it went straight through my wing. However, I think Jewel actually hit him with a shot. Causing the bird to run away. I don't know where he went after that, Jewel would know. But Jewel's pretty handy I have to say." Jewel turned her head towards Blu, but Blu was starring at the Toucans. Blu stopped staring at them when he realized that Jewel was trying to get his attention. He turned his head away from the Toucans and stared at Jewel.

"Thanks," Jewel said sarcastically to Blu. Blu forced a sly smile at Jewel.

"Don't let it go to your head," Blu informed Jewel. Jewel rolled her eyes at Blu as Blu turned his bead away from her and looked back at the Toucans. "If it wasn't for Jewel I'd probably be dead." Jewel appreciated what Blu said more this time. She didn't like being called handy. It's not like she was a tool or something. But there was something about Blu that Jewel liked, She didn't know what it was though. Rafael stopped starring at Jewel and looked over at the 44 Magnum that laid on the ground next to Jewel.

"Whose gun is that," Rafael found himself asking the 2 Blue Spix Macaws.

"That's Blu's gun, it was in his nightstand," jewel answered Rafael's question. Rafael looked at Blu with an angry stare.

"Jesus Blu," Rafael said to Blu. Blu turned his head back to Jewel, his eyes met with the side of her face.

"Well im sorry i was prepared for the worst," Blu told the 3 other birds, trying to make it seem more sensible to keep a gun in his hotel room.

"I geuss he deos have a point," Jewel told herself, she turned her head back to Blu and she realized that Blu was already starring at her. Jewels eyes met with his.

"Thank you," Blu said to Jewel. Blu looked down at himself, he realized that he was a mess. His own blood stained his clothes. There were splatters on his jeans. But where the most blood was,was on his gentlemen coat. He wore fancy and nice clothes, But Blu isn't really nice or a gentleman. He quickly glanced back up at the Toucans.

"Is everyone else okay," Blu asked the Toucans.

"We're pretty sure we made everyone evacuate Dreamworld." Blu forced a sly smile at the Toucan cops. "Some good news," Blu said to himself. "In could really use a cloth right now or some sort of bandage," Blu said to the group of birds, reminding them of his gunshot wound.

"I'm sure something in here could work as a bandage," Jewel said to Blu. Blu searched around for some sort of object or material that could work as a bandage. And he suddenly found something that could work. Blu slowly worked his way down to his knees, trying not to hurt his injured wing. When he finally made his way to his knees, he stared at Jewel's scarlet red dress. This could work. Jewel stared down at Blu with a confused look.

"Blu what are you doing," Jewel asked Blu. Blu didn't answer Jewel and he prepared for the response that Jewel would give when him when he did this. Blu snapped his beak shut into Jewel's dress, tearing into it. He tore at Jewel's dress, tearing off a bigger piece of the dress that he needed. "Blu what the hell are you doing," Jewel screamed at Blu for he just did. "I don't want birds trying to look up my dress," Blu looked up at Jewel and shot a sly mile at her.

"Jewel, birds tried to do that anyways," Blu told Jewel truthfully. Blu said this as he began to try and look up Jewel's dress. Jewel noticed this.

"Blu!" Jewel screamed at Blu in shock. She walked back from Blu a little.

"I'm kidding," Blu said as he slowly worked his way back up to his talons. Jewel stared at Blu with an angry look. Blu thought he might have pissed her off a little.

"Where did this bird go who attcked you anyways," Eva asked Blu. When Blu made it up to his talons he gave Eva a confused look.

"I don't know, ask Jewel," Blu told Eva. Eva stopped staring at Blu and turned her gaze towards Jewel, waiting for Jewels response.

"After i shot him he ran down the hallway towards the window and escaped there," Jewels informed the cops. Eva looked down the hallway to see an open window with a few blood marks on it. She geussed that the Jewel was telling the truth. Blu wrapped the cloth from Jewels dress around his gunshot wound on his wing. he tied it tightly, making sure that it would slow down his bleeding a great amount. He inhaled sharply as he did this.

"Where the hell is the owner of this place anyway," Blu asked Rafael and Eva. A confused look spread across Eva and Rafael's face.

"I honestly don't know," Rafael said. Suddenly out of nowhere a bird kicked oped the door that lead to the floor that they were on, frightning all of them. The female Hawk held a revolver in her wings, ready to shoot anyone who attacked her.

"What the hell was that explosion! And why are there cop cars outside my building. And why are all my customers outside of my building," The female Hawk asked the group of birds she had never seen before. Rafael and Eva turned around to be greeted by a Female hawk, pointing a gun at his face. Eva grabbed her gun out of her holster and quickly pointed it at the female Hawk.

"Police! drop your weapon," Eva informed the female Hawk. The Hawk noticed the police uniforms that the Toucans wore so she geussed that they actually were police. But she still didn't know who the 2 other birds behind them were.

"I don't wan't any trouble," the female Hawk informed the birds " I just want to know what's going on." An angry look soread across Blu's face as the Hawk said this. He stepped towards quickly away from Jewel and towards the Hawk. Blu stood next to Rafael.

"What's happening is that somone blew up my room with a FUCKiNG grenade," Blu told the Hawk angrily. It's almost like the pits of hell were rising within him. The Hawk looked at Blu with a confused look.

"How am I suppose to believe you," the hawk asked. Blu chuckled sarcasticlly as the Hawk said this. Blu lifted up his wing and showed it to the Hawk.

"Oh yea, and sid you know that i shot myself on purpose," Blu said sarcasticlly. The hawk's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really," she asked Blu with a serious tone. Blu chuckled even louder as he heard the Hawk say this.

"No! Some bird came in and Blew up my fucking room. And if that's not bad enough, shot me in the wing." The Hawk could tell that this Blue Macaw was pissed off. And the Hawk was starting to get pissed off to.

"Dammit, now im going to have to pay to repair that room, that's going ro be around 70 dollars," the Hawk moaned in fustration to herself.

"Oh, so you're the owner of Dreamworld," Blu asked the Hawk.

"That's Right," The hawk answered Blu's question. Blu forced a sly smile at the Hawk

"Well listen here you cock blocker, I want a refund and I wan't another bottle of Scotch," Blu told the Hawk.

"Cocblocker?" Blu heard the sound of Jewel's voice behind him. He turned his head around to face Jewel. "What did you think was gonna happen in your bed," Jewel asked Blu. Blu turned around completely.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," Blu told Jewel "I know you wanted it." Jewel chuckled sarcasticlly as Blu said this.

"Oh did you know," Jewel said to Blu. "I geuss you really are a detective," Jewel said as she smiled sarcasticlly. Blu pointed his good wing at Jewel.

"So you admit it," Blu accused Jewel.

"No I don't admit it!" Blu turned away from Jewel and turned back at The Hawk.

"My point proven, I want a refund now," Blu commanded the Hawk. The Hawk laughed.

"I still don't believe you," the Hawk told Blu "I want you to come to my office, we can disscus things there," The hawk told Blu. Blu laughed again.

"What makes you think you csn drag me to your office," Blu said angrily to the female Hawk. The Hawk smiled At Blu before she pointed her gun at Blu's talon and pulled the trigger. A loud gunshot echoed throughout the hallway.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

**You guys probably noticed that this part has alot more cussing than last part. Sorry for writing on my phone, i just want to upload for you guys because you guys deserve it for the support and overall just reading my story. You people have changed my life dramaticlly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Appoligizing **

Darkness surounded Blu, he was confused. Where was he. Blu thought that he was In Dreamworld, not anymore apperently. What shit was Blu getting himself into. Something didn't feel right. He could feel something within him, It didn't feel like him. But it was acting like it was part of Blu. Like it installed itself inside Blus brain. What was this feeling? It didn't feel good, But it didn't feel bad either. Whatever was inside him carried great power. He could feel the darkness within it. It coursed through his veins like blood, his heart pumped it throughout his body. Blu liked this feeling, but he knew that this wasn't him. What was this monster inside him? The world around Blu was dark, pure darkness. Everything that surounded him was darkness It was almost like this was his home, but it coudn't be. But something inside him told Blu that this is where he belonged. Blu woudn't allow this thing to trick him. Blu's body began to grow in heat. He held out his wings and stared at them. His eyes widened in horror. A light purple substance coursed through his veins. It felt amazing. Blu watched his gunshot wound heal in mere seconds. The purple substance glowed bright like the moon. Blu felt it corse through his body. He felt like he was unstobible. Maybe this was where he belonged.

"Finally," Blu said to himself "Home atlast."

#

Blu woke up were he was origanilly. In a chair with his arm wrapped in the cloth of Jewel's dress. Blu thought that she was still pissed at him for that and it upset him a little bit. But now his left talon was wrapped up with a different sort of cloth because the female Hawk had shot him to prove a point that she didn't give a shit. the gunshot wound on his talon hurt even more than the one on his wing. It stingged so bad. Blu's talons rested on the office table in front of him. Rafael and Eva sat in a tabled behind him towards the left corner of the room. Both of thier guns rested on the table. Jewel sat in a chair next to him. she crossed her wings together with an angry expression across her face. Blu coudn't believe what trouble he had gotten her into. The Hawk sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table that Blu rested his talons on. Blu noticed that The Hawk wore a black suit with a black tie, this kid of made her look like a guy.

Blu let out a defeated sigh, he just hoped that he didn't get shot again.

"Blu I know I am the cop and i swear i eoukd have arrested her or something, but when i comes to you, you're kind of a dick," Rafael told Blu from behind him.

"Rafeal, she shot me in the talon. The thing I need to walk. Now I'm going to be walking around and people are going to think I'm stupid," Blu told him with an angry tone.

"So let me get this straight," The hawk started "You are a private detective and your partner got murdered by some bird and you don't know why?" Blu nodded his head in response. A smile spread across the Hawks face. "Ok, then I think I can make a deal with you," the hawk said. The Hawk's office was actually another floor higher than Blu's. so her room was actually higher than Blu's. Isn't that crazy! Well atleast Blu thought it was crazy. Blu stared at the Hawk, waiting for her to tell him what deal she had to offer him. "I need you to do something for me, not that long ago after the explosion. One of my trucks was reported stolen by some bird. The officer told me that he saw the truck heading towards the shore, by the docks. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about by the beach, you know the ocean. I need you 2 birds to go and check what's happening, and why they would need to steal my truck." A confused look spread across Blu's face as the Hawk said this.

"Do you see me, I'm a mess," Blu told the Hawk as his confused expression became an angry expression "how do you expect me to do that," Blu asked the Hawk.

"Your wing and your talon still works, it's just going to hurt more then regular," the Hawk informed Blu. She then reached her wing into her pocket. She rumeged her wing wround in her pocket, trying to find something. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out of her pocket and dropped it on the desk. It landed in front of the 2 birds. Blu and Jewel noticed that this was a car key. It had a unlock button on it and a lock button on it. "Blu, since it would be a trouble for you to fly right now because of the gunshot wound in your wing, take my car," the hawk said as she smiled at Blu. Blu didn't grab the key to the car just yet.

"What do i get in return," Blu asked the Hawk. I mean that was the point of a deal, for both of them to benefit. Well most of the time that's how it worked. The Hawk sighed at Blu.

"If you get me my truck back I'll help you find out who murdered your partner." This was enough to convince Blu. He leaned towards slowly as he reached his wing towards the car key. But all of the sudden, Jewel reached her wing out quickly and grabbed the car keys before Blu could grab them. Blu looked back at Jewel, she held the keys infront of Blu. Jewel smiled at Blu and put her wing on his shoulder.

"I'll drive."

#

The sound of the wind speeding passed the car was the only sound that hit Blu's eardrums. He let out a sigh as he leaned against the door of the car. The hard surface of the car door was uncomfortable, but Blu didn't really care about that. What he did care about was apoligizing to Jewel for being a dick. Blu turned her gaze off the road for a second when Blu sighed. She held the steering wheel tightly with her 2 wings. She saw that Blu looked upset, he looked out the window so he didn't notice that Jewel had turned her hesd to look at Blu, something was bugging Blu she just knew it. Maybe it was because his partner was dead and that he had to do all this stupid shit to get help to find his killer. Jewel quickly turned her head back to the road. They weren't that far from the shore, It was just a long, straight road to get there.

"What's wrong Blu," Jewel asked Blu as she still kept a lookout on the road, you never know what can happen when you look away from the road. Blu turned his head away from the window when he heard Jewel talk. He let out a defeated sigh. Blu tried to think of something that wasn't wrong right now, but then again, what wasn't wrong right now.

"Jewel," Blu said, This surprised Jewel when Blu said this. Jewel now knew that whatever bothered Blu had something that was involved with her.

"Yeah," Jewel responded to Blu. Blu stopped leaning against the door and sat up straight.

"I'm really sorry," He told Jewel with a serious tone. Jewel's eyes widened with a surprise.

"For what," Jewel asked. Blu scooched closer to Jewel.

"For just being a major dickhead, I shoudn't have said that you wanted to have sex, which you didn't. I shoudn't have ruined your beautiful dress that probably cost you a decent amount of money, I'll pay you back for that drees. And i have just been an overall Douchebag." Jewel had never heard such sweet words come out of Blu's mouth. Even though she hadn't known him for long, they already went trough alot together. And Jewel could tell by the way that Blu act, he wasn't really the nicest bird and he didn't like taking orders from other birds. But he did stand up from himself and Jewel kind of found that attractive about Blu. Plus he can be nice, and Jewel knew that deep down he cared about everyone, or else he woudn't have apoligized to her. And he woudn't have cared that his partner got killed.

"I accept your apoligy," Jewel told Blu. A surprised look spread across his face.

"You do, actually?" Jewel nodded ber head in response

"we were both drunk anyways," Jewel reminded Blu. Blu nodded his head as he scratched the side of his face.

"yeah, I geuss we were, now I wish I didn't get drunk," Blu told himself. Jewel nodded her head once again.

"Me to, But why did we even go up to your room," Jewel asked Blu. Blu laughed a little after Jewel asked him this.

"I honestly don't know," Blu said as he laughed nervously. Blu saw that a smile spread across Jewel's beak. Blu swallowed a large lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Honestly," Jewel said back to him a sarcastic tone. Jewel knew what Blu thought was going to happen. Blu laughed again nervously.

"Okay, mostly honest," Blu said in a thruthful tone. Jewels smile deepened as she heard Blu say this.

"that's what I thought," Jewel said in a accomplished tone. Blu let out sad sigh, Blu was still upset that he had to do all this stuff to get help to find out eho killed his partner. "Blu, you've sent through alot in one day, Well it's not really day anymore it's like 12:30 Am. But, Blu if you need anything just ask me, ok," Jewel said to Blu. A smile spread across Blu's face as Jewel said this.

"Anything," Blu said, trying to make Jewel repeat the same word or something simillar to it.

"yea I geuss so," Jewel responded to Blu. Blu laughed a little, he was excited to see what Jewel's response would be when he said this. Blu rested his good wing on Jewel's shoulder.

"take off the top of your dress." A confused look spread across Jewel's face, she kept her eyes on the road.

"Really Blu?" Blu chuckled a little as Jewel said this. Jewel actually thought that this was want he wanted her to do for him.

"No not really," Blu said. Jewel noticed that Blu was laughing. Jewel smiled as she realized that Blu felt a little better now.

"Good, because i wasn't going to do it anyways," Jewel told Blu. Blu pointed an accusing wing at Jewel.

"So you're a liar," Blu accused Jewel. Jewel shook her head and let out a sigh.

"No, It's just. I'm not doing that while I'm drving. Also when we get there you better start taking things seriously. Anything could happen." Blu nodded in respons, but he thought that Jewel didn't see him.

"She told us that the truck had a big container on it and the whole thing was white. So all we have to do is find a white truck." Jewel laughed sarcasticlly when Blu finished saying this.

"You make it sound so simple." Jewel slowed down the car as they approached thier destination. Blu's expression became worried, he inhaled deeply.

"Do you even think that the Hawk will help me find out who killed my partner," Blu asked Jewel with a serious tone in his voice.

"Even if she deosn't help us, I'll help you find out who killed your partner. I'm sure both the Toucans will help you to, they seem nice." Blu stared back out the window. he coudn't really see anything, do to the darkness. The only light source was the moon.

"Yea, they are good friends," Blu told Jewel. Jewel smiled at Blu, she knew that he cared about some birds

"Im sure eveything will be fine," Jewel said, trying to make Blu feel better. Blu nodded weakly, It's almost like he didn't believe Jewel. Jewel slowed the truck down beside the road next to a grassy area on a hill. She put the car into park and and took the key out of the ignition. This hill was by the side of the road, there was no more road pass this hill. There was just a dirt path which lead to the docks. There was a huge empty spot on the docks, this was where they would put the carnival during the summer, but it wasn't the summer right now. It was the middle of spring. So it sucked that it had been raining. the dirt path went downhill after the road ended. Sometimes cars parked on the dock, but it was illegal to do this and it wasn't safe. Jewel chose to park here because it would have been to noisy to park by the docks and somone could already be there. This hill had a great overlook on the dock so Jewel and Blu could spy on anyone who was on the dock. The dock also had another entry on a road on the other side of the hill, the hill sat in the middle of both the entrys. They could also be used as exits. But however, the road that Blu and Jewel came in through was just a straight road to the docks. They didn't take the other road because that road would have lead them to middle of the city, where there would have been traffic. No matter what time it was in the day or night. It would have taken them longer to get to the docks. Also if they needed to leave urgently then the other road woudn't have worked because of the traffic. But the road that they had taken was just a road, surrounded by trees with rarely no traffic. I mean now the other road was surronded by trees sense both of the roads lead to the same area. but that road also lead to the city and here. But the road that Blu and Jewel had taken just lead to the docks and the whole road was surrounded by trees that lead to the unkown.

The car made a shutting down sound when Jewel took the keys out of the ignition. Jewel pushed the car door open with her 2 wings. She stepped out and landed on the side of the road. Jewel shut the car door behind her gently, trying not ti attract any attention. Suddenly Jewel remembered that Blu would probably have trouble getting out of the car, do to his injured wing and talon. Blu still sat inside the car, preparing to open the car door. He used his good wing to push open the car door. He could have used both wings, but he thought that it would hurt his injured wing to much to do anything with it. As Blu was opening the car door, he saw Jewel through the window waiting for him. Blu pushed the car door open all the way, the cold breeze flew into his face.

"You need any help Blu," Jewel asked him. She knew that he probably did need help, but would he admit it.

"No, I'm fine," Blu lied to Jewel, He didn't want to look helpless in front of her. Blu inhaled deeply as he began to come down from the sewt and onto the ground. Jewel noticed that Blu was struggling. Blu dropped from his the car seat and onto the ground. He clenched his teeth together as his injured talon hit the ground. A wave of shock and pain washed through his body. It hurt so much. Blu quickly dropped to his knees after his talons made impact with ground. He moaned in pain. Blu still thought that he deserved this for being a dick. Blu on the other hand, didn't think he deserved any of this. Jewel wrapped her wings around Vlu and brought him up to his talons. Jewel then put Blu's wings around her neck to help him walk easier. Blu leaned up against Jewel. Jewel wrappee her wing aroumd Blu's waist. Blu turned his head towards Jewel's, but already found her looking at him.

"Blu," Jewel started "It's always okay to ask for help."

**Leave a review and tell me, did you guys enjoy part 1 more. Or are you enjoying Dreamworld/part 2 more?**


	13. chapter 13

**Author's note: I am going to stop saying "clenched his teeth," to make it more bird-like. Sorry for that**

**Chapter 13**

**Death of a loved one**

"There it is," Jewel pointed out, and that's when Blu noticed it. A white truck was parked on the dock. But there was another truck with a big container on the back of it also. This was another white truck, but the Hawk told Blu and Jewel that one truck was stolen, maybe this was a different truck. This wasn't the thing that surprised Blu or Jewel the most.

"Jesus, Jewel," Blu said to Jewel, thinking that she saw what he was seeing as well. There were a bunch of cops, their talons were cuffed together with all the other bird cops. They were all coming out of the back of one white truck and they were being forced to the back of the other white truck. There were 4 birds that pointed guns towards the helpless Bird cops of all different species. 3 of the birds were crows, but one of them was a white Cockatoo. For some reason, Blu thought that he recognized this Cockatoo. There were cuts and bruises on the cop's faces. They looked like they were beaten. Blu's heart beat faster as he saw this happening, he thought that the same was happening for Jewel to. Blu and Jewel both laid down on their stomachs as they watched this happen, they were trying to be as silent as possible.

"Move faster, I won't hesitate to kill any of you," the Cockatoo threatened. Jewel looked towards Blu, but he didn't notice since he was watching the terrifying situation.

"What do you think they need the cops for," Jewel asked Blu. Blu shrugged his shoulders at Jewel in response as he kept watching what was happening. The cop's started walking faster as the Cockatoo said this. Blu knew he needed to do something about this. He turned his head to Jewel quickly, Jewel still stared at him.

"We need to do something about this," Blu stated. Jewel's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you expect us to do against 4 birds with guns, and plus you're injured badly," Jewel told Blu. Blu forced a sly smile at Jewel.

"I can push threw it, I just need a little help," Blu said to Jewel, causing Jewel to smile at him.

"Ok, so what's your plan," Jewel asked Blu. Blu's face became serious. He scooched over closer to Jewel so she could hear him better.

"Whenever The truck with all the cop's in the back of it starts leaving, we're going to jump on top of it," Blu said to Jewel.

"Really," Jewel started "that's your idea." Blu nodded his head at Jewel as he began to push himself up onto his talons.

"Well, you got a better idea," Blu asked Jewel in a sarcastic tone. Jewel rolled her eyes at Blu as she began to get up on her talons as well. It took Blu made it to his talons and clenched and shut hid eyes close for a few seconds, he inhaled deeply as he did this. He quickly exhaled as he told himself to relax.

"That's what I thought," Blu responded to Jewel rolling her eyes at him. Jewel made it up to her talons and stared at Blu in his eyes.

"You know It's gonna hurt like hell whenever you land on the top of that truck," Jewel told Blu, just in case he hadn't realized it. Blu started inhaling and exhaling quickly as he prepared for what he had to do. It's not like it was bad for Jewel because she could fly. But Blu couldn't because his wing was injured.

"You got my back, right," Blu asked Jewel. Jewel nodded her head.

"Of course I do." Hearing Jewel said this made Blu feel a little bit more confident. Blu might have been preparing for nothing, he didn't even know if the truck was leaving any time soon.

"so Whenever the truck starts leaving, I and you are going to jump on top of it, Capiche," Blu asked Jewel, seeing if she understood the plan. Jewel nodded her head in response at Blu. Jewel noticed that Blu was breathing un normally fast, she could tell that he was worried.

"Blu just calm down, I don't think the truck is leaving yet so we have time to prepare and watch what they do," Jewel said to Blu, trying to calm him down. Almost immediately after Jewel said this, Blu and Jewel heard the sound of a truck starting up. They both guessed that it was the truck that was parked on the dock. The truck on the dock was parked facing towards the path that Blu and Jewel put there truck by. So Blu assumed that it would be leaving that way. But they only had a little bit of time to jump on the truck whenever it started going up the path. Hopefully, they didn't see the car That Jewel parked.

"Jewel you jinxed us," Blu said to Jewel. Jewel's face became serious.

"You ready," Jewel asked. Blu stared away from the path where the truck would be coming up and looked back at Jewel with at worried look on his face.

"Most ready I'll ever be," Blu responded to Jewel. All the cops had worked there way into the back of the truck and were no longer visible. None of the birds that held the guns were visible any more either. Blu assumed that they were the ones driving the truck. One of the trucks were heading to the path that leads to the traffic and the other was heading to the lifeless path, the path that Blu and Jewel had come through. This was the truck that Blu and Jewel saw the cops go into. Blu and Jewel watched the truck on the hill that they stood on, it slowly drove towards the path that they came through. They were going to wait until the truck started going up the path a little bit so when they landed on the top it wouldn't make as much noise. The truck began to drive up the path. They would have to jump now.

"Let's go," Blu said as he sprinted towards the edge of the hill. The pain in his talons began to pick up, but Blu didn't care about the pain at that moment. He accepted the pain, the pain wouldn't stop him from completing his mission. Every step that Blu took brought him closer to the edge of the hill. Every step that Blu took brought him closer to the truck. Jewel followed quickly behind Blu. Even though Blu and Jewel were getting in trouble together, they enjoyed each others company. Blu inhaled deeply as he took his last step off the hill and jumped into the air. He knew that when he made an impact with the truck it was going to hurt a lot do to his injured talon. The wind Blew through his feathers as he fell down towards the truck. His talons hit the top of the truck, and that's when he felt some of the worst pain he's ever felt. He opened his eyes in surprise, Blu didn't think he ever felt this much pain before in his life. When Blu hit the truck a loud bang echoed throughout the early morning sky. Quickly after, Blu heard another Bang. He looked over beside him to see Jewel next to him, She forced a sly smiled at Blu.

"You okay," Jewel asked him. Blu shook his head at Jewel in response. Blu thought that his talon would never get better.

"I'm the opposite of okay," Blu said to Jewel. Jewel noticed the pain in Blu's face. She knew that when Blu's talons hit the truck it would hurt pretty bad. Blu wiped the dirt off his jeans from when he was laying down on the hill. He worked his way back up onto his talons but failed halfway through. He winced and dropped back down as he realized he couldn't get back up onto his talons. Jewel walked over to Blu and reached her wing down to Blu with a smile across her face looking down at him. Blu reached his good wing out to accept Jewel's wing. Blu grasped Blu's wing tightly as she pul him up to his talons. But when Blu made it up to his talons he stumbled forwards into Jewel's wings. Jewel caught him unexpectedly. Blu and Jewel hugged for a few seconds until Blu stopped hugging Jewel. He stared into her turquoise eyes, Jewel smiled at Blu. Jewel's dress danced as the wind passed through it. For a second Blu thought that they might actually kiss. Well until someone fired their gun, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the road and the trees that lead to the unknown. Blu hated this sound, this sound alway had to mean something bad. Jewel's smile slowly faded into a shocked expression. Jewel leaned against Blu, using as support. Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu tightly. Blu's eyes filled with horror. He could feel a cold substance soak into his coat. Jewel began to wince in pain. Blu laid Jewel down on the top of the truck quickly. He examined her body. Blood soaked her dress.

"Jewel," Blu said to Jewel as Blu's breathing filled with fright. Blu felt like he couldn't breathe properly. "Jewel," Blu repeated as he looked at her dress now covered in blood. "No jewel," Blu said. He looked back up into her eyes. But Blu's eyes didn't meet with her since her eyes were now shut. She laid lifeless on the top of the truck. Blu thought about the song that Jewel was singing when he first laid eyes on her.

Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight

The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names

Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies

Don't go away, stay another day.

How come Blu felt like he knew Jewel longer than he had actually known her? Blu began to cry as he stared at Jewel's lifeless face. He leaned in and cried into her shoulder. He coudn't accept the fact that Jewel was dead. But he could accept that Jewel really was an angel sent down from heavan.

"JEWEL!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Miss-undertood deal**

Another bullet passed by Blu's head. He could feel the momentum of the bullet move the feathers on his head. Blu took a second to realize the situation, someone had just shot the bird he loved in the stomach. Blu looked down at Jewel who laid down lifelessly. Her dress was soaked with blood, Blu really owed her a new one now. Blu thought that the person who was shooting at him was the person that shot Blu. Blu stopped focusing on Jewel and looked at the front of the truck, The familiar white cockatoo was leaning out the passenger window of the truck.

"It's all mt fault," Blu thought to himself "I got her into this." Blu stared back down at Jewel, But notice something different about her. Her left eye was now open, starring at Blu. Jewel moved her wing to her gunshot wound, she was still taking in what happened. Jewel looked at Blu with a scared stare, Blu couldn't blame her. He was scared to. Jewel struggled to keep her eye open. Blu tried to smile at Jewel to make her calm down, but he couldn't calm down himself. "Jewel, everything is going to be okay," Blu said to Jewel, Blu dropped to his knees. He wrapped his wings around Jewel's blood-soaked dress, holding her tightly. Jewel stared into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. Staring into Blu's eyes calmed her down a little bit. Knowing that she would die next to Blu calmed her down a little bit. Jewel forced a smile at Blu, but Blu couldn't smile back at her. Blu inhaled and exhaled quickly, he knew everything wasn't going to be okay. Blu grabbed Jewel's wing and held it tightly. Blu then used his injured wing to put pressure on Jewel's wound that blood still exited from. Jewel cringed as Blu did this.

"Blu," Jewel said, trying to tell him something. But she couldn't find the energy within herself to tell him what she really had to say to him. Blu shook her head at Jewel.

"No Jewel, you don't have to say anything to me," Blu told Jewel. He didn't want Jewel to waste her strength to try and tell him something. Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu's neck slowly, she still smiled at him. Blu was surprised when he noticed that Jewel was bringing his face closer to hers. A loud gunshot echoed throughout the early morning sky. The truck still drove towards the unknown destination. Jewel's forced smile quickly faded as she heard this sound. Blu's face became shocked as the pain settled in. Blu already knew what had happened. Blu felt a cold substance soak his stomach feathers. He looked down at himself to be met with a dark red substance. He didn't bother to try and stop the bleeding with his wing. Blu's face filled with horror as he realized the Blu just got shot. Blu felt himself starting to slip away from reality. His vision became black as he stared down at Jewel. Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel tighter as his vision was absorbed by the darkness. Jewel pulled Blu into a passionate kiss as they both bled out. But Blu wasn't awake to even realized that Jewel had kissed him.

"Go faster," The Cockatoo yelled to whoever was driving the truck. The driver did as he was told and sped up the truck. Blu and Jewel began to roll off the top of the truck. The Cockatoo cracked an evil smile when he saw the 2 Spix Macaws covered in Blood as they rolled off the top of the truck and fall to the road beneath them. Jewel was still awake to realize what was happening. She realized that Blu and she had failed there mission. She realized that Blu and she wouldn't be saving anyone, she realized this as she and Blu fell closer to the road. Jewel cried as she looked at Blu's lifeless face, soon they would both be dead. She hugged Blu tightly. Jewel was happy that she had shared that bottle of Scotch with Blu, she just wished it didn't have to end this way. But before Jewel hit the road, She could have sworn she saw Blu's veins glow a light purple.

#

Blu was met again with the familiar darkness, he was desperate, But was he dead? Blu didn't know what to do. He thought Jewel was dead and he thought that he was dead to. But then why was he here. It looked like he visited this place before. He could feel it inside him, or something felt it inside him. Blu felt the familiar darkness inside of him, but it didn't feel the same this time. It felt like it was hurt because Blu was hurt. Blu dropped to his knees desperately. He stared up into the darkness, it seemed to never end. Maybe this darkness inside him could be good sometimes.

"I don't know what to do," Blu said to the darkness that surrounded him. It was almost like the darkness felt his pain. But that darkness handled it better than Blu did. Blu felt the darkness grow bigger inside him.

"I can help you," A voice told Blu, Blu felt like this voice was coming from within him. "I can heal you and Jewel, but you will have to accept me as part of you," The voice tried to agree with Blu. Blu looked further into the darkness as he heard this voice, but he couldn't see anyone who could have talked to him.

"Who are you," Blu found himself asking. The voice went silent for a few seconds before answering Blu's question.

"I'm the dark side of you," The darkness responded to Blu

"Where am I," Blu asked immediately after he asked the first question

"We're in the dark part of your brain," The voice responded quickly to Blu's question. Blu asked himself a couple of questions.

"Am I dead, is Jewel dead and can this thing actually help me?" Blu Could Blu trust this thing that lived inside of him. Blu wondered if this thing could actually heal people, but why would it want to heal him and Jewel.

"can you actually heal me and Jewel," Blu asked the darkness inside of him.

"Just think of it as a gift for letting me be a piece of you," The voice said to Blu.

"What do you mean by, letting me be a piece of you," Blu asked in confusion. But the voice didn't answer him this time. The darkness slowly began to turn lighter and lighter, it was starting to become so light that it was hurting his eyes. All of a sudden he heard a voice calling out to him, it was the voice of a female.

"Blu." This voice sounded concerned when Blu heard it. Blu recognized this voice

#

Blu! Wake up," Jewel stood over Blu as she yelled at Him. Blu's eyes sprung open in surprise as he heard this voice, a happy expression spread across Jewel's face as she saw Blu open his eyes. Blu sat in a Hospital bed with a bunch of tubes and wires sticking into him. Blu didn't feel so good, He could feel something inside him taking over his brain. Jewel leaned over and hugged Blu tightly, Jewel was happy that Blu was okay. Well, he seemed okay on the outside. "Blu I'm so glad that you're okay," Jewel said in a happy tone. Blu accepted Jewel's hug, he wrapped his wings around Jewel and hugged her. But she quickly stopped hugging Blu and stood up straight. Blu noticed that Jewel know had a confused look on her face now. "But come to think of it, how are we okay," Jewel started "You got shot and I got shot and then we fell off a truck," Jewel screamed for some reason. She then looked down at her stomach, she rubbed her wing over it. "How Am I all of a sudden, not injured at all." Blu examined the room that he was in. Blu glanced over to his left to see another Hospital bed not that far from the one that he laid in. Blu thought that this was the bed that Jewel was sleeping in. Blu guessed that Jewel had wakened up shortly before she woke him up. Blu looked over to his right to see a door, Blu guessed that this door leads out to a hallway or somewhere. Blu then looked down at himself, a surprised look spread across his face. Not about what was there, but about what wasn't there. Jewel was right. Blu wasn't injured at all. None of his previous injuries were there, all of them were gone. Blu looked back up at Jewel, her confused look still stood on her face. Blu thought that Jewel was waiting for him to answer his question. Blu thought that Jewel was probably waiting for him to answer her question. Obviously, Jewel didn't think that Jewel would actually know, but Blu had the slightest idea of how she could have got healed all of the sudden. Blu forgot about the world he was in for a second and dozed off into his memory. He thought the conversation he had with the voice that actually, come to think of it. Kinda sounded like him. He thought about the conversation he had with the voice. He thought about the question that he asked the voice.

"Can you actually heal me and Jewel," Blu had asked the voice. Blu doubted the voice at first, but after seeing him and Jewel not injured at all, Blu wondered if the voice had actually healed them. But how. How did this thing do the impossible? Blu slowly faded back into the real world. He noticed that Blu was still staring at him. "What's going on Blu," Jewel asked. Blu suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash through his body. He felt something begin to rise up his throat. It burned Blu's throat. It felt like his throat was being set on fire. Blu didn't answer Jewel's question. Blu quickly and forcefully pulled out the tube that stuck into his left-wing. These tubes transferred some kind of clear substance into his veins. Blu didn't know what this substance was, but he didn't care. He pulled the tube out of his left-wing, he used his beak to do this. He moaned in pain as he pulled the tube out of his wing. Slowly but surely, Blu could feel the thing in his throat grow hotter and hotter. Blu gagged as this happened. He felt like he was going to throw up. Blu bite the other tube that lead into his right-wing. He pulled the tube that carried the weird substance out of his right-wing. Blu was beginning to feel sick. Jewel noticed Blu doing this, She was surprised that Blu didn't decide to talk to her. "Blu what are you doing," Jewel asked. Jewel didn't decide to stop him because she did the same thing when she woke up all of a sudden in a Hospital. She didn't know where she was so she panicked. Blu slowly rolled off the Hospital bed when he finished pulling out all the tubes from his wings. As the seconds passed he could feel himself grow even sicker. Blu fell off the bed and approached the unclean floor of the hospital. He made an impact on the floor in microseconds. He landed on his back, He sat there for a few seconds as his back soaked in the coldness of the Floor. He could feel the Hot substance in his throat flood into his beak. When this happened Blu quickly turned over onto his knees. He could feel that He was about to throw up. Blu's knees absorbed the coldness of the dirty Hospital floor as he hunched over and prepared to throw up. Jewel looked down at Blu with a confused look across her face. Jewel panicked when she woke up in the hospital, but she didn't act the way Blu was acting.

"Why is he acting like this," Jewel thought to herself. But soon she would figure out. Blu threw up onto the hospital floor, the glowing purple substance spilled out onto the floor. Blu's throat never burned so much before in his life. Jewel stepped back in disgust as she saw Blu throw up this glowing purple substance onto the Hospital floor. Know Jewel knew why Blu was acting so weird. Blu wiped his wing across his beak to clean up any of the substance that still remained on his beak. He sighed in relief as his throat cooled down.

"Jewel... I made a big mistake, and I don't think you're going to believe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The**** Evil Plan**

The morning light shined through the cracked glass window of the old abandoned building. This building was far from the city or any house. This building was a factory, not anything special. They made simple cotton clothes. Like sweaters, pants, and shirts. This factory was pretty old so the clothes they made weren't the fanciest. Kids would come to this factory sometimes to play hide and seek inside it. The air inside this building was filled with disgusting particles. When light shined into the building you could see them. Some people were afraid to go into this building because it looked like it would collapse on top of them and squish them like a bug. All the paint on the bricks of the building had worn off by now. Barely any kids wanted to play in this building anymore, so no one would want to go in it. Right?

The weird substance bubbled beneath the cage that hung over it, the cage would slowly keep getting closer to it. Bubbles of air pooped in this substance. This substance was really hot and gooey. This cage was old, it was starting to rust badly. This cage was so rusty it looked like it could have been forged from the Titanic. This was one of those old cages so it had those gaps in them, but they aren't big enough for someone to escape. The bird cop that laid inside the cage breathed in quickly as he stared beneath himself. He was met with the weird, white, bubbling substance that waited to devour him. He gripped the rusted cage, his wings wrapped around the bars of the cage.

"What did I do, I don't deserve this," The bird thought to himself. He stared out of the cage beneath him. He was met with the familiar Vulture who had put him in this old, disgusting cage. This Vulture wasn't any pretty bird. The bird noticed that He had a claw mark across the right side of his face, causing his right eye to shut close. This claw mark caused his skin to show, it was pretty disgusting. The Vulture also had a gunshot wound in his Talon, Cloth was wrapped around it but blood still showed through it. The Vulture smiled up at the bird trapped in the cage, seeing the horrified look on his face brought him joy. The bird knew that his smile didn't mean anything well to him. What horrible thing did this Vulture have in mind to do to him? The bird that was trapped in the cage tried to yank the bars open, he thought because the cage was rusted that it wouldn't be that hard to break open. But that wasn't the case. Even though this cage looked like it was old and rusted, the metal that it was made of didn't want to budge a little bit. The bird leaned back as he used all of his force to try and pry this cage open, but it was no use. Plus even if he did get out of the cage, what would he do then? He knew that the Vulture had friends and they were probably watching him in the few dark places of this abandoned factory, enjoying the view. Or maybe they weren't enjoying the view, maybe the Vulture was paying them a high amount of cash to do this for him. But why? Why did this Vulture need the cops alive? and why was he about to put this bird, trapped in a cage, desperate for his life in this weird bubbling substance? Thinking of this caused the bird to stop pulling on the cage. He sighed as he stopped using his strength to try and open the cage that he was stuck in, letting the airflow back into his body. The smile on the Vulture's face deepened as he saw the bird try to escape the cage. The Vulture stood on his talons as he gripped an old piece of rope that was attached to the top of the heavy cage with the bird trapped inside it. The rope led into a hole on the top of the building and came out another hole not far from the one that the rope was put into originally. The Vulture remembered putting this hole here for this very purpose. After he did this he then tied the rope on top of the cage. Yes, this cage was heavy. But this Vulture was pretty strong and he could manage this. The body of the Vulture tensed up as he gripped the rope that was tied on top of the cage in his wings. This was a long piece of rope so it's not like he was going to run out of it. The Vulture loosened his grip on the rope a little bit, causing the cage to shake a little and slowly approach the weird white substance. The bird trapped inside the cage tumbled around a little bit as the vulture did this. A rush of adrenaline ran through the bird as the cage dropped slowly. He could feel the beating of his heart began to beat faster. The bird knew that the substance that waited beneath him didn't mean any good.

"Are they going to do the same thing to the rest of the cops," The bird thought to himself. He knew that the rest of the cops waited in a truck just outside the door where they had dragged him in. "Why did it have to be me first," The bird whimpered to himself. The vulture loosened his grip on the rope that he held a great amount this time, causing the cage to drop at a great speed. The bird felt a weird rush go out through his body when the Vulture did this. You know whenever you get into an elevator and it goes up, and then it goes down. Yea that feeling. The bird thought that this moment was going to be the last moment of his life. He prepared for the weird substance to devour him. But all of a sudden a change of moment stopped that cage from falling into the substance. The vulture gripped the rope again all of a sudden, causing the cage to shake side to side and stop falling. This caused the bird to fly against the back of the cage, hurting his back. Since the cage was falling at a good speed when the Vulture grabbed it the cage dragged him forwards as he stood on his talons. The vulture inhaled deeply as he held the rope, this took a lot of his energy away. The cage now hung around at the same level where the Vulture stood. And the Vulture stood pretty close to the hot, bubbling substance. The bird still laid against the back of the cage, stunned by the sudden change of movement. The bird shook his head side to side to try and fix his blurry. He tried to push himself back up to his talons but was stopped because of the pain in his back. He exhaled as he stopped trying to push himself up to his talons. The bird turned his head toward the direction of the Vulture. The Vulture still smiled at him.

"Why are you doing this," The bird asked the Vulture as he stared at his injured face. The Vulture didn't answer his question. He wouldn't understand his plan. A long moment of silence passed through the factory as the 2 birds stared at each other. The Vulture let do of the rope that was attached to the cage, causing it to fall into the hot substance. The Vulture's smile deepened as he did this. The cage began to sink into the substance. The substance rose past the bird's talons. He screamed in pain as the substance rose past his talons. He looked down at his talons. This stuff burned like hell. He knew that his life was over when this happened. He couldn't do anything to stop the burning pain. All he could do was accept it as the substance devoured him. The substance devoured his chest as it devoured his wings. Now he couldn't move his body at all. He could only move his head and his neck. But he wouldn't be able to move those for long. The substance slowly over his neck, devouring his neck as well. Now he couldn't move his head either. He closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. He couldn't do anything to get himself out of this. The substance rose over his head, it had devoured every single bit of him. The Vulture watched the bird get submerged in this substance that one of his friends had made. Seeing this brought joy to the Vulture. A loud bang echoed throughout the factory. This scared the Vulture a little. The vulture looked to the right to him. He noticed that Nigel had busted through the front door of the factory, and he had a male Toucan held captive with him. Rafael struggled with Nigel, but couldn't really do anything since his talons were chained and his wings were tied behind his back. Nigel kneed Rafael in the back with force, causing Rafael to drop to the floor of the factory. His knees rubbed against the small pebbles on the floor of the factory. The Vulture spread his wings and lifted himself off the ground as he flew over to Nigel. He landed in front of Rafael as his talons landed back onto the dusty floor of the factory. The Vulture looked down at Rafael.

"You got Nico's body right, "The vulture asked as he looked up at Nigel, the Vultures smile was now an angry expression. Nigel nodded at the Vulture in response. "Good," The Vulture said. The voice of the Vulture was a deep male voice. He looked back down at Rafael. Rafael looked up at the Vulture with an angry look on his face.

"So you're the one who killed Nico," Rafael said to the Vulture. Neither Nigel or the Vulture responded to the statement of the Toucan. All of a sudden, the Vulture punched Rafael across the face with extreme force, almost knocking Rafael out. This caused Rafael's head to hang low. The Vulture smiled viciously at Rafael, even though Rafael wasn't looking at him.

"Nico will pay for what he did to my loved one," the Vulture started talking to Rafael "And when I wipe all of the law form this city, everyone in this city will be my doll."

**Author's note: I don't plan on ending this story any time soon, so if you're enjoying the story don't worry. Also, I said whenever I started this story that I would upload daily. I'm actually not going to have a consistent uploading schedule. This means that I will upload whenever I feel like it. Also, still not really sure what to do for part 3, so if you guys have any ideas that you would like to share, just let me know. Also, does anyone know any good M rated Rio stories that have a good storyline and are still being published today?**


	16. chapter16

**Chapter 16**

**Reunited**

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE: Thank you Jaime64games for letting me use your character in my story, this will definetly make the story more intresting. So all the credit geos to him.**

Blu's throat still burned from when he threw up that glowing, purple substance. It still laid on the floor of the hospital, and Blu didn't plan to clean up the mess. You must be crazy if you thought that Blu was actually going to clean that up, hell no. Blu relaxed as he laid against the wall on the other side of tbe room, facing the beds. He rubbed his wing against his throat, the burning was starting to cool down, but it still hurt. Whenever one of the nurses or doctors came into the room, Blu didn't know what they were going to say whenever they saw that purple substance on the floor. Blu still stared at it in disgust. He didn't believe that substance was actually inside his body. Jewel stared at Blu who leaned against the wall with a confused look.

"So what did you do Blu," Jewel asked Blu with a confused tone in her voice. Blu inhaled and sighed as he stopped leaning against the hard brick was of the hospital. He stared into Jewel's eyes and tried to explain as best as possible the most logical reason of how him and Jewel got healed all of the sudden.

"I don't know," Blu started "I was in a dark place, he said I was in the dark part of my brain."

"Hold on," Jewel interrupted "He? who's he," Jewel asked.

"I don't know," Blu said once again "He said he could heal us, me and you. But he would only do so if I would let him be a part of me. I wasn't really focused on the let me be a part of you thing, so. I asked if he could really heal me. He then said just think of it as a gift for letting me be a part of you. I didn't have enough time to ask him about it before I got sent back into the real world. And guess what, me and you are completely unharmed!" Blu said this all in one breath, so whenever he finished saying this to Jewel, he inhaled a great amount of air.

"Blu, that's impossible," Jewel told Blu.

"Impossible? Jewel, me and you get shot, we fall off a bus, I encounter this weird thing that actually sounds like me, you and me are healed, and then I throw up this weird fucking liquid that almost burned a hole in my goddamn throat! Nothing is impossible if you Believe!" Jewel stared at Blu with a confused look. She actually was starting to take what Blu was saying into consideration. None of this made sense. How could they all of the sudden be healed. It was almost like magic. Jewel shrugged her shoulders at Blu

"I don't know," Jewel responded. Blu sighed sadly as he looked at the dirty floor of the hospital.

"I think I need help Jewel," Blu said, "I said that I would find out who murdered my partner, but look what I've gotten myself into. I'm probably possessed, I saw a bunch of cops get kidnapped. What the fuck is happening? What else could get in our way," Blu said. The door was pushed open by another bird immediately after Blu said this. Blu and Jewel assumed that it was probably one of the doctors checking on on the both of them. But to there surprise, it wasn't a doctor, not even a nurse, or anything to do with the hospital. It was actually a Blue Jay, Blu noticed that he kind of looked like a cop. But his outfit looked different from a cops outfit. The Blue Jay examined the room until he found Blue and Jewel standing next to each other. The Blue Jay stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He stared at the 2 birds for a little bit. A moment of silence passed through the room where the few birds stood. Blu remebered the outfit, he just coudn't remember what kind of outfit it was. This was annoying Blu, why coudn't he remember.

"How the hell are you guys not injured at all," the Blue Jay asked the both them with a surprised look on his face " when we found you guys on the road, you guys were beat to hell. So how are the both of you not injured at all," The Blue Jay asked.

"Why are you so concerned," Blu asked in a intimidating tone. The Blue jay reached into his pants pocket and grabbed something immediatly with his wing. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of the 2 birds that he faced. Blu examined this object that the Blue Jay held out. He held out a gold badge. This was a very fancy gold. In the middle of the badge FBI was carved into it. Blu finally realized the outfit. This guy was part of tbe FBI. Blu felt like smacking himself across the face because of how stupid he was for not realizing this birds outfit, but he didn't. "So you're an FBI agent," Blu stated. The Blue jay nodded at Blu, confirming that his statement was correct.

"You are correct," the Blue jay said. The Blue jay stuck the badge back into his pocket. "So seriously, how are you guys not injured," the Bue jay asked. Blu exhaled in fustration.

"I honestly don't know, but that's not important right now," Blu lied. That was probably one of the most inportant things to worry about right now.

"It's not," the Blue jay said in a confused voice. Blu nodded as a sarcastic smile spread across his face.

"You're right," Blu said "But what is important is why are you here?" The Blue Jay stepped closer to the 2 Blue Spix Macaws when Blu finished saying this.

"I'm actually a detective for the FBI," the Blue jay explained "And I'm here to ask you some questions." Blu's eyes widened in surprise, this guy was an FBI detective. Or was he? Was he even a part of the FBI at all?

"Why do you want to ask us questions," Blu asked suspiciously.

"When we found the both of you, you guys were both injured badly, It could be involved with the case that I am working on right now," the Blue Jay explained.

"What's your case about," Blu asked in a serious tone.

"So, lately there's been a lot of cops, FBI agents and just any law, in general, going missing lately. It's my job to figure out why and who's doing it," the Blue jay told both of them. Blu nodded his head in concern. Blu trusts this guy because of the badge that he carries with him, the uniform and he actually seemed like a real detective. Blu would know since he also is a detective. "So do you know anything about this," the Blue jay asked in a not so friendly. Blu nodded in response.

"actually i do, you might not believe me, but me and her were actually trying to stop the people who were taking the cops. From whay i saw, there was 3 Crows and 1 White Cockatoo. But not long before that both of us got attacked at my hotel room in Dreamworld. I think it was a Vulture who attacked me," Blu explained.

"How do you know so much about this," the Blue Jay asked curiosly. Blu reached into his jean pocket and grabbed something that laid inside. He pulled it out of his pocket and held in front the Blue jay. The Blue jay examined the badge that Blu held in front of him. This was a sliver badge, unlike the Blue jays badge. In the middle of the badge PDA was carved in the center. But at that top of Blu's badge there was some small words written. The Blue Jay had to squint his eyes to understand what it wrote. It said "Private detective avency" at the top of Blu's detective badge.

"I work for a small secret agency called PDA," Blu explained. Blu quickly shoved the badge back into his jean pocket. The Blue jay looked back up at Blu. "It stands for Private Detective Agency."

"If it's a private agency then why did you tell me," the Blue Jay asked Blu. Blu opened his beak as if he was about to say something, but nothing came out of his beak. Blu shut his beak and stared away from the Blue Jay.

"Clever bird," Blu thought to himself. Blu stared back at the Blue jay as he thought of something to say to him.

"Well, why did you tell me that you were a detective," Blu said to the Blue Jay. Blu thought that what he said was celver, but apperently it wasn't. Because the Blue jay was able to poke some holes in Blu's sentence.

"Well, I never said that I was private detective," the Blue jay explained. Blu couldn't really respond to this, he felt to ashamed to say anything. The whole time that Blu and this Blue Jay were have this conversation, Jewel was squinting her eyes at the Blue jays face. She recognized this face. She remeberd it, seeing this face brought Jewel joy. She also recognized the voice of the Blue jay. But why couldn't Jewel remember this bird that one time brought her so much Joy? Jewel thought about her past, she tried to see if she actually remembered this bird that stood in front of her. Jewel gasped as she realized who this was.

"Jaime," Jewel said out of nowhere. This broke up the conversation that The Blu and The Blue jay were having. Blu turned his head to Jewel with a confused look on his face, but Jewel wasn't looking at him. Jewel was just looking at the Blue jay.

"Who's Jaime," Blu thought to himself, he's never heard a bird named Jaime before. The Blue jay recognized the voice of this female. He turned his head towards Jewel as if somome had just said his name. His eyes were met with Jewel's turquoise eyes. The Blue Jay examinesd the face of the female Spix Macaw. The more he examined the face of Jewel, the more he recognized it.

"Jewel, is that you," Jaime asked. Blu stared at te both of them as they stared at each other.

"So you 2 know eachother," Blu said.

"It's been so long since I last seen you," Jewel said, ignoring what Blu said to them.

"yeah, sorry i stopped talking to you after we broke up," Jaime apoligized to Jewel. Blu's eyes opened in surprise. he didn't believe what he just heard.

"broke up?" Blu said confusingly. Jewel stared away from Jaime and stared back at Blu. A happy smile spread across Jewel's face now.

"Blu, this is Jaime. He's my old boyfriend," Jewel explained." Blu felt like his beak dropped all the way down to his knees.

"Your what?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Call**

So you 2, you dated whenever you were children," Blu asked both of them, wondering if he got the story right.

"That's right," Jaime responded to Blu.

"Oh, so you 2 don't date anymore," Blu asked.

"No, not anymore," Jewel responded. Blu turned his head away from Jaime and Jewel who stood next to each other across from Blu. A kind of evil smile spread across Blu's face.

"Let's go," Blu whispered to himself with a smile across his face. Jaime leaned in towards Blu, he thought he heard him say something.

"Did you say something Blu," Jaime asked. Blu turned his head back to the 2 birds quickly. He immediately changed his smile back to a serious look.

"No, I don't think so," Blu responded quickly. After he said this the room went silent for a little bit. No one knew what to say. It was kind of awkward that all of a sudden Jewel's old boyfriend showed up all of the sudden. Not that it was a bad thing though. Even Jewel's face seemed to heat up. Deep down, Blu thought that Jewel knew how he felt about her old boyfriend shows up. Blu felt like Jewel knew that he was kind of upset that her old boyfriend showed up. But It's not like Blu hated Jaime. He actually seemed like a cool guy. Plus they were both detectives, they had that in common. Maybe Blu and Jaime could actually be friends. Blu didn't know why he was upset about Jewel's old boyfriend showing up. It's not like they were dating anymore. And it's not like Jewel liked Blu at all, right? Suddenly a call from the Walkie-Talkie that hung on Jaime's FBI vest broke the silence. A static voice came from the Walkie-Talkie.

"Help us, We're in the back of a truck. I am not sure where we are, but I think we are at an abandoned building. There's not much time left," The male at the other end of the Walkie-Talkie whispered. Blu's eyes widened in surprise, so did Jewel's and Jaime's. No one could have expected that. Blu and Jewel's turned their attention towards Jaime. In a panic, Jaime reached his wing down to the Walkie-Talkie that was trapped to his chest. He had a piece of velcro taped to the end of the Walkie-Talkie, so it was on his vest pretty tight. Jaime gripped the walkie talkie tightly with his right-wing and quickly ripped it off his vest. A loud velcro ripping sound filled the room for mere seconds. Jaime brought the Walkie-Talkie up to his beak and held down the button on the side of it with the same wing he used to hold the device.

"Who is this," Jaime asked the bird on the Walkie-Talkie.

"I am one of the FBI agents that got captured, there is a bunch of us, please, send help," The male responded to Jaime's question. A shocked expression spread across his face as he stared up at Jewel and Blu. They also had shocked expressions across their faces. Jaime stared back down at the Walkie-Talkie and held the button back down.

"I'll send help," Jaime told the bird on the other side of the Walkie-Talkie, but no one responded this time. Jaime laid the Walkie-Talkie on the piece if Velcro that was on his vest, he did this in shock. He released his grip from the Walkie-Talkie and it stayed on his vest, as he thought. He brought his wing back to his side. He stared back up at Blu and Jewel with the same shocked expression on his face.

"What do you think it is," Blu asked Jaime. Sweat was forming on Jaime's forehead do to the situation. He wiped his wing across his forehead to clean up the sweat.

"I think that it's one of the kidnapped FBI agents," Jaime answered Blu's question honestly.

"What if it's a trap," Jewel joined the conversation. Blu shook his head at Jewel in response.

"I don't think that's a trap, I could hear the fear in his voice," Blu answered Jewel's question.

"I think so to," Jaime sided with Blu. Jewel stepped closer to Blu. She stared into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. Then she stared behind at Jaime.

"Do you guys know any sort of abandoned building," Jewel asked both of the guys.

"I know one," Blu said, "it's actually where I bought my Fedora hat." A frustrated look then spread across Blu's face. "I should probably go back to Dreamworld and see if it's still there," Blu told himself.

"Oh," Jewel said, "You forgot your hat at Dreamworld, that sucks." Blu nodded his head at Jewel's response.

"Yeah, it does suck," Blu told Jewel.

"That hat really looked good on you," Jewel complimented Blu as she smiled at him. Blu was surprised by the sudden compliment that Jewel had given him. He smiles at Jewel as he accepted this compliment.

"Thank you," Blu said as he smiled at Jewel. Jaime looked at both Blu and Jewel. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Blu, what building are you talking about," Jaime asked Blu. Blu's smile faded as he realized that he hadn't told them what building he was talking about.

"Well I can't really remember what it's called, but It's the old factory that used to make clothes. It's the one that's far away from the city. It's actually on the same path to the docks. There's another dirt road that you can turn off of and that leads to the factory," Blu explained. Jaime smiled at Blu, Jaime thought that Blu could be right.

"Good thinking Blu," Jaime congratulated him, Blu didn't really care though. "Also you know that Dreamworld is closed, right," Jaime asked and told Blu at the same time. A surprised look spread across Blu's face, but then it quickly faded.

"It's probably closed because of the incident," Blu thought to himself, it would make sense. They definitely needed to rebuild that room. And Blu still needed his refund. Blu became frustrated as he thought of this. He decides to ask why anyways.

"Really, why," Blu asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, there was an explosion there, but the main reason is that the bird that owns the place went missing, we figured this out whenever we arrived there to ask the owner some questions. She was nowhere to be seen." Blu's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't afraid about the owner going missing, hell he didn't even care about that. Blu knew that sounded harsh, but it was true. He looked back at Jewel, she had the same horrific look on her face.

"That means-" Jewel was going to say something, but was interrupted by Blu.

"Yea, that means that they probably took Rafael and Eva aswell," Blu explained as he interrupted Jewel. Jaime stared at Blu with a confused look.

"Who is Rafael? And who's Eva," Jaime asked Blu. Blu turned his head to Jaime when he finished saying this.

"They're cops, in other words, they're probably my only friends or used to be, They're probably dead now," Blu told Jaime. Jewel covered her wing over her beak as she gasped. She shook her head at Blu in disappointment.

"Don't say that Blu, don't give up hope," Jewel told Blu. Blu turned his head to Jewel and smiled at her.

"Sorry," Blu told her quickly. He turned his head back towards Jaime "They're probably not dead," He told Jaime. Jewel walked towards the side of Blu, she gently placed her wing on his shoulder.

"Don't be a smart ass," Jewel told Blu with a stern look. Blu looked away from Jewel and stared at Jaime to avoid her stern gaze.

"Can we stop fucking around," Jaime told them with a bit of an angry tone. Jaime needed to go to the factory that Blu told him about and check if anyone actually needed his help. He should probably go get some birds from the FBI to help him with the distress call he got from the Walkie-Talkie. Jaime turned his body towards the direction of the door that led to the hall. He took one step forward and looked back at Blu and Jewel. "I'm gonna go check out that distress call," Jaime told Blu and Jewel. He stepped in front of the door and stared down at the doorknob. He gripped the doorknob and twisted it, causing the door to open. Jaime pulled the door towards as it revealed the hallway. the room that they were in was at the end of the hallway. There wasn't a hallway to the left, but there was one to the right. There were also doors down the hallway to Jaime's right, these doors probably led to more rooms with patients inside of them. Yesterday it was rainy and cloudy. Rain filled the roads and the sound of wind gusting filled the night. It wasn't like that this morning. The city was still wet from the pouring rain last night. The light from the sun shined over the city and the cool breeze blew through the street and the hallway of the hospital into Jaime's face,

"Wait," Blu said to Jaime. Jaime turned his head in the direction of where Blu was. Blu ran up to Jaime quickly and stood next to him. "I and Jewel will help you," Blu told Jaime as he smiled at him. "Actually would Jewel do that," Blu asked himself silently. He stared back at Jewel, she still stood where she was standing before. "You in Jewel," Blu asked her. Jewel smiled at both of them.

"Of course," Jewel told Blu. Blu turned his head back to Jaime and he noticed that Jaime now had a smile on his face.

"It might be dangerous," Jaime informed him, Blu wrapped his arm around Blu's neck in a friendly gesture. He stared into Jaime's eyes.

"I eat danger for breakfast," Blu told Jaime, then Blu changed his face to a sarcastic serious face "Without any milk," Blu finished his joke. Blu patted Jaime on the back.

"Whatever you say," Jaime told him "Also can I ask again, how did you guys heal all of a sudden," Jaime asked them. Blu sighed at him. He knew that Jaime wouldn't believe him if he actually told him the full story. Jaime stood by the door the whole time so he couldn't see the mess that Blu threw up. It was blocked by the bed. Blu decided to tell Jaime something that might actually be close to truthful.

"I made a deal with the devil," Blu told Jaime. Jaime chuckled a tiny bit at the response that Blu had given him, but when he saw that Blu's expression didn't change at all his face became serious.

"Really," Jaime asked Blu in a serious tone.

"Man I don't know," Blu said honestly to Jaime as he laughed. Because Blu actually didn't know how he got healed. He thought that the voice that he heard in the dark place healed him, but he still didn't know.

"Well we should probably hurry up," Jaime told Blu and Jewel. Blu unwrapped his wings from around Jaime's neck and nodded at him in response

"You drove a car here right," Jewel asked from behind Blu. No one had seen Jewel walk up behind him. Jewel's voice beeing so close to Blu all of a sudden startled him a little bit, causing his heart to beat faster.

"Yep," Jaime responded quickly in response. Blu reached his wings into the same pocket that he had his badge in and grabbed another item out of it, they were a pair of car keys. Jewel noticed that there was an unlock button on it and there was also a lock button on it. These car keys were similar to the car keys that the female Hawk had given her and Blu. Jaime pressed the unlock button on the car keys, causing the doors of Jaime's car to unlock. They all heard a silent and sudden beep sound from outside the hospital. This sound was so silent they thought that they might have imagined it. Jaime walked out of the room and into the hallway. The exit of the hospital was just down the hallway. Well, the hallway led to the lobby. They were going to exit the way they entered. "Come on," Jaime shouted to them from the hallway "We don't want to waste any time." Blu turned around slowly as he prepared to be met with Jewel who stood behind him. Jewel was smiling at Blu the whole time. Blu's eyes were met with Jewel's turquoise eyes. Blu grabbed Jewel's and tugged it playfully, motioning her to come forward.

"Come on Jewel, don't be a Slow Poke," Blu teased Jewel.

"I'm right here," Jewel told Blu with a smile. Together, they both began to walk out of the room and catch up with Jaime.

"You know," Blu started to Jewel, Jewel stared at Blu with a curious look. "Jaime is a pretty cool guy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

**Just friends**

the light shined through the dirty window of the car. You couldn't really look out of the car window and admire the sun since the car window was stained with mud and dirt and other sorts of dirty substances. Jaime should probably clean his car soon. The light of the morning shined through the trees that surrounded the car and shined onto the dirt path. The car bumped on the dirt path as Jaime drove over it, sending pieces of dirt and tiny rocks flying behind the car as they drove further down the path. Jaime had his seat belt on since he knew how dangerous it could be if you get in a crash. People think it's never going to happen, but there's always a chance. On the other hand, Blu and Jewel didn't have their seat belts on. Were they one of those people who didn't expect the worst, or maybe they just forgot to. Jewel leaned against the car window as the light from the morning shined onto her face. She rested her head on her wing and let out a sigh, Blu and Jewel hadn't had much sleep so they were pretty tired, but Jewel thought to herself.

"I can't be tired now," Jewel thought "Something bad could happen any second." Jewel was right about this. Blu sat close to Jewel, He sat up straight and was eyeing Jewel. Blu noticed that Jewel looked tired, maybe she shouldn't have come on this journey. But Blu noticed that he was a little tired as well. Jewel noticed that Blu was eyeing her. Jewel smiled as she noticed this. She quickly shot her head in the direction of Blu, she was right. Blu was starring at her with a curious look. This surprised Blu, he shot his glance in a different direction, but then Blu noticed that Jewel was smiling. At first, when Jewel shot her head in the direction of Blu, Blu thought that she was angry at him, Blu thought that Jewel didn't want to be stared at. Which makes complete sense. Blu slowly turned his head back to Jewel, Jewel still smiled at him.

"You seem so nervous, what's wrong," Jewel whispered to Blu with a smiled. Blu smiled at Jewel nervously. He wasn't nervous before, but now he was. The way that Jewel smiled at him just made him nervous.

"I'm not," Blu lied to Jewel. Jewel still smiled at Blu, she could hear a little bit of shakiness in his voice. Blu scratched the back of his head with his wing.

"So, do you still have feelings for Jaime," Blu whispered to Jewel nervously. Blu didn't want Jaime to hear what he was asking Jewel.

"Why are you so interested," Jewel asked Blu as her smile deepened. Blu turned his glance away from Jewel. He could feel his heart beating faster.

"Just curious," Blu answered quickly. Jewel noticed that Blu's voice became shakier.

"No, We're just good friends," Jewel answered Blu's question. Even though he already knew that Jewel and Jaime dated whenever they were kids. Blu felt happy to hear this.

"What path do I turn onto," Jaime asked Blu. Jaime hadn't seen a path yet and he thought that there might be several paths. Blu turned his head to the front of the car and looked at Jaime who sat in the driver seat.

"There's only one path, whenever you see one just turn onto it," Blu replied to Jaime. Jaime nodded when he heard Blu say this. His wings tightly gripped the steering wheel.

"Jaime, wake me up if I fall asleep," Jewel told Jaime. Jaime looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jewel. He noticed that she did look pretty tired, he could tell because Jewel squinted her eyes and bags were starting to form under them.

"Sure," Jaime smiled as he responded to Jewel. She smiled back at him. Jaime then focused back on the road. Blu seriously doubted that Jewel would be able to fall asleep leaning on the rough car. But Jewel surprised Blu when she slowly started to lean over. She rested her head on Blu's legs. Blu didn't know what to do, He just stared down at Jewel who now rested on him. His surprised look faded into a sly smile. He ran his wing through Jewel's feathery crown. Blu noticed that Jewel's smile deepened as he did this, but he didn't do it another time after he did it the first time. He didn't want Jewel to fall asleep just in case something bad happened. Jewel wiggled her head a little bit as she tried to get comfy. This made Blu's waist area tingle as he became excited. Jewel cracked open one eye and looked up at Blu, Blu noticed this. She was doing this on purpose.

"Uh, guys," Blu said to both of them confusingly. First, Blu thought that Jaime said this because he saw Jewel resting her head by Blu's waist, but apparently, that wasn't the reason. "There's another car," Jaime pointed out. Jewel's smile faded, and so did Blu's. But Jewel still rested her head on Jewel as she laid down. Blu stopped starring at down at Jewel and looked up. He noticed that Jaime had a worried look on his face. Blu stared out the front of the car, and he noticed what Jaime was talking about. There was another car driving towards them. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, that the car was driving in the opposite direction of them. You see, this dirt path had enough space for 2 cars to drive. Imagine there were 2 lanes to drive in, They drove in one lane and the other bird drove in the other lane, but that's the problem. The car that was driving was driving in the same lane as them, getting closer to them. Blu and Jaime immediately knew that something wasn't right. Jewel didn't see anything because she still laid down.

"Maybe he's just doesn't see us yet," Blu said trying to make himself think that nothing was wrong, and honestly, that's what Jaime wanted to do as well, but he expected the worst.

"I don't think so," Jaime said honestly to Blu. Jewel pushed the top half of her body with her wings. She placed her wings between Blu's legs and pushed herself up. This made Blu feel that feeling again.

"What's going on," Jewel asked both of them, but she didn't really need to ask when she saw the car in the same lane as them. Jewel was about to say something, but Blu beat her to it.

"Uh Jewel," Blu said, trying to get her attention. Blu turned her head away from the front of the car and stared and Blu "Your wings," Blu pointed out. Jewel looked down at where she placed her wings, she realized what Blu was talking about.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying it," Jewel said as she smiled seductively at Blu. Blu rolled his eyes at Jewel.

"Just go in the next lane," Blu told Jaime, that seemed like a good. Jewel's smile faded as she turned back to the front of the car, causing her wings to move again.

"Jesus," Blu thought to himself as he felt the feeling again. Jaime flicked on his turning signal and slowly shifted over to the other lane. But this didn't help. The car just did the exact same thing. Now they all knew something bad was about to happen. Jaime slowly pushed his talon down on the brake, causing the car to come to a stop. Everyone in the car shook a little bit when the car stopped completely. But the other car didn't stop at all, it actually started going faster. The car was getting extremely close to them.

"Put on your seat belts," Jaime told them quickly as he realized what was about to happen. Jewel moved her wings away from where she had them and put them and put them on the seat. She sat herself up. She then reached her wing over her shoulder and searched for the seat belt. She knew she found the seat belt whenever she felt a cold metal. She gripped it tightly and pulled it in front of her. Yep, this was the seat belt. Jewel looked down to her right. She was met with the thing that you put the seat belt for it to actually work. She pulled the seat belt towards the thing with her left-wing. She quickly slid the seat belt into it and it made a click sound. This sound met that the seat belt actually worked now. She looked over at Blu to see if he had his seat belt on. He had put it on faster than Jewel did and now Blu was starring out the front of the car. Jewel stopped looking at Blu and turned her head to the front of the car. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that the car was a few inches away from smashing into them. Jewel closed her eyes in fear as she saw the car right in front of her. The sound of windows breaking filled her ears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**WayLay**

Jewel had forgotten where she was by the sudden slingshot of movement in the opposite direction that they were heading. The sweet morning air was now filled with the steam of the 2 busted cars. Glass shards and chunks of metal from the car covered the dirt path do to the incident that just occurred. Jewel learned a lesson though, make sure to put your seat belt on. Well, she did put it on after, but it was a pretty close call. Imagine if she didn't have it on. The impact of the cars flattened the front of Jaime's car, like a pancake. Neither of the cars would work anymore. Whenever the car made an impact on Jaime's car, Jaime's car did a 270-degree turn. The impact sent his car about 30 feet back.

"Jewel!" Jewel could here a male scream as she started to become conscious. The world was still slowly filling in her eyes, but she noticed that she was in the car. The light shined through the broken car door windows onto Jewel's face. The steam covered the front of the car, so no light shined through that area. Jewel's eyes shot open all of a sudden as she inhaled a large amount of air, but she was confused. She thought that a car was about to slam into the car that she was in. But whenever Jewel examined where she was, it already looked like that happened. "Jewel," The voice screamed to Jewel once again. Jewel coughed and covered her wing over her mouth as she inhaled the Grey steam from the car. Jewel quickly unbuckled herself from the seat in a panic. She reached over to the car door and grabbed the lever and pulled it towards her. This caused the car door to open. Jewel pushed it open even further with her talons. The Beautiful Blue feathers that Jewel had were now covered in dirt. Jewel stumbled out of the car and onto the dirt road.

"Jewel now is not the time for sleeping," Jaime told her as he pressed his back up against the side of the car. Jewel heard the voice of Jaime and looked over to her side, She noticed that Blu and Jaime both had their guns in their wings. They all used the car as protection. Jewel tried to move over closer to both of them. Jaime was on the far end of the car and Blu was kinda in the middle. As Jewel was trying to move over to Blu, a metal clinking sound of a bullet bouncing off the top of the car made her body shake. "Fucking shit," Jaime screamed as the bullet hit his car.

"Who the hell are these guys," Blu asked Jaime. Multiple gunshots followed after Blu said this, all of them hit the top of the car. The familiar metal sounds filled everyone's ears.

"You expect me to know," Jaime responded to Blu with an angry tone.

"That's why I asked you," Blu said to Jaime. Jaime rolled his eyes at Blu, another bullet hitting the top of the car made Jaime jump, but not Blu, he was expecting it.

"I need a gun," Jewel told both of them. They quickly shot there heads over at Jewel. Blu stared into Jewel's turquoise eyes.

"Sorry, we only have 2," Blu responded to Jewel. Jewel held out her wing in front of Blu like she wanted something. Blu stared at Jewel with a confused look.

"Then give me your gun," Jewel said to Blu. Blu looked down at his 44 Magnum, the silver of the Gun shined as the light of the sun reflected off of it.

"Why should I do that," Blu asked Jewel. Blu stroked her neck as she looked up at the sky, showing that she was thinking sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know," Jewel said sarcastically "Maybe because I saved your life, in your hotel room when you thought we were going to have sex," Jewel screamed at him. Jaime stared at both of them as they fought. He sighed to himself.

"Jesus these 2 are like children," Jaime thought to himself.

"Oh, I have an idea," Blu said sarcastically "How about you get up, and go ask those guys if they want a handjob. I'm sure they'll say yes. And then I and Jaime will have time to escape " Blu told Jewel. Jewel rolled her eyes at Blu when he said this. Jaime let out a moan of anger. He was tired of them fighting.

"Can you 2 stop fighting like children," Jaime asked them loudly. Another bullet hit the top of the car before Blu answered him.

"Okay, so we need a plan," Blu told them seriously. Jaime could now see the worried look on Blu's face. Blu's wings shook as he held onto the gun. Maybe he should have given Jewel the gun.

"I have an idea," Blu told them as the idea formed in his head. For the first time, Blu might actually have a good idea. "So they're watching our every move right now, if we tried to fly away they would shoot us instantly. So all we have to do is distract them or injure them so we have enough time to fly away," Blu told them.

"Good idea," Jaime told his quickly as he patted Blu on the shoulder with one wing and held his gun in the other. Jaime didn't seem to be as surprised by this idea, but Jewel was very surprised. Jewel stared at Blu as he looked at his gun that he held in front of him. Jewel was going to tell him that's a good idea as well, but the sound of another bullet bouncing off the top of the car stopped her.

"Jewel move over I'm gonna shoot out the car window," Blu told her. Jewel quickly moved over so Blu could sit next to the car window. Blu decided to shoot out of the car door window because he thought that the other birds shooting them wouldn't expect it. They didn't even have a chance to see who was shooting them. Shooting out the car window wouldn't be the easiest. Blu had to aim through both the car windows. Blu really wanted this shot from his gun to mean something. He had to hit someone or hit something to distract them. Blu knew this was dangerous, the other birds could be aiming at the car window right now. He could look out the window and get shot through the head and that would be it. Another bullet hitting off the top of the car told Blu that this was the time. He inhaled deeply and looked through the car window with his gun held out, ready to shoot. Blu noticed something. There were 3 Crows and 1 white Cockatoo, they all stood up and aimed at the car. They didn't seem to notice Blu yet, he had to be quick. Blu used the iron sight on his Magnum to line up the shot on one of the crows. A single pull of a trigger from Blu's gun sparked the gunpowder inside the bullet and set it flying out of the gun. The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the morning sky. The bullet flew through the air towards the Crow. The crow heard the gunshot and looked towards the direction of it, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. The bullet went right through the crows head, killing him instantly. At first, Blu questioned if he had even hit the crow with the bullet. But whenever he saw 1 of the 3 Crows drop to the ground, he knew he had killed one of them. A weird feeling was sent through Blu's body immediately after this. It was weird to kill somebody. Blu hadn't killed anybody in a while, and he didn't like doing it. But for some reason, something inside him enjoyed it, something inside his brain. It wanted him to kill more. Blu saw the rest of the birds take cover behind their car now since Blu had killed one of them. Blu noticed that some of the veins in his wings glowed up purple for a few seconds, but nobody noticed except for him. Blu took cover behind the car now.

"Let's go east," Jaime said as he put his gun back in his holster. Blu did the same thing. Jaime spread his wings and quickly took off the ground. He flew over the trees to the south. He didn't want to fly through them since he might get lost in them. Blu and Jewel followed quickly behind them. A couple of shots from the other bird's guns flew passed them. They were further away now so they were harder to be shot. They all knew that these birds would follow them, So they knew they had to lose them.

"dive down in the trees," Blu told them quickly. They all quickly dove down beneath the leaves of the trees, blocking the sunlight from shining on their feathers. They were now separated from each other. They had to be very quiet. Blu stared up at the leaves from the tree that surrounded him. He could see little glimmers of sunlight shine through the leaves. They waited there for a few seconds as silence washed over them. The sound of several birds flying past them broke the sudden silence. They now thought that it was safe to go out of the leaves since they heard the sound of birds flying past them, they thought that those were the birds trying to kill them. But just in case, they waited another couple of minutes before saying anything to each other.

"You guys still there," Jaime asked all of a sudden.

"I'm here," Jewel responded to Jaime.

"Me too," Blu quickly replied after Jewel. Blu flew out of the leaves the covered him. The sunlight washed over him once again. When Blu got out of the leaves he was met with Jaime and Jewel. They all flew in place as they stared at each other.

"Well, there goes my only car," Jaime complained to them "Who were those guys," Jaime asked them.

"I recognized them," Blu said to Jaime as he looked over to Jewel with a frightened look "Those were the birds that had the cops with them in the truck," Blu told Jewel. A surprised look spread across Jewel's face. She didn't have a chance to look at the birds since they were shooting at them the whole time. And when she was flying away she didn't look back, she just wanted to get away from them.

"Really," Jewel said to Blu in a surprised voice.

"And they weren't pretty far from the factory," Blu said to them.

"Which probably means that they have something to do with this," Jaime said to Blu.

"Exactly," Blu responded to Jaime's statement.

"Blu, Jewel, you don't have to help me if you don't want to," Jaime told them, thinking that they would leave. Jaime thought that they were getting too afraid to go on and that they would leave. Jewel was going to say of course we'll still help you, being the nice bird that she was, she thought that Blu would say the same as well. Jewel was going to say to Jaime we'll still help you. but Jewel responded to Jaime with something different before Jewel.

"Honestly, I am not doing this to help you," Blu said to Jaime "I am doing this because I think that it could have something to do with the murder of my partner." Jaime wasn't surprised by this, after all, Blu did tell him that his partner got murdered.

"I see," Jaime said in a blank expression "I should probably radio in for back up once we get there, who knows what could be there," Jaime told Blu and Jewel.

"Let's go," Jewel said to them "We shouldn't waste any time."

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: Next chapter is definitely going to take longer to upload than my other chapters since it is going to be the last to this part. I want the last chapter to this part to tie up everything in one big knot, hopefully, I can succeed with doing this. I can't tell you if Blu is going to wake up from his coma, you'll just have to wait and see. Patience is key.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**good, or bad?**

Blu, Jaime and Jewel's talons scraped against the parking lot of the abandoned factory as they landed on the now dry cement. It didn't take them that long to get to the factory since they were almost there already until the birds slammed their car into them, slowing them down and completely destroying Jaime's car. The morning sky still shined upon them as they cool breezed danced through their feathers. Jaime examined this building, it was really beaten up. Bricks were falling out of the wall from where they were originally placed. They couldn't see through the windows on the building in front of them though, dirt-stained both sides of the glass so you couldn't see through it, other than the large pieces of glass missing from the window. But they still couldn't see through the window that well. Through the missing pieces of glass on the window, Jaime could see The inside of the building was pretty open because all they had in there were machines used to make clothes. There was a sign at the top of the factory that would usually say its name, but nothing was there anymore so they didn't know the name of the place. Jaime could feel that something bad was going to happen. He swallowed a large lump growing in the back of his throat. Beside the door to enter the factory, there was a large white truck. Blu noticed this truck, it looked exactly like the truck on the docks. Jewel noticed it as well. Jaime was reaching his wing down to his Walkie-Talkie to grab it and call for backup, but he stopped in mid-movement and thought for a few seconds.

"What if nothing is wrong here," Jaime thought to himself "What if this truck was just left behind," Jaime told himself, but Jaime expected the worse. His gut was sending him a signal that something is wrong and to be careful. Jaime wanted to find who was kidnapping all of the Law, he needed to find out.

"Let's check the truck first," Jaime told them. They all stared at this truck, something horrible could be contained inside this. But they had to know what was inside it. Jaime inhaled deeply as he began to walk over to the truck. He placed his wing over his gun which was in his holster. He was ready to shoot anyone who attacked him. Blu and Jewel followed quickly behind him. Blu pulled his gun completely out of his holster. The silver metal of the Magnum shined in the sun. Blu looked at his Magnum, he could actually see his reflection in the gun. He gripped it tightly in his right-wing. Their talons scraped against the dry pavement of the parking lot as they walked towards the truck. Jaime wasn't concerned about what was in the front of the truck, he cared about what was hidden in the back. There was a handle on the back of the truck, that's what you would use to slide open the back of the truck. But there seemed to be a lock on the handle with some chain. The chain led somewhere under the truck. Jaime guessed that it was locked. Jaime stepped in front of the lock and stared down at was rust on the lock and the chain. Jaime gripped the handle and tried pulling it up to see if the back of the truck would open. But it was locked. "Looks like the truck is locked," Jaime told them. Jaime grabbed the lock and tried pulling on it to see if it would come off, but it didn't.

"Move out of the way," Blu said to Jaime. Jaime stepped backwards, allowing Blu to step in front of the lock. Blu stared down at the lock.

"This lock isn't going to stop me from seeing what's in this truck," Blu thought to himself. Blu looked down at his gun that he held in his right-wing. He flipped it in the air. It spun around a few times before he caught it on the barrel with his right-wing. He brought the wing that he held with his gun up behind him slowly. Blu raised it up high as he stared at the lock. With one fast and forceful movement, He swung the gun down at the lock. The gun made an impact with the lock, making a loud *clank* sound. The lock skipped on the pavement of the parking lot. Blu had broken the lock off the chain. Blu put his gun back in his holster. He turned around and faced Jaime. He bowed down in front of him. "Your welcome," Blu said to Jaime. Blu turned back to Jewel who stood to his left. She smiled at him slightly. Blu flexed his wings at Jewel sarcastically. Jewel laughed as Blu did this. Blu walked over to Jewel and stood next to her. She watched him as he walked over to her. Jaime walked up to the back of the truck once again. He stared down at the handle on the truck. There was no lock on it this time. Jaime leaned over a little and grabbed the handle with his left-wing. He held his gun in his right-wing, he was ready for anything to happen. He inhaled deeply as he prepared to open the door that led to the container on the truck. Blu hovered his right-wing over his gun, he prepared to grab it just in case. Blu and Jewel stared at Jaime as he held the handle on the back of the truck. Jaime. Jaime pulled the handle up as the door slid open, revealing the inside of the container. Everyone's beak dropped in surprise, not by what was in the truck, but by what wasn't in the truck. Nothing was in the truck that they could see. Jaime put his gun back into his leather holster. Blu put his wing back to his side. Jaime examined the inside of the container, nothing seemed to be inside it. Well until Jaime found a black feather. He eyes the feather closely. This feather could mean anything. It could be a feather from one of the crows, it could be a feather from an FBI bird. It could be any birds feather. But it was enough to push Jaime into grabbing his Walkie-Talkie. He ripped it off the piece of velcro on his bulletproof vest. A loud ripping sound echoed throughout the sky and wind. It filled Jaime's ears. He brought the Walkie-Talkie up to his beak and forcefully pressed down the button that transmitted his voice.

"This is Jaime talking. I'm gonna need back up at an old abandoned factory. At the end of Magee street by Dreamworld take the dirt path and take the first turn to your left. My vehicle was broken there by 1 White cockatoo and 3 crows. We had to kill one of the crows for our own self-defence," Jaime explained over the Walkie-Talkie. A moment of silence washed over them as they waited for a reply. They all eyed each other awkwardly. Blu looked at Jewel in the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat

"Do you want to get another bottle Scotch," Blu whispered to Jewel. She turned her head at him as he said this. Jewel smiled at him seductively. "I mean a bottle of water," Blu said in a panic "And obviously I will pay for it," Blu told Jewel. A small giggle released within Jewel. Blu smiled as he heard Jewel giggle. Blu stared down at Jewel's Scarlet red dress. This thing used to be beautiful until Blu brought Jewel on this disastrous trip. Her dress was covered in dirt, and it also had the rip on the bottom of it when Blu tore off a piece of her dress to use as a makeshift bandage. "Sorry about your dress by the way," Blu apologized to Jewel. Jewel still smiled at Blu.

"I accept your apology," Jewel told Blu. For some reason when Blu heard this it made him feel better. It made something inside him feel smaller, Almost like the good was overpowering the darkness inside of him. Blu felt like Jewel was making him go crazy, crazy in a good way.

"Too bad Dreamworld is closed, I really enjoyed that place," Blu told Jewel honestly. Blu stared up into the clouds as he imagined about Dreamworld.

"It really was a dream," Blu thought to himself. He smiled up at the clouds

"I'm sure we can find another place that sells a good bottle of Scotch and Water," Jewel told Blu. Blu turned his head away from the clouds and stared back at Jewel.

"Yeah, you're right," Blu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But the most important question is," Jewel started as she smiled at Blu seductively once again "Can we find another place that has a good hotel room." Blu swallowed a large lump in the back of his throat. He opened his beak, he was about to say something but was cut off by a voice.

"Jaime, what do you mean by We," One of the FBI agents on the Walkie-Talkie asked in a confused tone. A smile spread across Jaime's beak. He recognized this voice through the static of the Walkie-Talkie. It was his boss. He pushed down the button on the side of the Walkie-talkie once again as he replied.

"I got help from 2 detectives, They are professionals," Jaime told his boss over the Walkie-Talkie. It didn't take as long for him to reply the second time as it did the first. It didn't even take him that long to reply the first.

"Are you sure we can trust them, Jaime," His boss asked in a serious tone. Jaime squeezed the Walkie-Talkie with the wing that he held it with, causing the button to activate.

"Trust me, boss," Jaime told his boss. Jaime would have struggled to say this if Jewel wasn't here with him. Seeing Jewel standing next to Blu made Jaime trust him.

"Ok Jaime, I'm trusting you on this one," His boss told him "I'm sending backup now, it might take a little bit," Jaime's boss told him.

"Understood," Jaime replied to his boss. Jaime lowered his Walkie-Talkie down to the velcro strap on his vest. He connected the two pieces of velcro as he released his grip from the Walkie-Talkie. A confused look spread across Jewel's face. Jaime noticed the look on her face. He knew why she was confused.

"But I'm not a detective," Jewel said to Jaime. Jewel was confused about why he told his boss that she was a detective. She used to be a detective, but that was a while ago.

"Because I could get in trouble for putting a bird in harm," Jaime told Jewel. Blu knew this was true. Even though he didn't really follow the law at all. A surprised look spread across Jewel's face. She didn't know that was a thing. Even though she should have guessed there was some law like that.

"Oh," Jewel said surprisingly to Jaime. Blu turned his body away from the truck. He stared at the factory. A chill ran up his spine. He could sense something bad inside the abandoned building.

"Why would anyone wanna be in this mess," Blu thought to himself as he examined the damaged building.

"Let's check out the inside of the building," Jaime said to them. Blu began to walk towards the building, his talons scraped against the pavement. Jewel walked beside of Blu. Jaime followed quickly behind them. Blu examined the metal door as he approached it. The door had some dents in it and most of the door was covered in rust and scratches. Blu pulled his gun out of his leather holster. He held it in the general direction of the door with his right-wing. he was ready to shoot anything that threatened him. As Blu approached closer to the building. He could smell something weird. Not a dead body, or any bad smell at all. Blu swore he could smell plastic, hot, burning plastic. Blu stood in front of the old, rusting door of the factory. He didn't want to waste any time. He wanted to know what that smell was. He wanted to know what was in this building. He wanted to know who killed his partner. Blu twisted the rusty doorknob, but it was caught on something. Blu tried twisting it again, but the door wouldn't open. Blu twisted the doorknob multiple times, trying to open the door. Jewel watched Blu as he struggled with the doorknob. Blu let out a frustrated moan as he let go of the doorknob.

"I think it's rusted shut," Jewel said to Blu. Blu heard what Jewel said, but he didn't acknowledge her. He stepped back a few steps. Blu inhaled deeply. Jewel stared at Blu with a confused look. Blu ran towards the door swiftly. He kicked the door forcefully with his talon, causing it to release from its Hinges. Blu kicked the door flat on the ground. the dusty, cold air Blew into Blu's face. He was surprised by the temperature of the air. It was cold. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but this air didn't feel right. The air outside of the factory was cool, but this air just didn't feel right. Blu thought that he was being crazy. Blu still held his gun in his right-wing. He held it in front of him. Jewel thought that Blu was just showing off, but she kind of found it attractive. Blu slowly walked inside of the abandoned building. The first thing he recognized was the dirty particles in the air of the factory, but that was his least concern. Jewel and Jaime slowly walked up behind Blu. Blu examined the inside of the factory, examining every inch of the place until he found something of his interest. And it didn't take him long to find something that he found odd. It was a cage, but it wasn't a normal cage. It looked like it was covered in some kind of substance. Plastic? But why. Blu was confused by this, but it wouldn't compare to how Blu would feel in a few seconds. How did Blu not notice it? He looked over to his left, the opposite direction of the cage. He saw something, something he didn't understand immediately. These birds were the size of Blu, well some were smaller obviously, not every bird is the same size. But why did their feathers not look right? Wait, no. Blu couldn't even see feathers on them. But, why did the colour of them not look, proper? They stood there, to Blu's left, lifelessly. But they couldn't be dead, right? Then how were they standing so perfectly on their talons?

"What the-" Blu muttered to himself. He couldn't finish his sentence, he wasn't worried about finishing it. He was to lost in the view of these birds, they are birds, right? Or were they birds? Jewel heard Blu mutter this.

"What, what is it," Jewel asked Blu with a concerned tone. Blu didn't bother to answer Jewel, it wasn't of his concern right now. Blu began to walk towards these birds, these things. Blu needed to observe them from a better view, but did he want to? Blu felt his knees weaken the further he walked towards the birds, he pushed onwards. There were multiple rows of birds. They all stood next to each other, but they didn't seem to notice where they were at all, they didn't seem to notice anything. The closer Blu got to the group of these birds, he noticed one bird that caught his attention more than the rest, but why? This bird couldn't have been different from the others, well it actually was. It was a yellow bird, and it was a short bird, but the yellow on the bird wasn't proper, it seemed to be smeared onto the bird's body. Like all of the other birds, the colour just didn't look normal. But then why was Blu so interested in this one bird. The closer he walked to this particular bird that stood in the first row of the multiple rows of birds, he thought he recognized it, how? Did Blu know this bird at one point of his life, he thought that this bird was connected to him somehow. The closer Blu got to the bird, he could see more sloppy details. Even the orange on his beak was smeared onto it, almost like someone painted the colours onto him. There was something about this bird. All the colours seemed to be painted onto him, but whoever was doing it didn't take their time. Blu stood in front of this bird finally, it seemed it took him forever to get here. He recognized this bird. Blu slowly slid his gun back into his holster. He reached out his wing slowly towards the bird. This bird's face didn't seem correct, but Blu knew this face. He felt the birds face.

"What the hell," Blu thought to himself. He didn't feel any feathers, he didn't feel anything soft. He felt the rough surface of the paint, but besides that, all he felt was smoothness. Blu's eye's widened in horror. "He feels like plastic," Blu thought to himself. Blu pulled his wing back away from the bird.

"Nico," Blu said in a confused tone out loud. Jewel quickly walked inside the door. She turned to her left where she saw Blu walk to, She didn't bother examining anything else. "Blu," is what she was going to call out to him, but when she saw what Blu saw, she was frightened.

"What the fuck," Jewel said to herself, her voice echoed over to Blu. Blu slowly turned around toward the sound of Jewel's voice. they noticed the shocked expressions on both of their faces.

"What the hell happened here," Blu asked Jewel, why would she know. Jaime rushed through the door quickly after Jewel, He held his gun out in front of him.

"What's going on here," Jaime's voice faded at the end of his sentence as he looked at the rows of lifeless birds. His wing that he held the gun in now hangs low in shock. the gun pointed at the ground. "Holy fuck," Jaime responded to seeing the several rows of birds "What's wrong with them," Jaime asked Blu, Blu quickly turned back to the birds. He stared at the bird that he thought was Nico. Blu felt tears began to form in his eyes.

"I don't know," Blu said to Jaime.

"Welp," Jaime responded to Blu quickly, "I think we found out where all of the law went," Jaime told them.

"But why," Blu thought to himself. Why would you want to do this to someone? Revenge? Or are you just crazy? Blu was thinking so much he thought his brain might explode. He had to figure out who did this, and why they would do this. What was their plan?

"Why would someone do this," Blu said to himself. Jaime and Jewel heard Blu say this, but they didn't answer since they didn't know the answer. A moment of silence washed over them, no one knew how to continue this conversation. During this moment, Jewel decided to examine her surroundings. She examined the cage covered in plastic but quickly searched somewhere else. She was mainly examing the area to see if it was safe. Jewel didn't expect anyone to be in here, but after seeing those birds, or whatever they were, she was a little frightened. Jewel examined the factory, she examined every crack and corner of the factory. It wasn't until she started examing the dark places, that's when she noticed something odd. the light from the morning sky shined through the cracks of the dirt-stained windows, lighting up the place enough for them to see. But there were still some places inside the factory with dark areas, and Jewel noticed something odd about one. It was just like any other place that didn't have light, and you couldn't see through it, but Jewel noticed something poking out of it. It was silver. It only looked small from where Jewel stood since it was far enough away from her that she had to squint her eyes. It was almost like round shaped. It was shiny. There was a hole at the tip of it. But it seemed to cut off in the darkness. But, it seemed to slowly come out of the darkness, slowly, but surely. And the more it came out, the more Jewel recognized what this was. It was pointing in the direction of Blu. Jewel could see something imprinted in the object, it almost looked like a few small letters. Jewel squinted her eyes more precisely. She tried to see what was on the object. And that's when she figured it out. Her eyes widened in horror as she read the few characters scratched into the object. ".44" were the characters that she read on the object. Jewel's heart jumped into her throat as she realized that this object was a 44 Magnum. Time seemed to slow down in her eyes. She panicked. Jewel looked over to Blu. He still stared at the birds that stood completely still, not moving an inch. "These were the bastards that killed my partner, Nico," Blu told Jewel and Jaime, unaware of what was going to happen.

"BLU! LOOK OUT," Jewel screamed at Blu as she realized the situation they were in. Blu turned around swiftly when he heard his name screamed by Jewel. He noticed the horrified look on her face, but this time it was even more horrified than when she saw the birds tan now stood behind Blu. Blu was confused by the sudden reaction of Jewel. Blu observed his surroundings quickly to see if there were any threats insight. After a good look, he didn't see anything. But just because you can't see, doesn't mean it isn't there. The crackling of a gunshot echoed throughout the factory than out into the orange skyed morning. If only the sky was as pleasant as this adventure. The bullet flew through the sky towards Blu. It's times like this Blu wished he could move at the speed of light, but this wasn't a different reality, this was real life, right? Something hit Blu in the chest, something that sent him back a few feet. Blu let out a moan of pain. He wasn't really surprised though. Blu couldn't remember how many times he's been shot in the last few days. He stared down at his chest quickly after he was shot. He coughed up blood onto the smooth cement, dirty floor of the factory. The blood that leaked from his wound soaked into his nice gentleman coat.

"Jesus," Blu started. He coughed up a little more blood onto the rough floor "Did I swallow a bunch of magnets or something," Blu said as he chuckled a little bit, causing him to spit up more Blood.

"Blu," Jaime screamed out to him. Blu didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"Great," Jewel thought to herself quickly "He's still making jokes," The voice in her mind said sarcastically. Blu dropped to his knees in pain, they scratched up against the small stone pebbles on the floor. Blu now faced to his right, where he had been shot from.

"You wanna know something," A stranger's voice asked them in the distance of the factory. Through Blu's blurry vision. He saw something that began to arise from the darkness of the factory. The bird held a familiar 44 Magnum to Blu's. As the bird began to emerge more from the darkness, he realized what kind of birds it was. A vulture, but there was something wrong about this Vulture, Blu realized it when his face emerged. Blu immediately noticed that have his face was torn off, or scarred, or something? Blu felt a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw this Vultures face. The Vulture still held out his gun in front of him as he walked slowly towards Blu. "I know who you are," The Vulture told him. Jaime quickly pulled his gun out of his holster. He pointed it at the threatening Vulture.

"FBI, DROP YOUR WEAPON," Jaime screamed at the Vulture. The Vulture rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face. He quickly turned in the direction of Jaime and pulled the trigger, Another gunshot cracked throughout the Factory, bouncing off the walls into everyone's ears. Jaime dropped his Gun in pain. The gun bounced several times on the ground. Jaime stared at his wing. There was a hole straight through his wing. Blood dripped from it. "You mother fucking bitch," Jaime said to the male Vulture. Jaime clenched his eyes in pain.

"What a pussy," Blu thought to himself as he chuckled a little bit, but then the pain from the gunshot wound in his chest pulsated through his body again. Blu clenched his eyes close in pain. "Ok, maybe not," Blu corrected himself. Jewel stared down at Jaime's gun that was on the ground. She planned on making a quick movement to lean over and grab the gun. The Vulture noticed her looking down at the gun that laid on the dirty floor of the factory. The vulture pointed his gun at Jewel

"Don't even think about it Hot wing," the Vulture said to Jewel. Jewel watched Jaime as he grunted in pain. He squeezed his wounded wing tightly with his over. His eyes still clenched shut from the pain. The Vulture looked back over to Blu, But he still held his gun in his right-wing at Jewel as he walked closer to Blu. He listened closely to the Female Spix Macaw. If he heard her make a single movement, she would get shot immediately. The Vulture smiled viciously at Blu. "You're Nico's detective partner, right," The Vulture asked Blu with a smile like he already knew that question. The distance between both of them became shorter.

"What's it to you," Blu asked angrily to the Vulture.

"More than it thinks," The Vulture responded quickly to Blu. Blu eyed the Vulture closely. There was no point to try and grab his gun and try to defend himself. The Vulture would just shoot him again.

"And how is that," Blu asked the Vulture. The Vulture inhaled deeply.

"You see," the Vulture started as his voice became more gentle "I had a perfect family, or so I thought. I and my wife were happy. I enjoyed her support, and I thought she enjoyed mine as well. Turns out not. Nico is the one who ruined my family," The Vulture screamed at Blu. His voice was not gentle anymore. It was angry and fierce. The Vulture started with his story again. "I was coming home from work early one evening. I walked inside my house like it was any other day. I searched the house for my wife, I couldn't find her. Until I looked in mine and her bedroom. That's when I first met Nico. In my bed, with my wife, both naked."

"Wait," Blu said to the Vulture, interrupting his story "So Nico, had sex with your wife," Blu asked the Vulture. He didn't answer Blu, but Blu could tell by the upset look on the Vulture's face that his question had already been answered. Blu tried to contain the rude giggles that contained inside him, but it was no use. He let out an ever so small giggle. You could barely even hear it. The Vulture looked at Blu with an angry look. He quickly pointed his gun at Blu and pulled the trigger. The familiar sound filled Blu's ears, and the even more familiar pain filled his chest.

"Ah, fuck me," Blu wined as he felt more pain in his chest. He felt more blood being leaked from within him. More of his feathers soaked up the blood.

"I kinda deserved that," Blu thought to himself.

"I see you've met my dolls," The Vulture said to Blu, pointing his wing towards the rows of birds. Blu didn't have the energy to look over to where he was pointing. "Well before all of you die, I guess I'll tell you my plan," The Vulture told them. "I promised myself that I would get revenge on Nico, and after I figured out that he was part of the law. I realized that the police aren't good, they think that they help people, But they hurt them more. I realized that I am the only one that can change the world, I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DO IT. The world will be perfect after I am done with it. Everyone will be my doll. EVERYONE WILL BE CONTROLLED BY ME."

"You're fucking crazy," Jaime told the Vulture. He still squeezed his wing in pain. The vulture didn't bother to answer the Blue Jay. He thought he was right, that he was the only one that could change the world for the better.

"You'll pay for killing my partner," Blu managed to choke out. He was surprised that he was still able to talk do to all the blood loss from his body. As Blu began to fade away to the unconscious. He heard the Vulture chuckle. A chuckle turned into an insane laugh.

"Nico will pay for messing with my wife," the Vulture told Blu. These were the last words that Blu heard before his body went limp. Blu laid down lifelessly on the floor beneath him. A puddle of blood formed beneath him. His vision was covered by the familiar darkness. A shocked expression spread across Jaime's face when he saw Blu lay on the floor in his own puddle of blood. Jaime thought that Blu didn't deserve to die like this.

No, Blu," Jaime screamed out to him, hoping that he would hear him. He didn't respond. What did Jaime think was going to happen "BLU!"

**#**

Blu laid on his knees, he stared far into the darkness. There didn't seem to be and end to it. What was it that Blu laid on, it seemed to be nothing. There wasn't even a surface. Everything was darkness. He knew where he was. The veins in his wings glowed purple. He knew the thing was here.

"You know that feeling that you get whenever you do something bad," The voice asked him. Blu didn't answer him, but he knew what he was talking about. He got the **feeling**. Whenever he killed that crow, he got that **feeling**. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good feeling either. "That's me," The voice said to Blu. Blu felt himself in the state of crying, but the tears just couldn't form in his eyes.

"I just want to be normal," Blu wined to the voice.

"No one is normal," The voice told Blu in a stern voice. "You are different from all the others," The voice told Blu "That's not necessarily a bad thing," The voice reminded Blu. Blu looked up into the darkness. He didn't see anything that could talk to him. Blu knew that being different wasn't a bad thing, but why did this situation feel different somehow. Maybe it wasn't different. "I'm not going to go away Blu," The voice told him "Don't try to push me away, I know I am not a good thing, but maybe we can weigh out the levels." A confused look spread across Blu's face as the voice continued. "Maybe both of us can make something good. I and you pushed into one. Light and darkness. Whenever you need me, I could be there. But you could be there too so your friends know it's you," Blu thought that this sounded strange, but whenever he was with this thing. It felt good, the feeling felt great. But he didn't want to be something he wasn't. So he had to ask.

"Am I good, or bad?

"It depends on what choices you make," The voice answered Blu's question. A smile spread across Blu's face. His eyes glowed a dark crimson, lighting up the dark area. It was dark and light, good and bad.

"Let's go kick that Vultures ass."

**#**

Blu knew he was alive. He knew that every second was important. He knew he had to be quiet. He didn't want the Vulture to know that he was alive. Then again, why would he think that? Blu should be dead right now, laying in a puddle of his own blood, that's when he felt something different. There was no puddle of blood beneath him anymore. Blu looked up at his chest quickly. He noticed something. There were no more gunshot wounds. But then he noticed something else. The Vulture, he held his 44 Magnum directly towards Jewel's head. He noticed that tears were running down Jewel's face as she waited for her death. Seeing Blu cry, made Blu feel like crying. This Vulture thought that he was going to kill Blu's partner, kill Jaime, take over the city and then kill the bird that he loved, well he's got another thing coming his way. Blu didn't care about being stealth anymore, he knew that he didn't have much time to save them. He reached his wing down towards his leather holster with his gun that laid inside it. He knew he wouldn't get another chance at this, even if he did, what would be the point. What would he be trying to save, what would he be trying to defend? Jaime and Jewel, they felt like his family, he couldn't lose his family. After all the time it took for him to feel like he was part of one, it couldn't just be torn away from him. He knew that they wouldn't get a second chance. Blu knew that he was the one, he was the only one that could do this. He was the only **ONE.** Blu pulled the 44 Magnum out of his holster. He held it in front of him.

"Please," Blu said to himself as he examined Jewel's face. He aimed the best he could. He closed his eyes. The pull of a trigger caused something to spark inside the gun. This park caused the gun powder to light up inside the bullet that laid inside the chamber. The bullet flew out of the barrel. Blu's whole vision seemed to go slow. Like the earth wanted Blu to slowly watch his family be torn away from his grasp. He couldn't let that happen.

"Please, Jewel," Blu thought to himself "all I want, all I need is for you to be alive, Please Jewel, please, I love you." The sudden sound of something hitting the ground made Blu open his eyes, wait, was this real? Did Blu just do this? Blu didn't believe what was happening.

"Holy shit," Blu whispered to himself. Jewel looked over to the direction of where she heard Blu's voice. A shocked expression formed on her face. SHe couldn't say anything. Her body wouldn't let her speak. Jaime turned his head over in the direction of Blu's voice. Through his pain, he managed to crack a smile at Blu.

"Blu," Jaime said in a surprised tone "How are you-" Jaime wasn't able to finish his sentence before Jewel interrupted.

"BLU!" Jewel said as she ran towards Blu. Her talons kicking up stone pebbles behind her. It didn't take long before Jewel collapsed into Blu's wings. She stared into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. Tears still ran down her face.

"Blu, you're alive, we thought you were, we thought we lost you, I thought I lost you. Please don't leave us again, don't leave me again I beg you," Jewel wined to Blu. Blu pulled Jewel into a passionate kiss. They both immediately got lost in the moment. Jewel accepted Blu's kiss. Blu rubbed his wing through Jewel's feathery crown. This wasn't a long kiss, but it was meaningful. They broke off the kiss and both stared into each other's eyes. Blu never truly understood how beautiful Jewel's turquoise eyes were, he never knew how much they sparkled like glitter.

"Blu," Jaime said now directly behind Jewel. Jewel turned around and stared at him with a smile. Blu noticed the smile on Jaime's face. He smiled at Jewel then looked up at Blu. "How are you alive," Jaime asked in a confused tone. Blu stared down at himself for a few seconds.

"I don't know," Blu said to Jaime. Jaime walked past Jewel and stood next to Blu. His injured wing hung low. He patted Blu on the shoulder with his good wing. Blu looked up at Jaime and stared at him

"Thank god you're okay," Jaime said to Blu with a smile "Unlike me," Jaime said as he frowned. He looked down at his injured wing. "I'll probably be okay, but it fucking hurts," Jaime told Blu. Blu could relate. Blu looked down at Jaime's injured wing.

"That looks bad, you need any help," Blu asked Jaime with a smile. Before Jaime could answer, the sound of police sirens approached the area. Jaime looked up from his injured and smiled. He sighed in relief

"That must be back," Jaime said to himself. He walked pass Blu and the bird dolls. A confused expression spread across Blu's face.

"Do you need any help," Blu asked once again since he didn't get an answer from Jaime when he asked the first time. Jaime stopped walking towards the rusting metal door and turned his head back to look at Blu. The sirens grew louder. Blu noticed that Jaime still had a smile on his face.

"You 2 go somewhere," Jaime told both of them "I'll take care of this." Jaime turned his head back and began walking towards the door once again.

"Wait," Blu called out to Jaime one last time. He turned his head back to Blu once again, he didn't say anything, he just waited patiently for what Blu had to say with a smile still on his face. "If you need anything, come into one of the bars, I'll probably be in one of them," Blu told Jaime. Jaime chuckled a little when Blu said this.

"I'll hold you onto that one," Jaime responded to Blu.

**A Couple Weeks Later**

Blu twisted the cap off of the bottle of Scotch. He laid it on the would bar. He brought the Scotch up to his beak and smelt it. The smell was strong. Blu coughed in response to smelling it. Jewel giggled at Blu

"Jesus that's strong," Blu told Jewel "You sure you can handle it," He asked her. Jewel nodded in response as she held out her glass in front of Blu. Blu smiled at Jewel and slowly filled up the glass with Scotch. He didn't put that much Scotch in Jewel's glass, unlike his. Jewel looked down into her glass. She looked at the somewhat brown see-through liquid. She brought the glass up to her beak and took a sip from her drink. She was surprised by how strong it was. It burned her throat. Jewel coughed in response to drinking the scotch. she quickly laid the Scotch on the wooden bar, trying not to spill it. She covered her wing over her beak as she coughed a few more times before stopping.

"You were right," Jewel responded to Blu with a burning throat. Blu chuckled a little bit, but then his face became more serious. He eyed Jewel

"So, I've been meaning to ask," Blu said, getting Jewel's attention. She waited for what Blu had to say. "How did you and Jaime meet," Blu asked in a concerned tone. Jewel cleared her burning throat. It was now starting to cool down. Jewel was happy to answer Blu's question. Meeting Jaime was one of the best moments in her life. He helped her push through much pain.

"Let me first start off by saying," Jewel said as her expression became more serious. "I was alone for most of my life," Jewel told Blu "I never really had a family." Blu got lost in Jewel's story "I don't want to say too much of this, but I was almost raped," Jewel told Blu, a surprised look spread across Blu's face. But he didn't want to interrupt Jewel's talking. "When I met Jaime, it was one of the worst days of my life, but he turned it into one of the best."

#

What was just supposed to be a quick stop for water, turned into a horrible moment attached to Jewel's life. She flew away from the club where she went to get water.

"Stupid men," Jewel thought to herself as she flew further away from the club, She wanted to get as far away from the club as possible. A Scarlet Macaw had tried to rape her. Jewel didn't want to think about it. She had too much to cry about. She was all alone with no one to comfort her, and something terrible almost happened. Jewel tried to push all this stuff in the back of her brain, trying to forget it, but she just couldn't. Jewel looked back at the club as she flew away. And that's when she met him. Jewel suddenly made an impact with something while she was flying. She wasn't paying attention while she was flying, but if she was she might have never met him. Both birds screamed as the fell down, they got closer to the grass-grown. They weren't flying that high so it didn't hurt that much when they hit the grown. Jewel quickly stood up onto her talons, still confused by what she had hit. She was a little bit worried, she thought she had hit a bird and she wanted to know if it was alright. Whenever Jewel looked in front of her. She was met with a Blue Jay. The Blue Jay shook his head side to side. Trying to make his Blurry vision more clear.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you okay," Jewel apologized to the Blue Jay. She was worried that he was hurt. The Blue Jay smiled at Jewel.

"I'm fine," The Blue jay said to Jewel "My name is Jaime," Jaime introduced himself to Jewel. But his smile faded when he noticed tears running down Jewel's face. Jewel wiped the tears away from her face.

"My name is Jewel," Jewel introduced herself to Jaime. Jewel noticed that Jaime didn't have a smile on his face anymore.

"Are you okay," Jaime asked Jewel, he asked this because of the tears on her face. Jaime knew these tears, these were not tears of pain from the fall. He had these tears before. These were tears from some other pain. A pain from deeper within. Jewel noticed the concerned look on Jaime's face.

"I'm fine," Jewel lied to Jaime. Jewel turned around the opposite way of Jaime. She felt like flying away, but something told her not to.

"It's ok to cry," Jaime told Jewel honestly. Jaime walked closer to Jewel "I know how you feel, Jewel," Jaime told Jewel "I know what It's like to be alone." Jewel had a surprised look on her face, but Jaime couldn't see it. Jewel was confused. It's almost like Jaime felt exactly like Jewel. "I am an Orphan," Jaime told Jewel "I never really got to see my parents." This really broke Jewel, she dropped to her knees. She cried into her wings. When Jaime told Jewel this, Jewel felt like she would never see her family again. That she would be alone forever. "So let me ask you again Jewel, are you okay." Jewel wiped the tears away from her face. Her tears soaked the feathers on her face. For some reason, Jewel now felt comfortable to talk to Jaime. He didn't seem like any of the other birds Jewel met. Jewel slowly got back up onto her talons and turned around. She was met with a concerned look on Jaime's face. Jewel tried to pull herself together. She inhaled deeply before talking.

"I was separated from my family when I was a child," Jewel started "And I've never had anybody ever since, and I'll always be alone," Jewel cried as she collapsed into Jaime wing. Jewel cried into Jaime's neck. Jaime stroked his wing through Jewe's feathery crown. He knew how Jewel felt. He didn't have anybody either. That's when Jaime did the unexpected. Jaime pulled Jewel into a passionate. Jewel stopped crying all of a sudden. She was surprised by this. Jewel was going to reject the kiss. But she admired this kiss. Jewel realized the Jaime was taking the pain away from her. Jewel realized that they were helping each other. After all the years that they were alone, they both found someone that made them smile, they both found someone that they could love.

#

"And that's when we both decided that we had to stick until we found my family, but we never found my family and we split up after," Jewel told Blu, still sitting in the barstool. Blu took a sip from his Scotch and placed it back down on the wooden bar.

"It seems like Jaime is a very important part of your life," Blu said to Jewel. Jewel smiled at Blu

"He is, I love him very much," Jewel said honestly to Blu. Blu wasn't jealous by this, why would he be. Jaime was one of Blu's good friends. Blu knew Jaime would show up to the bar, but he told them that he was busy so you can't really blame him. Blu smiled at Jewel.

"Thank you for sharing your story," Blu thanked Jewel

"Thanks for listening." Blu's smile deepened when he heard Jewel say this. Blu got up from his barstool and stared down at Jewel who still sat in hers.

"Sorry, Jewel. But I have to go somewhere, It's really important. Do you think we can hang out later," Blu asked Jewel. Jewel smiled up at Blu. He had seen Blu walk sometimes, she knew where he had to go.

"It's ok Blu, you go," Jewel told Blu in a happy expression. Blu let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you later," Blu told Jewel as he walked to the exit of the bar.

"Yep."

#

Blu leaned up against the piece of stone that dug into the ground. This piece of stone met so much to him. Blu stared down at the piece of stone.

"How you doing Nico," Blu asked the piece of stone. The stone didn't reply to him, he didn't expect it to. "Hopefully well," Blu told himself as he looked away from the stone and into the sunset. "OH, I almost forgot," Blu told himself as he smiled. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a makeshift cigarette. "I brought you that marijuana cigarette that we never got to smoke," Blu said to the Gravestone as he placed the cigarette on top of it. "Hopefully some kids don't come around and smoke it," Blu told Nico's grave as he smiled at it. "If you need me at any time just let me know," Blu told the grave. He patted the top of the grave with his wing as he stood up straight/. "Ok, good talk, I'll um, I'll see you, tomorrow buddy," Blu told Nico. Blu put his wings into his pocket as he began to walk away from his grave. Blu let out a sad sigh. Blu walked towards the sunset. He didn't really know where he was heading. He was just walking further into the graveyard. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he got to see Jewel and Jaime another day, as long as he got to talk to Nico again, he didn't care where he ventured off to. Maybe he can find himself another adventure.

"Goodbye, Nico."

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all the people who waited and part 3 will be coming eventually.**


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

A long rest

Blu inhaled deeply. It felt like the first time he's ever breathed in a while. The air was cold and the room was dark. It was night and there were no lights on. The only thing that lit up the place was the moon glow shining through the windows of the front door of the place that Blu was in. Blu shot up straight, his head ached. Blu examined the area that he was in. The surface that he sat on was very hard and uncomfortable. A beeping sound filled his ears. It would beep once then stop, then beep again and stop for a couple of more seconds before beeping again. Blu noticed that he laid on top of a counter. There was a tube stuck into Blu's left-wing. He didn't really care what this tube transferred into him. Blu gripped the tube with his beak and ripped it out of his wing. He let out a sigh of pain as he did this. Blu examined the room more. He didn't know where he was. He didn't recognize this place. Blu thought that he was in a kitchen since he saw a fridge, and a bowl of banana's on another counter across from him. Blu examined the walls of where he was. Then he noticed something. There was a sticker on the wall. Blu wasn't sure, but he thought that it was some sort of gold colour. He saw 3 words imprinted on the sticker. "Blu Bird Sanctuary." The sticker had a bird on it that looked similar to him. Blu began to panic. He didn't know where he was or where Jewel was. Blu examined the walls once again. He saw a calendar on the wall. The calendar was stuck onto the wall with a pin. Blu noticed that the month on the top of the calendar was written over in a red marker, so where all the dates on that month. Blu noticed some small written onto the calendar with the same red marker. "5 months." Blu was confused by these words.

"5 months what," Blu thought to himself. He didn't know what this met. The words "5 months," were written uncleanly on the calendar. Blu could barely even make it out. This made Blu feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go. He stared into the darkness of the night, just thinking about what to do. It took Blu a while to calm down. And then the memories flooded back to him. Almost like a sudden wave of memories washed through his brain. He remembered Jewel telling him she was pregnant. This made Blu panic even more. Blu hunched over a little bit as he sat down. he rocked back and forth as he closed his eyes. He laid his wings on top of his head.

"Blu, I have to tell you something," The sound of Jewel's voice told him in his head as Blu thought of a flashback "I'm pregnant," Jewel screamed to him as she hugged him tightly. Her tears soaked Blu's feathers. Blu remembered jumping off the branch. That was one of the worst moments in his life.

"I'm okay with this," Blu's voice said to himself in his brain. Blu felt that he was about to cry.

"How was I ever okay with this," Blu said to himself. He didn't even know if the Scarlet Macaw died. He didn't know if he succeeded. "How could I abandon Jewel," Blu said to himself quietly "How could I do this to her, I don't deserve to be with her," Blu told himself. Blu worked his way up to his talons. His talons felt weak, almost like he hasn't used them in a forever. His whole body shook as he stood on his talons, but he balanced himself out after a few seconds. "I have to find Jewel," Blu told himself. He thought that this was his number one priority. But little did Blu know, he was about to witness something that would change his life forever. Blu spread his wings and began to take flight. but then something odd happened. Blu's wings were weak, almost like he hadn't used them in a while as well. Blu began to lose control of flying and he toppled off the counter. He screamed as he approached the hard floor. Blu made an impact with the floor in mere seconds.

"Ouch," Blu thought to himself as the pain from the fall pulsated through his body. Blu worked himself back up onto his talons again. He shook his head side to side, trying to clear up his blurry vision. "What the hell is going on with me," Blu thought to himself. Blu was now on the floor of the place he did not know yet. Blu spread his wings as he prepared for a second attempt to fly. He lifted himself off the ground slower this time. He flapped his wings as he hovered over the floor. He was flying perfectly fine now. His wings still felt weak for some reason, but he was expecting it this time. Blu was hovering a couple of feet over the ground, he was going to fly somewhere, but where. Blu didn't know where to go. Blu decided to go around the place and look for Jewel or for something that would catch his interest. But something stopped him. Not physically. Not in any harming way at all. It must've come through the front door, but Blu didn't hear it open the door. Blu noticed it in the corner of his eye. Blu turned his head quickly in a panic towards the thing that was approaching him. But when Blu looked at it, he calmed down a bit. He was surprised by what he was seeing. A small bird stood in front of him. The bird wasn't really close to him, but Blu could see the bird. The bird looked like a baby bird, not that old. Maybe that's why it was walking and not flying. The bird had Blue feathers, almost like Blu's feathers. This is what surprised Blu the most. This bird almost looked like him. Like it was another Blue Spix Macaw. Blu stared at the baby bird in a surprised look. He didn't know what to say. Blu landed back onto the ground quickly and put his wings back to his side. Blu noticed that a happy smile quickly spread across the bird's face. The bird turned around in what Blu guessed was the direction she came of.

"Mommy, mommy," The bird shouted out in a female voice "Daddy's awake.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**meeting someone new**

Blu felt a sudden feeling in his heart. It was more of a bad feeling than a good feeling. Blu couldn't really understand this feeling. He felt that he wouldn't be able to breathe, but whenever he attempted to. He could breathe just fine. Blu's breathing became shaky as he stared at the baby female blue Spix Macaw.

"Daddy." Blu thought of these words. These words scared him, he didn't completely understand them. He didn't even know where he was. The Blue Spix Macaw still smiled at Blu. Blu's eyes stared in shock at the Blue Spix Macaw. The Blue Spix Macaw began to walk towards him. Blu stood completely still as she did this. The female Spix Macaw quickly waddled over to Blu. When she reached Blu she hugged Blu tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing herself up. Blu almost collapsed with the added weight but managed to keep his balance. The baby Spix Macaw was so short she was brought off the ground whenever she hugged Blu. She buried the side of her face in Blu soft chest.

"Dad you're finally awake," The baby Spix Macaw said to him. Blu didn't understand what finally awake meant, but he didn't really care about that right now.

"Daddy?" Blu whispered to himself. Then Blu began to think, and that's when he felt that he was about to cry.

"Daddy, daddy? These are my kids? These are my kids? Mine and Jewel's kids. Oh my god, Oh my god. Where was I, how could I have left them?"

Blu slowly hugged the Spix Macaw back in shock, wrapping his warm wings around his child. The baby Spix Macaw looked up at Blu. Blu noticed this, he looked down at his child in his still shocked expression. Blu stared into his child's Hazel eyes.

"Where's Mommy. She's such a sleepyhead. She's going to be so happy when she finds out that you're awake," the female Spix Macaw told Blu. Blu tried his best not to cry. He looked away from his child and hugged her harder. Not too hard though. Blu then Laid the baby Spix Macaw on the ground. She stood on her talons and looked up at her dad with a smile still on her face. Her wings to her side. Blu looked down at her. He opened his beak as he thought of what to say.

"What do I say," Blu thought to himself in a hurry "What do I say to her." Blu asked her the only thing that came to mind.

"Why are you up this late, shouldn't you be sleeping," Blu asked her with a smile. She let out a moan of anger.

"It's only like, 10:00," She said angrily at first but then her angriness faded when she thought about what time it actually was.

"Seems a little too late," Blu said to her. She moaned in frustration once again at her dad.

"But Carla and Tiago stay up late as well," Bia told her father. This sentence that she told Blu made him think back in the past to another moment.

"We're going to have 3 kids," The voice of Jewel told Blu in a sad expression. Not sad about having kids, more worried about what Blu would think of it. When Bia said this it stunned Blu. But he tried to keep himself together.

"You wanna know something dad," Bia asked her father. Blu smiled at Bia and nodded his head at her. "This is my first time having a real conversation with you in around 152.083 days," Bia told her father. Blu stared down at Bia with a surprised expression on his face, but then it quickly faded into a smile.

"Wow, you must be really smart," Blu told Bia with a smile. Her smile deepened when she heard Blu say this.

"That's what mom says," Bia said to her father, "She told me a lot about you." Blu eyed Bia with a curious jokey look.

"Oh, yea," Blu said in a sarcastic curious tone. Bia giggled a little when Blu said this. "Like what," Blu asked her.

"Well," Bia said as she thought of the things that Jewel had told her about Blu since Bia, Carla or Tiago couldn't talk to Blu without getting a response from him. "She said that you are really smart," Bia told Blu. Blu's smile deepened when he heard Bia say this.

"Did she now," Blu said in a happy tone to Bia. Bia nodded her head at Blu.

"She also said that you were a nerd," Bia said and then immediately covered her beak with her wings, trying not to laugh. Blu chuckled a little bit after Bia told him this. Blu scratched the back of his head.

"Of course she did," Blu said to himself. Bia removed her wings away from her beak and began to tell her father more things.

"She said that you were very romantic and that you are the love of her life," Bia said in a serious tone. Blu stared down at Bia. Blu let these words sink in. These words meant a lot to him.

"You know, Ummm," Blu said as he thought of the bird's name that he was talking to. He didn't know her name since he's never spoken to Bia before.

"Oh," Bia said as she realized what Blu was struggling with. Bia cleared her throat politely and smiled at her father. "I'm Bia," She said, introducing herself. "Blu smiled at Bia.

"Bia," Blu said to her "You look exactly like your mother," Blu told Bia. Bia's smile deepened as she blushed a little bit.

"I know," Bia told her father with a smile, "Mom tells me I do."

"Where are Tiago and Carla," Blu asked in a concerned tone. Blu would like to meet them as well. He was sure that it would be amazing to meet them both like it was meeting Bia. Even though Blu has only known Bia for about 5 minutes. He was convinced that he couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

"They're Probably snuck out somewhere like me," Bia told her father honestly.

"I see, well where's mom," Blu asked Bia.

"Sleeping," Bia responded quickly. Blu stared at Bia with a confused look.

"Where's she sleeping too," Blu asked Bia for a specific location of where Jewel actually was.

"In our house outside, I seriously doubt that she'll wake up, she's a deep sleeper," Bia told Blu. Blu smiled down at Bia. He nodded his head at her in response.

"Yea, I know," Blu said to Bia "Is she doing okay?" the smile faded on Bia's face as she looked away from Blu.

"Well, she tries her best to stay happy. But she really misses you," Bia told Blu honestly. Blu looked off into the distance when Bia said this.

"I should probably go see her, I really miss her too," Blu told Bia with a smile. Bia smiled up at her father and opened her beak as if she was about to say something. But was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Carla, Bia, Tiago? Where are you," Jewel's voice called out in the distance? Blu's smile faded quickly as he heard Jewel's voice. Not that he wasn't happy to hear her voice, but he was really worried about what Jewel would say when she was him. Blu didn't even know what was happening. He just woke up all of a sudden like he's been sleeping for a long time. But why, why did it seem that time passed by so quick. Bia turned around quickly and cupped her wing over her beak to make her voice louder.

"Over here mom," Bia shouted out to her mother. Blu stood perfectly still. He swallowed a large lump forming in the back of his throat. When Blu saw Bia, she appeared from behind a counter, so Blu stared in that same area and waited for Jewel to appear. Blu felt his throat slowly get drier. Jewel appeared from around the corner with an unhappy look on her face.

"Bia what are you-" Jewel's voice slowly faded as she didn't finish her sentence. Her eye's widened in shock as she stared at the bird who stood beside her. At first, Jewel thought that she wasn't seeing correctly. She blinked a couple of times. Jewel noticed the smile spread across Bia's beak. Jewel stood completely still as she stared at Blu.

"There's mommy," Bia said as she stared up at her father. Blu chuckled nervously as he stared at Jewel. He scratched the back of his head with his left-wing.

"Hey, Jewel."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Slow Dancing with no worries**

"Blu," Jewel said in a confused tone as she stared at him. Jewel thought that she was seeing things wrong, Jewel thought that she was having a bad dream. She thought that the dream wanted her to think Blu finally woke up from his coma, but everything seemed too real.

"What's going on Jewel," Blu asked her. Blu didn't really know what was going on. Whenever he was falling off the branch. He thought that his life was over. He thought that he was dead, but he's not. He's alive standing right here, in front of Jewel, with his daughter standing next to him. Jewel felt her head spinning in circles of disbelief. She noticed her vision growing darker, she felt like she was going to pass out. She struggled to walk to Blu. And just in a few seconds, jewel collapsed to the ground. Her body lay on the ground.

"Mom," Bia said in a frightened voice as she ran over to her mother. Blu stared at Jewel with a worried look. Why did everything around Blu seem weird? Why did time seem to pass so fast? Why did everyone miss him, like he's been gone forever? Why did Rose say that he finally woke up? What is that suppose to mean? Blu didn't like this feeling that he was getting.

"Jewel," Blu said in a worried voice.

#

Blu laid Jewel on the kitchen counter from where he woke up from. Blu gently placed her on the counter as he stared at her face. Blu never forgot how beautiful Jewel's face was. Blu slowly slipped his wings away from under Jewel. He let out a sigh of stress. Not an angry sigh, more of a sad sigh.

"Do you think mom will be okay," Bia asked her father. Blu didn't look over to Bia who sat down next to him when she asked this. He just looked down at Jewel.

"Yea, she'll be okay," Blu answered Bia's question. Blu slowly sat down on the counter. His body soaked in the coldness of the counter. Bia slowly moved closer to Blu. She yawned as she put her wing over her mouth. Bia had to admit she was starting to get sleepy. Bia looked over to Blu, but Blu didn't seem to notice her starring at him. Bia noticed the sadness in her father's face. But she wondered why her father was sad.

"I wonder what's wrong," Bia asked herself "Why would he be sad, he got to see Jewel, and he hasn't seen her in 5 months. Why would he be sad?" Bia couldn't figure out the answer to the question she was asking herself. All she could do was think. Bia yawned again. This time Blu looked over to Bia as she was yawning.

"You tired," Blu asked Bia with a smile. Bia nodded her head at Blu, confirming that she was quiet. "You should probably go sleep in the nest than," Blu told Bia. Bia moaned in frustration to Blu's response.

"I'm too lazy," Bia told Blu in a frustrated tone.

"Ok, then just sleep on the cold counter," Blu responded to Bia quickly. Bia scooched over to Blu once again, now she was sitting right next to Blu. Bia leaned up against Blu's soft feathers and shut her eyes. Blu looked down at Bia, a smile spread across his face. Bia smiled as she slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. And then Blu noticed that he was starting to get a little tired as well. As time passed, Blu noticed that he was getting really tired. And before he even noticed. Blu had drifted into a deep sleep next to his daughter.

#

Blu's vision began to come back to him. The more his vision came back to him he could hear a song filling his ears. He was standing up. Blu was confused by what he was seeing.

"Blu," Jewel said his name to try and get his attention. Blu noticed that Jewel was standing in front of him, smiling at him. They were both standing very close to each other, their beaks almost touched. Blu observed his surroundings. They were both surrounded in darkness, but they both stood in a mysterious circle of light. Blu looked up, he didn't see any source that could provide light. "Blu," Jewel repeated once again since she didn't get Blu's attention the first time. Blu shot his head straight and looked into Jewelès eyes. Blu noticed the happy look on Jewel's face. His face was still somewhat confused. Blu also noticed that Jewel was wearing a scarlet red dress. It sparkled in the light like glitter. Blu swallowed a large lump forming in the back of his throat.

"yes, Jewel," Blu responded to Jewel as he waited for what she had to say to him. Jewel chuckled a little at put her wings around Blu's waist.

"Do you like the song," Jewel asked Blu in a happy tone. Blu stopped focusing on Jewel and started focusing on the music and what the lyrics were to it.

**I found a love for me**  
**Darling just dive right in**  
**And follow my lead**  
**Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**  
**I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**  
**'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

Blu smiled when he heard this song. He liked the way it was sung and the lyrics to it.

"Yea it sounds pretty nice," Blu responded to Jewel was again.

"Good," Jewel said to Blu in a happy tone "I chose it just for us." Blu's smile deepened as Jewel told his. Blu placed his wings on Jewel's shoulders.

"Is that so," Blu said to Jewel "why did you put this song on," Blu aksed Jewel.

"Blu," Jewel said his game once again. She leaned back with her wings wrapped around Blu's waist. Causing Blu to quickly wrap his wings around Jewel's mid area and make sure she didn't fall down. Jewel giggled a little bit and pulled her self up back onto her talons. "Do you think you can just slow dance with me," Jewel asked Blu

**Not knowing what it was**  
**I will not give you up this time**  
**But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**  
**And in your eyes you're holding mine**

Jewel slowly slid her wings up Blu's body up to his shoulders. She placed her wings on Blu's shoulders and smiled at him seductively

"Of course Jewel," Blu responded with a smile as he began to move side to side in a rhythm. Jewel followed this rhythm.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

** Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

Jewel hugged Blu tightly, resting her head against his chest**.**

**When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**  
**But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

"Blu," Jewel said Blu's as they slow danced together. Blu looked down at Jewel who rested her head against him.

"Yes, Jewel."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Holding each other**

"Blu!" Jewel screamed as she held him by the shoulders. Shaking him, trying to wake him up. Jewel did this for a while, repeating the same thing. And finally, Jewel got a response from Blu. Blu opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Blu said as he realized that Jewel was the one who was repeatedly shaking him. He shot a half-smile at Jewel since he didn't have enough energy to give her a full smile because he was still tired from waking up.

"Oh, hey Jewel," Blu yawned at Jewel. Jewel stared at Blu with a really happy, surprised expression. Blu found this a little bit weird. His face changed to a little bit of an uncomfortable expression. "Um, Jewel," Blu started "are you okay?"

"Oh my god Blu you are actually awake, I thought it was just a dream," Jewel screamed in joy as she hugged Blu tightly. Jewel's wings squeezed around Blu tightly. Blu wheezed as Jewel squeezed more air out of him. All of a sudden, Jewel loosened her grip around him, allowing Blu to breathe as she still hugged him.

"Of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be. You just woke me up," Blu told her in a confused tone and expression. A shocked look spread across Jewel's face. She had totally forgotten that he didn't know he was in a coma since the incident with the Scarlet Macaw. Jewel stopped hugging Blu and stared down at Bia who rested up against him. She smiled again as she looked at the peaceful smile on Bia's beak. Jewel turned back to Blu and noticed that he was also staring down at Bia. He ran his wing through her feathery crown gently. Blu looked back up at Jewel. "Jewel," Blu said and then paused for a few more seconds "What's going on," Blu asked finally. A sad expression spread across Jewel's face when Blu asked this. Jewel didn't completely know how to answer his question. Jewel stayed silent for a while, just thinking about the question and what she should tell Blu.

"Blu," Jewel started as a serious look spread across her face. She stared directly into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. The serious look that Jewel gave Blu scared him a little. He straightened his back out as he sat down and prepared for Jewel to continue. "There's something you have to know," Jewel said to Blu. Blu sat down completely still. Blu could tell by Jewel's expression that what she was about to tell him was not good news. "Whenever you fell from that branch," Jewel reminded Blu "you didn't die," Jewel said, "But, you were in a coma for 5 months." And that was the moment when it felt like Blu's heart stopped beating. Blu felt like time froze right then. Blu felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe. But when he did breathe, he could breathe just fine.

"5-" Blu stuttered. His whole body shook in fear. "Months," Blu finished what he meant to say. Jewel didn't do anything. She just sat down in front of Blu and stared at him as he processed what Jewel just told her. Blu sat there for a while with a shocked expression on his face. He thought about everything he missed.

"I missed my kids hatch, I missed them grow," Blu thought to himself first "I left Jewel," Blu thought after "I abandoned my family." Blu curled his whole body and put his wings on top of his head. Loud whimpers of sadness echoed throughout the house. Blu stared at the counter as he began to cry. Tears ran down his face. He tried his best to hide from crying. He didn't want Jewel to see him like this. But he couldn't hold back his sadness. Jewel watched droplets of tears hit the counter. A sad expression formed on Jewel's face as she watched the bird she loved cry. After a couple minutes of Blu crying in pain. He wiped the tears off of his face. He inhaled deeply and looked back up at Jewel.

"What did I miss," Blu struggled to ask in his sad expression. Jewel looked down at Bia and smiled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"We have kids now Blu," Jewel said as she struggled to hold back her tears. The tears in her eyes glistened in the light of the morning. Blu didn't look at Jewel when he talked to her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "They're the most, sweetest birds in the world," Jewel told Blu. Blu felt more tears form in his eyes. Blu lifted his wings off the top of his head and looked down at Bia. She still had a peaceful smile spread across her beak. Blu struggled to put a smile on his face as he looked at the cute smile on Bia's face. "I see you met Bia already," Jewel said to Blu. Blu nodded as he still stared down at Bia. "But Carla and Tiago miss you as well," Jewel told Blu. Blu shook his head once again and looked up at Jewel.

"I know," Blu responded to Jewel "What about Nico and Pedro and Raphael and Eva," Blu asked Jewel.

"They've missed you a lot," Blu told Jewel "You should probably go see them." Blu nodded his head in response. A moment of silence washed over them as Blu prepared to ask his next question.

"What about Linda," Blu asked Jewel.

"She's missed you as much as I did," Jewel told Blu slowly. A single tear ran down Blu's face when Jewel said this.

"I will never forgive myself for leaving my family," Blu thought to himself.

"Where is Linda right now," Blu asked Jewel.

"probably still sleeping," Jewel responded quickly.

"Where are the kids," Blu asked Jewel quickly after he asked his last question. Jewel looked over to a door that leads to a wooden balcony. Jewel looked out of the window. In the distance, she could see a few trees.

"I don't know, who knows," Jewel laughed. A smile spread across Blu's face. Blu looked down at Bia and put his wings under her. Blu slowly moved over to the side. Blu gently rested Bia on the counter. Blu got back up onto his talons. He slowly walked over to Jewel. Jewel stared up at him as she sat down. It didn't take long for Blu to reach Jewel since she sat close to him. Blu stared down at Jewel with a smile. She smiled back at him. Blu reached down quickly and grabbed her wings. He brought Jewel up quickly. Jewel was surprised by what Blu had just done. the sudden movement made Jewel collapse into Blu's wings. A small giggle escaped from within Jewel. Jewel placed her wings on top of Blu's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Jewel," Blu started as he wrapped his wings around Jewel mid area "Do you think you could just, slow dance with me." Jewel's smile deepened when Blu asked this.

"Of course I will," Jewel responded happily. They didn't have any music to slow dance to, but they didn't care. Jewel began to step side to side in a rhythm, Blu quickly followed this rhythm. They stared into each other's eyes as they slow danced. Jewel slowly slid one of her wings up to the back of Blu's head and kept it there. Jewel slowly brought Blu's head closer to hers. Blu brought his wings up to Jewel's neck and rested them there. Jewel slowly pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. Jewel moved her wing away from Blu's and hugged him. And then Blu noticed something. It felt like the first time they kissed in forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Kids**

"Daddy's awake!" 2 child voices screamed at the same time in the distance. Blu broke off the kiss with Jewel and looked over to his left in the direction of the door where he heard the scream. The door that leads to the wooden balcony was wide open. Blu could see a few small trees outside of the house he was in. The leaves on the trees waved in the wind. Blu didn't care about that right now though. What he noticed immediately was 2 small Blue Macaws flying towards him. He was kind of surprised by these 2 birds flying. He thought that they didn't know how to fly yet. Blu moved his wings away from Jewel as he stared at the birds the sped towards him with smiled on his face. Blu slowly stepped backwards, but it didn't help him. Blu screamed right before the birds slammed into him, striking him down on the counter. Carla and Tiago hugged Blu. A wave of pain rushed through Blu's body as he looked up at the ceiling of the house. Blu looked up at his kids who hugged him. Blu let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought they couldn't fly yet," Blu screamed to himself. Blu giggled when she saw the happy faces on her kid's face as they hugged their father. Bia shot up straight with wide-open eyes, showing that they had definitely woken her up. She was confused at first since when she fell asleep she was resting against Blu. Bia looked over to her left to see the morning light shining through the glass window behind the sink. Bia had a smile on her face at first.

"Daddy's finally awake," Carla screamed. Bia looked over to her right. She saw Tiago and Carla laying on top of Blu. Bia sighed and got back up onto her talons. She saw the pained face on her father as Carla Tiago squeezed the air out of him.

"Get off of him, you're hurting him," Bia told Carla and Tiago.

"Bia's right," Jewel said quickly after Bia "Get off of dad," Jewel said with a smile. They both quickly did what their mother told them to do. This allowed Blu to breathe. he took in a lot of air in one inhale.

"I was fine," Blu told them. Tiago quickly turned back around and stared at Blu with a smile.

"So we can hug you again," Tiago said to Blu.

"No," Blu said in a firm voice as he got up onto his talons "no," Blu said in a nicer tone this time since it might have frightened them the first time he said it. When Blu made it up to his talons he looked over at Bia. "So you can fly as well Bia," Blu asked Bia with a smile. Bia nodded her at her father in response and smiled at him.

"Yea," She said to him. Blu looked over to Jewel who had a smile on her face looking at him. Blu looked down at Carla and Tiago who stood in front of him. They both looked up at him.

"So," Blu said, "Who is in the mood for breakfast."

#

"You know," Jewel said to Blu from the counter. Blu used his talons to pull open the fridge. "I've never had pancakes before," Jewel told Blu. Blu wasn't sur[rised by what Jewel had just told him.

"Let me tell you something, you are missing out," Blu responded to Jewel. Blu still held onto the fridge handle and peered into the fridge. He looked into the fridge and searched around for the pancake mix. "Bia are you sure that there's pancake mix in here," Blu asked Bia. Bia stood next to Jewel on the counter in the middle of the kitchen as she watched Blu search for the mix.

"Positive," Bia responded to Blu's question. Blu searched for the pancake mix again, but he couldn't find it.

"Maybe I need glasses," Blu thought to himself. Blu squinted his eyes and looked for the pancake mix once again. Blu knew that squinting his eyes wouldn't help, but surprisingly. Blu found the pancake mix. The front of the box pointed towards him. "Pancake mix," Was on the front of the box. "How did I miss that," Blu thought to himself angrily. Blu flew over to the pancake mix and grabbed in with his talons. Blu struggled to fly with the newly added weight from the pancake mix. He turned over to the counter and brought the pancake mix off of the shelve of the fridge. He flew as fast as he could to the counter but it still took him a while to get there. Blu hovered above of Jewel and Bia and the rest of the kids.

"Watch out," Blu muttered to Jewel and the kids. They all moved out of the way as they were told. Blu lowered the pancake mix onto the counter. He released his talons away from the pancake mix. It felt like a weight was just removed from Blu. Blu felt exhausted from just carrying that mix. Blu landed on the counter. He looked at Jewel and the kids who stood to his left. "So," Blu started "How many pancakes to you want Tiago?"

"Hmmm," Tiago hummed as he thought about it "How about 2," Tiago answered. Blu thought that 2 pancakes might have been a little too much

"Okay, what about you Carla. How many do you want?"

"I'll also have 2," Carla responded quickly.

"Bia, how many," Blu asked

"2 as well," She responded with a smile.

"Jewel," Blu said Jewel's name as he waited for her to tell him the number of Pancakes she would like to eat.

"I'll just have one," Jewel responded as she stared into Blu's eyes with a smile.

"Okay then," Blu said to them "I'll make them now."

"Blu," Jewel said to Blu to get his attention "Do you even know how to make Pancakes," She asked.

"Jewel," Blu said to Jewel with a confident smile "I make the best pancakes you'll ever eat

#

Jewel used her talons to scoop a chunk out of the pancake. She stuffed it all in her beak. Jewel was really hungry. Jewel thought these pancakes were amazing. They were so sweet. The sweet syrup from the pancake dripped down onto the plate

"Enjoying it," Blu said to Jewel with a smile.

"These are amazing Blu," Jewel said as she still chewed the pancake in her mouth. She slowly swallowed the pancake after a while. "You really do know how to make pancakes," She complimented Blu

"Yea dad," Tiago said to his father "These are delicious." Jewel scooped up another piece of the pancake. The syrup ran all over her talon. She stuffed another piece into her beak. As Jewel was eating the pancake, she noticed something odd. there was another plate there with 2 pancakes on it, but no one was there eating it. Jewel swallowed the piece of Pancake that she was eating. She looked over to Blu and stared at him with a confused look. "Blu," Jewel said to get his attention. Blu was watching the kids eat. When he heard Jewel say his name he looked over to her. He stared at her and waited for what she had to say to him. "Why do you have more pancakes on that plate over there. Blu looked over to the plate that he put pancakes on and then turned his head back at Jewel. He was about to tell Jewel the reason for why he did this, but a noise interrupted him. The kids stopped eating and looked behind them from where the noise came from. Blu was confused, but Jewel and the kids weren't. Blu watched a door behind the kids open. It swung all the way open. Blu eyed the door closely. A few seconds after the door was opened, Linda walked out of the room she was in. She had her eyes closed when she walked out of the door since she was yawning. She stretched her arms out and opened her eyes. She immediately stopped moving when she noticed Blu was awake. At first, Linda thought she was dreaming, but everything was too real.

"Blu," Linda started "Is that you," She managed to spit out "and are you eating, pancakes?" Blu smiled and looked back at Jewel.

"They're for Linda," Blu answered Jewel's question.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Partying with friends**

"Blu is that really you," She said to herself "Are you finally awake." Blu looked at Linda with a smile. She didn't look any different from the first time he saw her. "Tulio," Linda screamed, "Tulio Blu is awake!" Almost Immediately after Linda screamed Tulio's name. He stumbled out of the room that Linda was in. He leaned up against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. He yawned loudly.

"What did you say, Linda," Tulio asked her as he opened his eyes. It didn't take him long to notice Blu with his family at the counter.

"Blu," Tulio said a smile spread across his face. He stopped leaning up against the doorframe and stood straight. "You're awake!"

"Wait," Blu said as he turned his head back to Jewel with a confused look on his face. It took Jewel a few seconds to notice Blu starring at Her. She turned her head in the direction Blu. "Why are Linda and Tulio sleeping in the same room," Blu asked Jewel, thinking that she would know the answer.

"Oh," Jewel said, surprised by Blu's question "Well they're a thing now," Jewel responded quickly to Blu's question. A surprised look spread across Blu's face as he looked back at Linda and Tulio who stood next to each other.

"Oh," Blu responded simply. He wasn't upset by the answer that Jewel had given, he was just surprised by it. Blu quickly shook the surprised look off of his face and put a smile at the end of his beak. He pointed his wing at the pancake that he made for Linda. Blu knew that Linda would know that he made those pancakes for her since it was the only pancakes on the table that had a fork stook on the top of it. Linda looked down at the pancakes covered in syrup. She quickly looked back up at Blu as her smile deepened.

"You made these pancakes for me," Linda asked Blu. Blu nodded his head and squawked happily, confirming Linda's question. Blu looked bac at Jewel.

"I forgot to make pancakes for Tulio," he told Jewel as he chuckled a tiny bit. Jewel smiled at Blu. Hearing him laugh made her feel like laughing.

"I knew he would wake up," Linda thought to herself happily.

"Thank you Blu, I am pretty hungry," Linda thanked Blu "Tulio," Linda said turning her head back to him "Do you want to share with me," She asked him since she noticed there weren't any pancakes for him.

"Sure," He responded simply. Blu watched Linda grab the fork and pull it out of the pancake.

"Well what do I do now," Blu asked and turned his head back to Jewel once again. She stared at him with a smile.

"What do you want to do," She asked him with a smile. Blu thought for a second, but honestly. He already knew what he wanted to do.

"I really miss my friends," Blu told Jewel honestly. Jewel's smile deepened when Blu said this.

"Then go see them," She responded quickly.

"Come with me," Blu said reaching his wing over and grabbing Jewel's wing, bringing her in closer. A small giggle escaped from within Jewel.

"But what about the kids," Jewel quickly asked after.

"Please," Blu said, "What trouble are they going to get into."

#

When they were close enough to the club they started hearing the classic samba music. Blu and Jewel were flying high above the samba club. Blu looked over to Jewel who flew next to him. He was happy that her wing finally healed. The morning light shined onto Blu, making him feel warm. Blu already knew that Nico and Pedro would be here, they basically live in the samba club. Blu and Jewel approached the ground in front of the samba club.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Blu thought to himself. Both of Blu and Jewel's talons touched the ground as the put their wings down. Blu could hear the music being trapped behind the doors of the club.

"I'm glad that they are still partying," Blu said to Jewel with a smile on his face as he stared at the front doors of the club. Jewel nodded her head in response as she still looked at the club, not taking her eyes off it before she finally looked over to Blu

"Let's go in," Jewel told Blu as she grabbed his wing and began walking towards the club. But once she walked far enough she quickly noticed that Blu wouldn't let Jewel pull him towards the club. She quickly looked back at Blu with a confused look on her face. A few seconds passed before Blu said something.

"You know, Jewel," Blu said as he stared into Jewel's eyes "I don't think I ever apologized for leaving you," he said to her still holding her wing and staring into her eyes.

"Blu," Jewel started as a smile spread across her face as she laughed a little "You saved me." Blu pulled Jewel a little closer, causing her to walk towards him.

"Yea, I know, but I still put you through a lot of pain," Blu told Jewel.

"Blu, I'm just glad you are okay, you could have never woken up."

"Yea but-"

"Blu," Jewel interrupted Blu, she was starting to get tired of him saying non-sense "You can come slow dance me, that will make me feel a lot better," Jewel told him. Jewel tugged Blu in the direction of the club. Jewel began to walk in the direction of the club and didn't resist this time.

"I love you, Jewel."

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry this took so long to come out I was on a trip and school just started. I don't know my uploading schedule yet, but I will try and upload as much as possible. The good news is I have officially renewed my story for part 4. I don't know the release date yet but I will let you people know was soon as possible. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Raphael**

The sound of the loud samba music that Blu hadn't heard in what seemed like forever screamed at him, almost like it was saying "**Yea party**," and Blu couldn't deny. these sounds put together to make music made Blu want to dance. The same fancy lights of the samba club flashed into Blu's eyes. Blu missed this. Lights of all different colours made the samba club look like a rainbow. The other birds in the club didn't seem to notice Blu and Jewel walk into the club, Blu could understand. How could you see anything with these flashing lights? Blu looked around and watched all different types of species birds dance in couples, groups or even just by themselves. Enjoying the music, moving their wings and shaking their tail feathers in the rhythm of the music. One pair of birds that caught most of his attention was a pair of birds, he couldn't recognize the species of the bird which surprised him since he was a nerd bird, but that wasn't important. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed side to side, smiling with their eyes closed as they slow danced to the music. Even though this wasn't the music that was met for slow dancing, not that it mattered. Blu didn't smile as he watched these to happy, couple birds (maybe they weren't couple birds but they acted like it) slow dance. This made Blu think of Jewel, she still holds Blu's wing as they both looked around the samba club. These thoughts that he was having of Jewel should have been happy, but they were actually sad, sad that he wasn't able to share a moment with Jewel where it felt like they were the only birds on the earth. Of course, they were slow dancing back at Blu Bird Sanctuary, but they were interrupted by Tiago and Carla bringing him down flat on the counter. Thinking of this brought a smile across Blu's beak, not because he didn't get to share a quiet moment with Jewel, but because he got to meet his children, which was a dream come true. The thoughts of Jewel that he had were starting to turn to happy thoughts as he began to think.

"I'm sure I'll get to spend time with Jewel soon, and I'll get to see Pedro and Nico again. And then I can go see Raphael and Eva." Blu felt like he was standing in the same place forever. Just looking around the club and watching birds dance. Thinking of the last time he and Jewel were. Listening to the music that played. Blu noticed the music that was being played or being sung by Nico and Pedro wasn't always samba.

** that's not who we are! ****(We are, We are, We are)**

Blu looked over to Jewel, she also seemed to look around the club as well with a somewhat confused look on her face. Like she hadn't been here in a while as well. Blu began to look around the club again. He didn't see Nico or Pedro anywhere. Blu tried his best to look over the many birds who moved around to the music with smiles on their faces, dancing like crazy, like it was the last time they would ever be able to dance. Blu couldn't see Nico or Pedro anywhere. They weren't singing so where were they? At the bar Maybe? Having a cold drink of water or Alcohol to wet their throat before they got back up somewhere, somewhere everyone could see them. They would cheer before Nico and Pedro began to sing a song with their beautiful voices and the crowd od birds would start dancing again like there was no tomorrow?

** We are not beautiful. Yea that's not who we are!**

"Blu, Jewel. Is that you," Blu heard a familiar voice from somewhere around him. He couldn't tell which direction with all the birds screaming and shouting with joy as some of them sang along to the song. Blu blinked. It felt like forever since he blinked. He must have gotten lost in looking around the club, or it was just these bright lights shining in his eyes. Making the whole club look like he overdosed on skittles (Feel the Rainbow, see the rainbow and let it blind you.)

"Raphael," Blu said to himself immediately recognizing this voice, how could he not? Raphael was one of the first birds he actually ever felt a bond between. There was Jewel but at that time they weren't in love with each other. Back then they didn't know that they would fall in love and have 3 beautiful children. And there was also Raphael's kids who would probably pluck him and Jewel to the skin if he wasn't there to stop them like last time. Blu shuddered in fear as he thought of this. If it wasn't for Raphael, Blu and Jewel might have never fallen in love.

"Be careful Blu," he remembered Jewel say to him "They might snuggle you to death." At this point, Blu was totally unaware that these birds were truely evil with a friendly mask over them, hiding their true Identity. Blu picked up one of the cute baby Toucans and snuggled him into his wings. Everything was fine, well until they started ripping the feathers off of Blu and Jewel as the shocking pain-filled them

Blu felt a warm wing wrap around his neck. He immediately snapped out of his memories and shooting his head to his left. He saw the familiar face of the Toucan smiling at him. Blu's expression didn't change as it stayed the same blank expression.

"Raphael I didn't know you would be here," Blu heard the voice of Jewel behind him speak to Raphael. Blu stared at Raphael as he shifted his attention to Jewel. Raphael's face hadn't changed a little bit. Blu even examined his face, his beak, just to try and find something different about his face. Nothing.

"This is my favourite place in the world," Raphael told Jewel and started chuckling, but quickly stopped "actually, most times I'd rather be at home snuggled up close to Eva, but I figured to come here and see Nico and Pedro. I actually just got here. None of that is important right now, what is important is that Blu is awake from his coma. I knew that you woulèd wake up." Raphael finished and hugged Blu tightly, his warm and fluffy wings wrapping around him and squeezing him tightly. Blu was really happy to see Raphael. Just to hear his voice brought back so many memories

"And Together, you fly!" Blu remembered Raphael telling him that flying was the only way to get to Luiz's garage and he was the only one that could get this Heavy and uncomfortable chain off him and Jewel's talons. That didn't go well though, well the flying part didn't go well, the view on the other wing was incredible. Raphael was one of Blu's best friends. Blu slowly wrapped his wings around Raphael, giving him a hug as well.

**(We are, We are, We are) We are not beautiful.**

Jewel smiled at both of them as they hugged each other. After hugging for long enough Raphael stopped hugging Blu and placed a wing on his shoulder. Raphael stared into Blu's chocolate brown eyes. It had been so long since he's seen Blu's eyes.

"Good to have you back buddy," Raphael said as his smile warmed Blu's heart.

"It was good to be back," Blu thought honestly to himself. They stood still there for a few seconds until Blu noticed something change on Raphael's face. His smile quickly changed into a confused stare at Blu as if something was wrong all of the sudden or something was wrong the whole time.

"Now that I think of it, where are Nico and Pedro." Blu's expression changed when Raphael asked this to him. But Blu's face didn't change to a confused look it just changed to a blank expression as he stared at Raphael. Blu thought that they would be a the bar in this place, because where else would they be. At least one of them had to be there, Blu thought.

"Probably by the bar," Blu answered Raphael's question after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Well let's go find them," Jewel's voice said to Blu and Raphael. Blu nodded his head at Raphael and turned around quickly after and was met with that face of Jewel staring at him with a smile. This smile immediately made Blu smile once again. He didn't even have to try. Blu didn't have to worry about anything when he was looking at Jewel, she took all his worries away.

"Let's go to the bar then," Jewel said to Blu grabbing his wing and tugging him towards her. Jewel began to walk in the direction of the bar while still holding Blu's wing. He followed quickly behind Jewel.

"Come on Raphael," Blu shouted over the loud music as he and Jewel ventured further into the club. Blu stared back at Raphael as they got further into the club.

"Wait up for me," Raphael yelled out to Blu since he could no longer see Jewel in the crowds of Birds "I'm coming!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Nico and Pedro**

Blu used all of the strength in his wings to push threw the other birds that danced for what seemed like forever. They didn't seem to notice him, Jewel and Raphael pushing threw, they didn't seem to mind. Nico and Pedro. Where could they be? Probably at the bar, Blu thought to himself. If they weren't at the bar then where could they be? They had to be at the bar. He pushed through the crowd of birds, grunting with anger. He obviously didn't expect them to get out of his way and make a clear path for him like a king, although that would be nice, Blu thought to himself honestly. Couldn't they give him some space at least? Blu stopped caring about whatever he had been thinking now since he was approaching the destination. Jewel followed quickly behind Blu and Raphael followed somewhat close behind Jewel. Blu knew that there wouldn't be that many birds crowding the bar. There usually weren't that many birds at the bar, but then again he hasn't been here in forever, maybe there was a bunch of birds there, hopefully not. The only birds Blu wanted to be there were Nico and Pedro. Blu pushed one more time with the remaining strength he had inside and, he was at the bar. He was right. Not as many birds here. Only 2. Besides the one working behind the bar. A yellow Canary and a red-crested Cardinal.

"Nico, Pedro!" Blu screamed loudly towards them. They both stopped drinking the liquids for their glass and turned towards the direction of Blu's voice. Their eyes widened in surprise. They couldn't respond as Blu came stumbling in towards them, practically slamming up against the hardwood bar, barely catching himself. He contained the pain within himself and leaned up against the bar, his eyes still staring at Nico and Pedro, them still noticing the shocked expression on their faces. He inhaled deeply through his nose exhaled slowly throughout his mouth. Pain covered his mid area. "Hey guys, It's been a while," Blu said as he grabbed a nearby stool behind him and pulled it towards so he could sit on it.

"Blu," Nico spoke, astonished by what he was seeing.

"You're finally awake from your coma," Nico finished with a smile now spread across his face, the same with Nico. Jewel and Raphael came stumbling in soon after Blu, but unlike him, they didn't smash into the bar. They both fixated their eyes on Nico and Pedro.

"Nico, Pedro, hi," Jewel said to them. They both turned their attention to Jewel, smiles still on their faces.

"Jewel, it's been a while since I've seen you as well. Although I can't say the same to you Raphael, you were here yesterday," Nico said.

"It's good to see all of you," Nico added suddenly.

"Of course, the same with you," Jewel said with a smile. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Can I get you anything," a male bird behind the bar asked Blu.

"Just a glass of water please," He answered without looking towards the bird behind the bar. Blu assumed that the bird went to go get him a glass of water, but he wouldn't really know since he never actually looked at the bird.

"It's good to have you back Blu," Nico spoke to him.

"It's good to be back. I got to meet my children."

"I know. They're the sweetest little things, aren't they?"

"Of course, the sweetest." Nico took the last sip of his drink until it was finished and placed on the top of the bar. He then looked over to Pedro to discover that he was already finished his glass. Blu looked to the right of him to discover that his glass of water was placed on top of the bar waiting for him. He grabbed the glass of water with his wing. the coldness seeped into his wing. He grabbed the glass and brought it to his beak and let the liquid run into his mouth. Nice and cold.

"Well, we should probably get back up on the stage. The crowd waits for us. Well, we could just keep this playing, but then you guys would never get to hear your favourite song." Nico stared at Blu and Jewel. They both knew what song he was talking about. The song that they almost kissed too. So many flashbacks. Blu stopped drinking and laid his cold glass of water back down on the bar

"Thanks, Nico and Pedro," Blu said.

"Don't mention it," Pedro said calmly. Blu began drinking his glass of water again, before Jewel tapped him on the back with her wing forcefully, causing him to spit some of his drink back in the glass. He placed the glass of water, now mixed with spit on the bar and looked back at Jewel.

"Yes."

"Come on, we have to get ready and dance. You know this is our favourite," She said with a worried expression and worried tone.

"You don't have to sound so worried Jewel, I'll dance with you anytime." Jewels worried expression changed to a smile as she blushed a little. Blu got up off the stool and stood beside Jewel. She grabbed his wing and she ran into the crowd of birds. They both rushed through the group of birds, Blu's body smacking up against all birds bodys as he was dragged by Jewel. It took Jewel a while to find a somewhat empty spot on the dance floor. Blu was still stumbling a little from being dragged by Jewel. She grabbed Blu by the Shoulders to stop his stumbling. They were surrounded by birds.

"Get ready," She told him. All of a sudden the music stopped and a loud voice washed over the area. Everyone stopped dancing.

"Hello everyone. Good news has been brought to us today. Blu has finally awoken for his Coma!" The birds surrounding Blu and Jewel stared at both of them and cheering filled the place. Smiles spread across every bird. "So I am going to put on a special song just for them." After Nico said this the beat to this song immediately began. "Party in the Ipanema, baby!" Blu and Jewel grabbed wings and prepared to dance to their favourite song that reminded them of their favourite memory.


	29. Merty christmas and update

Hello everyone.

Merry Christmas!

thank you guys for.staying with me and reading sll the stuff i wrote.

I will be uploading the last chapter of part 3 christmae morning or before then.

I think that most you guys will be dissapointed with the ending of part 3 and mad but i think it is a real twist

and i will be doing a part 4

so once again I wish you guys a merry chirstmss and a happy new years


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**A good dream**

Blu couldn't focus on the lyrics of the song. All he was focusing on was dancing with Jewel, the smile on her face, how happy she seemed, but why didn't Blu feel so happy. Everything almost felt like a blur. Maybe because of all the flashing lights. It didn't feel that way before. Probably just because we've done this before I'm just getting nostalgic and that's why it feels like a blur, Blu convinced himself.

"Hey, Pedro turn up those lights!" Nico shouted. All of a sudden The lights got brighter, Blu squinted his eyes. His eyes couldn't handle all these colours. Jewel's face was blinded by the flashing light, but Blu still danced perfectly somehow. The birds in the club sang along with Pedro and Nico. Blu was beginning to feel dizzy. He wasn't sure if the lights were causing this or something else. Jewel giggled with happiness, on the other hand, Blu felt like he was going to vomit.

"Hold me close, Blu," Jewel said as she Pulled Blu into a hug. He could feel the warmth of her. Something still didn't feel right, like he wasn't actually dancing with her. It's weird how fast time goes by, Blu thought and kept thinking. Just yesterday it felt like I and Jewel were meeting for the first time. When she told me she was pregnant, when that Scarlet Macaw showed up. I tried to kill Jewel, I saved her, I got into a Coma, I got to meet my children the sweetest things on the planet. "It's okay, Blu," Jewel said with a soothing voice to him as the music still played in the background. "It's going to be okay, Blu. Wake up." Blu held Jewel tighter.

"But I don't want to go, not yet," He cried in a whisper.

"It'll be Okay. I'm here and will always be here with you." Blu's vision began to get wavy to the pint where he couldn't even understand what he was seeing. Flashing lights mixed in all colours. He felt everything disappearing in front of him, even with his eyes closed, but he still held onto Jewel, then she began to vanish.

"No, Jewel don't go!"

"Wake up, Blu," Jewel's voice repeated in his head until it drove him to the edge of insanity. He was unable to open his eyes like they were sealed shut. Blu dropped to his knees and began to cry into the void of complete nothingness and nothing else.

"BLU WAKE UP!" Jewel screamed at him at the of her lungs. Blu found himself able to open his eyes now, but he didn't understand where he was. The taste of salt-washed over his tongue. "Oh thank god, Blu. I thought you were dead." All Blu could see around him was the ocean.

"Where are the kids," he asked in a worried tone.

"What kids?" She said with a confused look at Blu. Blu's expression was Blank.

"Where are we, Jewel," Blu asked.

"You couldn't get enough altitude in time," Jewel answered and then began to cry. Blu looked down at Jewel and his talons, and saw than a chain connected.


End file.
